Part of the Pack Redux
by PunkB8
Summary: Naruto is running home after "training" when he catches the scent of pine trees and dogs, and a bit of something else and he decides to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Mating Ceremony Redux

**Hey all so this would be my first fanfic, ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I wanna give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Uzumaki Naruto was walking away from his teams' training if you could call it that. All the Hatake Kakashi did was teach Uchiha Sasuke new jutsu or give Haruno Sakura a scroll to read. But him, all his sensei did was tell him to work on his chakra control. Half way through the forest a strange smell filled his nose. He always had a descent sense of smell which he later found out was due to housing the Kyuubi. He had managed to memorize every scent in the village. He was most familiar with Sake and Ramen due to the fact that they were the two things he had the most contact things with. This scent however smelt like a mixture of pine trees and dogs and something that seemed to draw him to it. But! There was some other pheromone that seemed to draw him towards the source.

Naruto followed the smell to a clearing a couple of meters away and caught the sight of a girl about who was about eighteen training with a trio of ninja hounds. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a Chunin vest over her gray long-sleeved shirt. Naruto caught a glimpse at her face and saw the red Inuzaka tattoos on her cheeks like one of the few people he considered a friend, Inuzaka Kiba. He watched for what seemed like hours until the girl stopped and spoke.

"C'mon out whoever you are." her sickly sweet voice spoke.

Naruto jumped before walking into the clearing.

The girl who yet to be identified, stared at Naruto, while raising a single eye asked him. "Why are you spying on me?"

"Hey I wasn't spying on you," Naruto defended himself, this of course was true he wasn't spying but just observing "I was walking home from training and I smelt pine trees and dogs so I came to see what it was."

"I smell like pine trees?" she asked.

"It's more like a mix of pine trees and dog actually," Naruto said squinting his eyes in concentration making the girl unable to stop herself from thinking how cute he was like that, "There's something else coming from ya but I can't really describe it, all I can tell is its primal and its seeming to dominate the pine tree and dog smell." Naruto pondered on what the other scent could be, before the girl in front of him spoke up.

"Great!" the girl groaned, "A Genin tracked me down while I'm in heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You were in my brother's class right?" She asked, "So you should have a clue on what clan I'm from."

"Wait a second lady!" Naruto yelled, "Your Kiba's sister?" She nodded at his question, "Whoa! Your cuter then he said you were he said you looked like the back side of a St. Barnard or something."

'Note to self, Kill Kiba, End note.' the girl thought, "I'm Inuzaka Hana, and that scent you followed was a pheromone every female Inuzaka gives off when we go into our monthly heat."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"Didn't they teach you about the human body in the Academy?" Hana asked.

"I got thrown out of the class for asking a question." Naruto said.

Hana growled at the thought of the academy teachers throwing a student out of a class for asking a question that might have made him better at something. Then she realized who this young boy in front of her was, all the while still growling, and this making Naruto flinch back before she stopped.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?" she asked when he nodded she continued, "Kiba said you weren't that bright and I can see why now, well enough talk time to get down to business."

"Huh?" Naruto asked again.

"Inuzaka tradition says that if any male that finds us while in heat we have to battle, if we win then nothing really changes for us but if we lose then** YOU** become mymate." She added the extra emphasize of the "you" to help him out.

"**MATE**!" Naruto shouted.

"Basically my husband, partner, lover, friend any title fitting to a romantic relationship really." Hana explained.

"But I don't even know you, and I love Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Naruto was scared to say the least about losing his love for Sakura, but at the same time the thought did cross his mind. While that thought pegged his mind another one seems to cross it 'she does seem like a nice girl maybe I should hear her out.'

"You mean that loud mouth fangirl with the big forehead my brother told me about?" Hana asked.

Naruto nodded and Hana groaned causing Naruto to give her a confused look.

"Some advice Naruto," Hana said "give up on her, she's a fangirl an' they're basically leeches to the strong shinobi of the village."

Naruto ignored her pegged with his current thoughts, he got down in to the rough academy style fighting that he knew.

"So we have to fight right!" Naruto asked, "Any rules I should know about?"

While smirking at him "Very good asking a clan member about a clan tradition, there's hope for you yet," Hana commented, "There's only three rules, 1) No killing, 2) No outside interference, which means the triplets" she pointed to her three ninja hounds who were all sitting staring at them during this whole thing, "won't be fighting with me, and 3) No surrendering, the fight goes 'til one of us gets a clean hit on the other."

"So if I hit you I win right?" Naruto asked.

All Hana did to this was nod in response.

"Alright then," Naruto said, "I always try in a fight so I won't hold back on ya, but I also won't try to actually win." inside his head though his thoughts were a bit different. 'Maybe, maybe I should try.'

"**Of course Kit, you better try! I don't want my host to be bested by a mutt" **the Kyuubi said with a low growl from inside his cage. "But I don't wanna give up on Sakura-Chan, I love her!" Naruto argued back to the 9 tailed monster, "**Kit listen to me and listen to me well, give up in her the mutt in front of you is right fangirls are nothing but leeches to any kind of decent shinobi, trust me your father thought the same way about them." **Naruto took a minute to process this when suddenly he jumped "**YOU KNOW MY DAD!?"** He yelled in his head, but the only response that he got was **"Not today kit, not today." **

When Naruto finally finished with Kyuubi, he heard Hana.

"I understand Naruto," Hana said, then yelled "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Hana dropped down onto her hands and feet as her nails grew longer and harder and her canines grew longer as well into more fang shaped teeth.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted rushing in and the two started trading blows.

Hana was impressed that Naruto managed to dodge all her blows by the skin of his teeth of course but still. Taking a swipe at him Naruto jumped back and put his hands into together crossing his pointer and middle fingers in front of him.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He shouted making ten solid clones of himself.

'_He knows an S-rank kenjutsu at is age?_' Hana asked herself avoiding the ten Narutos attacks and jumping into the air.

"Tsuga!" Hana shouted spinning rapidly towards the ten Narutos taking out nine of them.

Naruto jumped back as his last clone was eliminated. What surprised him was he caught the memories his clones had. They gave him a different view on the move Hana used, giving him an idea as he jumped into the air.

"I apologize in advance Hana-san," Naruto said spinning like Hana had, "Tsuga!"

Hana gasped watching the blonde twelve-year-old use a jutsu that took her three weeks to learn and ten weeks to master. She was so surprised that she forgot to dodge. Thankfully Naruto hadn't fully mastered the Tsuga or the control on his chakra and slowed down to a visible level, his head collided with her stomach, gasping she fell back as the blonde landed on top of her.

"Ow." Naruto muttered.

"You used the **Tsuga**," Hana said sitting up while Naruto moved from her to sit across from the Inuzaka girl.

"I don't know why but my clones caught how you did it and I gained the information when they went poof." Naruto said.

"So you discovered the 'shared memories' function of the **Kage Bushin no jutsu**," Hana said, 'hmm maybe he isn't as much as a dobe that my brother said he was' she thought to herself for a minute then she spoke to him. "Well Naruto-kun, you hit me, looks like you're my mate now." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Hana," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, patting down his spiky blonde hair and smiling goofy at her, "I kind of got caught up in how much fun I was having fighting you and lost control. And what?! You were being serious about the whole mate thing" Naruto yelled, when it finally hit him.

"of course Naruto-kun why would I wouldn't I be honest about something like that" Hana said, at this she notice he looked down his whole mood, and persona that she had just seen changed to that of scared boy.

"Cause!" he yelled at her, "that is the way every other damn adult treats me in the village, they act all nice at first treat me like I haven't done something wrong then" he stop to catch his breath, Hana took note of this and saw the tears forming in his eyes, "then they beat me, scare me, and do things that I just wish I could forget about, so why would you be any and I say **ANY** different!?"

With this Hana could only think of one thing to do, she walks up to the boy, just as he is about to take off, and envelops him in to a hug. He looks down while whispering "I'm sorry Hana." She hears this and nothing but speaks to him gently to try to soothe him, but also let him know that she wasn't lying to him.

"Naruto-kun it is nothing like that, everything I have said to you, is the complete truth and now that this has happen I'm, no we are bonded together." She said to him in the most soothing voice she could muster, while slowly stroking his spiky blonde hair trying to comfort the boy to be truth it seemed to be working, finally she spoke up again. "Naruto-kun I'm never going to hurt you, and you are just going to have to get used to it, got it?" she asked him

It took him a few minutes but finally, while looking her straight in her eyes, he notices she's telling the truth, and he responds "Yes," this next part took a minute more for him to say to her but he did "Hana-chan." She did nothing but smile as he said this to her. She then takes a moment and looks around to see he ninken getting restless, watching their partner, in the state that she is in. She then speaks up.

"Well then we better get moving Naruto-kun." Hana said releasing him then grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him away from the clearing.

"Where we going now?" Naruto asked.

"The Inuzaka Clan compound," Hana said, "Kaa-san has to do the Mating ceremony since she's clan head, plus I wanna see the look on Kiba's face when he sees I'm mated to one of his classmates."

"You're evil you know that?' Naruto asked with a smirk adorning his face.

"Kiba said that when he was younger but I never believed it." She said while smirking back at him.

Current Jutsu Used:

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" (Four legs technique).

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu)

"Tsuga!" (Passing Fang.)

**Well, what do you guys think I hope for the first chapter of my first Fic, I did well, I should be getting another chapter up soon. Till then this is Punk signing off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Mating Ceremony Redux **

**Hey all so this would be my first fanfic, ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

As the duo started to walk up on the compound, Naruto to say he was shocked would be an understatement he has never seen something as powerful as a clan house that he could only gape and awe at the place. The exterior was that of rocks stacked upon each other giving it the rugged unkempt look, while the inside looked peaceful, the lawns were kept, the tree lush and green. At the same time while taking it all in, Naruto was thinking one thing, 'is this how the Inuzuka's really are, unkempt on the outside, but loving and caring on the inside?' Naruto thought while keeping his gaze upon the whole clan estate. Hana smiled at him while he made this face and thought to herself, 'he's kind of cute when he's thinking'. She kept this thought to herself and kept pulling him along.

Hana started pulling on Naruto till they reached the largest house in the compound and she opened the door allowing him to enter. Of course he was a little skeptical at first, but she just gave him a quick pat on the back and he walked right in. After removing their shoes Hana led Naruto to what looked like to be what he thought was a kitchen. His box of an apartment didn't have one, just enough room for a small, grill which he uses to heat up water. Hana speaking brought him back to reality

"Kaa-san, I have news for you." Hana said grinning while gaining her mother's and Naruto's attention. At this Naruto looked forward to see a woman, whose hair reminded him of that of his friends Kiba, she also had the clan tattoos on her face. Naruto could only make this out to be one thing that this was Hana's mother.

"What's up pup?" the Inuzuka matriarch asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto. She knows that she has seen this boy around, who hasn't he is Konoha's prank king, the one who in mid daylight defaced the side of the hokage mountain, especially the 4th's face.

"I have a mate!" Hana exclaimed with much enthusiasm. Retelling her mother, the events that had taken place just a few minutes ago, all the while her mother giving Naruto a stare down, that made him almost tremble in his sandals. Naruto thought while seeing her stare at him, 'I hope she's ok with this, I mean I'm a nobody who just happen to "mate" with her daughter' he thought to himself, when he heard a response, **'Kit stop your worrying, if you don't you won't enjoy what's going on.' **Again Kyuubi has spoken to Naruto he thought this odd, 'why would this demon want to help me?' he just couldn't wrap his mind around it when suddenly he heard Hana speak with a bit more excitement in her Voice,

"And that's when he used the Tsuga, after his clones seen me use it!" Hana explained. It was finally time for her mother to chime in again this made Naruto worry more till she spoke.

"Hmm," Tsume said placing her hand on her chin in thought, "tell me Uzumaki" she said with some questioning in her voice "apart from the Kage Bushin what other jutsu have you learned?"

"Well I invented my Oiroke no Jutsu and Hāremu no Jutsu and the old man made those E and A rank kinjutsu and put them in the forbidden scroll after I taught Konohamaru how to use the Oiroke no Jutsu, I don't really have any other jutsu." Naruto said, she could see how physically nervous that he was to be around her.

"And skills?" Tsume she said with a questioning tone again.

"Iruka sensei said I was good at stealth if I could sneak around, paint the Hokage monument and lead an entire platoon of Chunin and Jonin on a wild goose chase for three hours, he also said I showed promise in espionage due to my talent in the henge technique." the blonde said slightly warming up, but at the same time, wondering where this conversation is going.

"And it also seems you're a visual learner," Tsume said not really talking to anyone at this time, but more like reassuring herself, "if you could learn a clan secret technique just from eleven of you watching there's probably no limit to what you could learn by watching."

"Well we better get this over with so you two can get to bed, I'll tell the Hokage tomorrow and have Naruto added to the clans list," Tsume said, now Hana Nodded at this while Naruto being the person that he is, just kind of wonder what she was talking about "'why would "**"we**" be going to bed' he thought. Tsume just continued what she was saying ignoring his confused look "now Naruto the mating ritual requires you to bite Hana's neck where her neck and shoulder meet and channel your chakra into your teeth and transfer it into her own network and then she'll do the same by doing this her chakra level will grow to match yours."

Before he started to do anything he did have one question "why am I being add to your clans list?" Naruto asked Tsume but is was Hana that spoke up to answer him, "because I thought I already explained it to you back in the training grounds, after I lose you become my mate, being my mate makes you part of our pack, ok?" she tells him.

Naruto nods she then grabs him again as they follow her mom, out of the kitchen to the clan chambers, where the ritual is usually done and nods at Naruto signaling him to start. He looks at Tsume, who for the first time since him and Hana showed up is smiling at him, than to Hana who has a look in her eye that he has never seen before, he decides that store that away for later.

Naruto starts by closing his eyes and making the ram seal, he tries to gather his chakra and focus it to his teeth. But the task proved difficult, but eventually he was able to manage to gather it to his teeth before leaning over and biting the younger Inuzuka female on the base of her neck. Hana hissed as his chakra burned as it flowed into her, for a Genin Naruto had a lot of Chakra and she could feel her chakra network expand to match his. When he removed his mouth from her neck, Hana quickly mimicked his earlier actions taking less time to muster the needed chakra into her teeth, than she bit his neck in return and transferred her chakra into his system.

As soon as Hana removed her teeth from him, Naruto fell to the ground clutching his neck where she had bitten him and his body began to shake. The only thing he heard while this is going on was '**don't worry kit, you'll thank me later for this.'**

Hana started to panic. "Kaa-san what's happening to him?"

"No idea pup." Tsume said, "This never happened before." Deep down Tsume knew what was wrong, that it had to do with the damn fox that was sealed inside him.

After awhile Naruto's body stopped shaking and started growing until he stood at 181.2 cm tall now a good eleven centimeters over Hana and nineteen centimeters on the Inuzuka matriarch.

As soon as Hana saw that he stopped shaking she rushed over to him, took his head and put it in her lap "Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hana asked actually worried for her now bonded mate.

"I'm fine Hana-chan." Naruto said returning the honorific. His voice was deeper now, and he looked straight into her eyes, this causes her to blush before. Earlier she thought he was cute but now she thought he was, hm what's a good word for it yummy.

Still a little worried Hana quickly used a diagnostic jutsu she uses on dogs and other animals and gasped at what she learned.

"Kaa-san," Hana said, "Naruto-kun actually aged."

"Explain Hana!" Tsume said her tone of that of a leader not a mother at this point.

"I can do that Tsume-sama." Naruto said.

"First of all pup either call me Kaa-san or Tsume, none of this Sama shit in this family." Tsume said, going back to the motherly voice that she had used earlier.

"Alright Kaa-san," Naruto said, still unsure he never really liked the way Kaa-san has ever felt on his tongue but that could be due to not having parents. "While I was in pain the Kyuubi spoke to me."

Hana gasped not understanding what he meant or why the Kyuubi would be speaking to him. Tsume just growled at this.

"Don't worry he told me that the mating ceremony was not only mixing my chakra with Hana-Chan's but it was also aging my body to match her own age. In turn he was trying to make so that I was a good match for my Hana-Chan"

"So you're now eighteen?" Tsume asked, while wondering why the Kyuubi wanted to help him, he was the demons container, so why help him. Tsume kept looking at Naruto till he spoke again.

"Physically but mentally I'm still only twelve, Kyuubi said my mind will age at normal rate still." "Alright," Tsume said, "Naruto who's your Jonin sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Naruto said wondering why she cared about who his Jonin sensei was.

"Do you meet him tomorrow?"

"Yeah but it'll just be a waste of time again," Naruto said, while at this time he had gotten up Hana holding him just in case he needed some help from her. They all continued to talk on the way back to the kitchen."For the past three weeks since we returned from our first C-rank mission all he's been having me do is work on my chakra control, he didn't even bother to teach us the tree walking until we were in enemy territory in Wave country." "WHAT!" Tsume growled, "THAT MASK WEARING MUTT DID'NT TEACH YOU THE DAMN TREE WALKING EXERCISE UNTIL YOU WERE IN FUCKING DANGER!"

Naruto cringed at the tone she started using but continued as they found their way back to the kitchen table "He taught Sasuke a few fire jutsu and gave Sakura scrolls on something but he does this when he thinks I'm out of sight so he can get away with pampering Teme's ego," Naruto said, "When we got back he became more open about it and said when I increased my control more he would take my training more serious, but it's obvious that I have better control then the teme dose."

Just as Tsume was about to say something else the door opened again and Kiba came in.

"Hey Kaa-san, sis, whose the blonde guy?" Kiba asked but Akamaru barked excitedly and jumped from his partner's jacket and ran towards Naruto and leaping into the blonde's lap.

"Hey Akamaru how's it going house break Kiba yet?" Naruto asked a fox-like grin on his face. Hana giggled at this while watching the ninpup respond.

Akamaru raised a paw and made a doggy style gesture of the 'so-so' movement making Tsume laugh while Kiba raised an eyebrow before sniffing the air and grinning like a wild child.

"Only one dobe can smell of Ramen and have a goofy grin like that," Kiba said, "what happened to you Naruto?"

"Long story short," Naruto said, "I beat your sister while she was in heat and became her mate and the ceremony increased my age to match hers so now I'm eighteen."

"Whoa whoa," Kiba said, "you beat my sister?" He looked puzzled "how you're the freaking dead last in class!"

"A dead last that can use the Kage Bushin and learned how the Tsuga works just by watching his mate do it once." Tsume said to her youngest child.

"I haven't mastered it but I can do it." Naruto said.

Kiba growled at the thought of the dead last knowing both a high ranked jutsu and one of his clan's techniques even if he was now his sister's mate.

"Just because you're now older than me doesn't mean anything, I'm still top male around here." with as much gusto and bumping his hand against his chest.

"If you say so Kiba" Naruto followed up.

"By the way bro," Hana said standing up and grabbing her little brother by the ear, "What is it that my mate told me about you comparing me to a St. Bernard's ass."

Kiba glared at his friend.

"What the hell man?!" Kiba yelled, "What happened to bros before hoes?!"

"First off Kiba I learned to always complement a woman when they're angry if you wish to live and I decided not to hide anything from my mate unless I'm told by a ranking officer, or the hokage himself." Naruto said. "Also being top male you shouldn't be afraid of what your sister would do to you," Naruto finished his last statement with a snicker and turned to Tsume when she started speaking to him.

"Speaking of Ranking Officers," Tsume said, "What time is your team meeting tomorrow Naruto?"

"Seven but Kakashi sensei is always two hours late so I'll get there by at least eight thirty or nine so I'm not stuck there with only Teme and the banshee for two hours." Naruto said.

"No envy from me about team placements," Kiba said "but why'd ya want to know Kaa-san?"

"Because your brother in law's sensei's been sabotaging his training so he could teach the Uchiha and the Haruno girl and leave him to do Chakra control exercises the entire time." Tsume said

"Really?!' Kiba asked.

"Yeah and my control is actually on par with Sasuke's if not better than his." Naruto said.

"And tomorrow I'm going to his team meeting with him to give that mutt of a teacher a piece of my mind." Tsume said in low growl.

"You don't need to do that Kaa-san," Naruto said, "He might be a bad teacher but he's a good fighter."

"And what do you think I am pup?" Tsume asked, "Kuromaru-kun and I could take Hatake in a fight."

"I see where Kiba gets his boasting problem from." Naruto muttered to Hana who giggled.

"So it's settled tomorrow I'll go with Naruto to his team meeting and tell his sensei to step up on his training or I'll kick his ass before I go the Hokage," Tsume said, then she changed her who demeanor from that of protective mother and clan head to a concerned mother. "Now has anyone eaten yet?"

"I was going to eat when I got back from training with the triplets but then Naruto-kun and I ended up doing the mating ceremony so I was going to make something before we go to bed." Hana said.

"'We?" Naruto asked but he just assumed that he would be going back to his apartment after, this but Hana wouldn't have that.

"I'm your mate I intend to share my bed with you whether you like it or not," Hana said standing firm on her choice then giving Naruto a once over, "tomorrow before your team meeting we'll go shopping for new clothes, and get your stuff from your place and move it here and get the Inuzuka marks tattooed on your cheeks."

"Why do I need to get the marks?" Naruto asked, more or less dreading the day full of work tomorrow.

"You're my mate and since you're not from a clan you got to take my clan's surname making you now Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruto." Hana got up to sit on his lap while she explained this to him. Tsume nodded and Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"I ate with my team after we got done with our missions today so Akamaru and I were heading to bed." Kiba said as Akamaru barked and followed his partner to their room.

"What about you pup?" Tsume asked looking at Naruto, "You eaten yet?"

"I was on my way to Ichraku's before all this happened so nope." Naruto answered.

"Hmm I always liked that place," Tsume said, "They use to give the Kuromaru-kun bones from they're kitchen when I was a rookie Genin."

"Why do you eat their Naruto-kun?" Hana asked picking up on the fondness in his voice and wondering why he didn't make food at home or go to another restaurant.

"It was the only place that didn't either throw me out on my ass or overcharge me." Naruto said.

"What about the Akamichi's?" Tsume asked.

Naruto didn't know why they were playing what seemed like a long game of twenty questions but, he didn't care he liked the attention, and actually talking to people on an equal level not being looked down upon. "Oh I'd of gone to them if I didn't live all the way across the village from them," Naruto said, "I was six the last time I tried that and learned it was too dangerous for the Kyuubi container to walk that far unprotected so I just stuck close to my 'den' as they called it."

"No wonder you seemed malnourished when we fought." Hana said as a frown started to graze her face. Naruto picked up on this and he hugged her closer to himself and started to calm her down.

"Well you two eat something and get to bed," Tsume said as she and Kuromaru got up and started out of the kitchen, "seems like we got a big day tomorrow."

After the Inuzuka matriarch left Hana had Naruto let go of her and stood up and went to the fridge and looked in it.

"We got chicken, beef and sausages," Hana listed off, "which do you want?"

"I'll take beef." Naruto said pulling off his now too small orange coat.

Hana pulled out a package that had beef in it and placed it in the microwave before going to pantry and grabbing some carrots and peas and opening two of the cans and pouring each can into a bowl and replacing the now warm meat with the vegetables and then micro waved them too. After the carrots and peas were done she placed them on two separate plates and placing the slabs of meat next to them and setting the plates as well as a pair of chop sticks in front of her mate.

The newly mated couple exchanged conversation over their first diner as a couple. Hana told him how she was a medical ninja but worked mostly as a vet for the entire clan and others with pets around the village while Naruto told her about the Wave mission and his fight with Zabuza and Haku.

After diner Naruto washed the plates by hand, when Hana protested he merely said, "You cooked so I'll clean up." Hana shrugged at this knowing there was no point at arguing and watched as he scrubbed the plates and chopsticks before drying them and placing them back where he saw her get them from.

When he had finished Hana led him up to her room, he had never seen a room this large, it was about the same size as his apartment, but held a bed a dresser, and in the corner looked like 3 balls of fur. This is when Naruto that she retrieved her night wear and started removing her Flak jacket and shorts and slipped into a pair of boy shorts and a sleeveless shirt while Naruto stared. The blonde Genin was transfixed by his mate's body. Hana had C cup breast and a toned stomach that most women would kill for, the Inuzuka girl's curves made her almost seem like an hour-glass and Naruto watched her toned legs while she shimmied into the shorts just before she went over to the bed and climbed in and looked at her mate smiling knowing why he was just standing there.

"You going to join me or stand there?" Hana asked smirking at the blonde in front of her.

"One minute I'm still memorizing what I just saw." Naruto said making Hana blush and laugh at his words.

He walked over to Hana's bed, and took off his shirt, he wasn't malnourished anymore, actually quite the opposite. He had muscles that only Chunin seemed to have. He finally got to the bed, and laid down in it.

Hana snuggled next to the blonde and laid her head on his chest and sighed before the two fell asleep. Naruto thinking about his new life, and if this is going to work out for him for once, will he actually have a family and will everything be ok.

**Well guys and gals here's chapter 2 for everyone I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed rewriting, and adding to it. Now a few things I want to say, 1) I will do an update every week hopefully starting today, but I will see this till then end. 2) Thank you for no flaming, I mean this is my first fic, so I'm trying to make a minimal mistakes as I can, but I am only human. 3) Starting chapter 5 I will be making all original, and going with my ideas from there. Also any idea any one has that is good might get worked into the story, of course you would get the credit you deserve for it. All right time for some sleep night all. Peace **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 Training starts **

**Hey all so this would be my first fanfic, ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Naruto woke the next morning with the feeling of something on his chest. To him it felt warm, making him think something must have gotten into the box of an apartment that he has. When he went to grab it, he over estimated his reach and ended up grabbing whatever it was by the scruff of its neck causing a womanly "Ow" to be heard. He looked down, and saw his mate, Hana waking up. She smirked at him, knowing what he did was an accident, but she decided to have a little fun with it.

"As much as Inuzuka like it rough Naruto-_kun_," Hana said smirking, "We don't have time for any of _that _at the moment." She added the extra emphasize to Kun and that so she could get a reaction from him.

Naruto blushed, letting go of his mate's hair while he sat up and rub his eyes as the memories of last night came back to him. All he could really do to this was smile, he had a family now and that is something that he couldn't be happier about.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked laying back down.

"About six o clock," Hana said getting up, she started to stretch and pushed out her assets just to get another rousing look from Naruto and preceded walking over to her closet and grabbing her outfit for the day, "Well get your stuff from your place after missions today but after breakfast we'll replace the monstrosity you shredded last night."

"But it's too early," Naruto wined rolling over, "Sleep now Shop later." He groaned out hiding his head in his pillow.

Hana smirked before looking towards the husky triplets in the corner that were intent on looking at her.

"Wake daddy up boys." Hana said with a devilish smirk.

At her words the trio of ninken bounded over to the bed and started licking and nudging Naruto with their cold noses making him yelp and fall out of bed and glare at the three dogs as they looked innocently back at him before the one on the far left jumped off the bed into his lap and snuggled his head against Naruto's in a brotherly way from a dogs terms before barking at him.

"Flattered I may be bud," Naruto said, "but annoyed and tired also." Hana just looked at them with a puzzled but troubled look

"You understood him?" Hana asked.

"Just him," Naruto said, "the other two are just bits and pieces."

"Well Judo has always been the more intelligent triplet," Hana said, "but you're also learning still, so there's help for you yet babe."

"Babe?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Hey were mated might as well make an effort right?" Hana asked.

"I guess," Naruto said, "So anything I can wear until we get to the store?"

"Just this pink kimono." Hana said smirking, showing him a pink kimono, that also was adorned with purple flowers, and a red trimmed liner.

"I'll just snag a pair of shorts from Kiba thanks for the offer though Hana…..Chan." Naruto said, he wanted to add something to get back at her for the babe comment but he just couldn't think of anything, yet.

That being said the blonde stood and walked to Kiba's room which took a minute seeing how he never actually took a tour of the main house last night. When he finally found his door he knocked, and waited but no answer came so he assumed Kiba had left already since his sensei was always on time. When he went in he noticed that Kiba's room was a mess and that was to say the least but Naruto managed to walk over and find a pair of shorts and large shirt that he could fit in until he got his new clothes. He left a small note to Kiba letting him know he borrowed the shirt and pants he left the room to go back to Hana's. He got there and notice she wasn't in there, 'man how long did it take me to find Kiba's room' he thought to himself till he heard Hana, yell to him. "Naruto-kun get to the kitchen its breakfast time, and you don't want the triplets eating it all." She yelled to him teasing him.

He ran to the kitchen 'at least I know where this is' he thought to himself, to see Hana and her mother Tsume were eating breakfast. He decided to sit next to his mate Naruto yawned as Tsume got and walked to the counter only to return with a bowl and a plate, she slapped a spoon full of eggs on to the plate next to the toast which was already there.

"Eat up pups," Tsume said returning the bowl the counter then to her own breakfast, "lots to do today and so little amount of time to do it." They ate quietly, Hana glimpsing at Naruto here and there then looking a way, while Naruto seemed to be having a conversation within him.

Inside Naruto's head he was have a conversation just not with himself. "So fox, you never answer the question yesterday! Why are you helping me, give me an answer now?" Naruto said to his tenant but the response he got was something he just wasn't expecting. **"Kit, three things, first if you ever speak to me like that again I will kill you, not only that but then I'll take you over and live your life, like it was mine got it!" **Kyuubi growled out "**Second, I had to build up the courage to say this but I, the great Kyuubi want to apologize to you boy, your life hasn't been easy cause of me, and I felt as though I owed you for that. I know you weren't the one who put me here, hell you don't even know why I was put here, but know this if you are willing, we can make a truce and work together. Got it! Now finally I will tell you who your folks are, but not till you're stronger, and as wise as a fox because what you will learn from this will either break you down to the point of uselessness or make you strong got it? **Kyuubi finally finished, his rant and Naruto sat down trying to think about it, when he finally spoke up, what he said surprised himself. "Deal you damn fox, ill except you apology and I guess, to show some kind of act of kindness on my end, ill change your living conditions" Naruto finished and started to think long and hard, to be honest for normal people it didn't take much but for Naruto it took a lot of concentration, finally they were in a field, with other foxes running around when he finally spoke again. "Hope you like it, it was the best I could do you know? So I do have one question, how am I going to get stronger and as you say, "as wise as a fox" my sensei doesn't want to teach me jack shit, he only teaches the Teme, and Banshee." Kyuubi spoke up after this, a foxy smile adorning his face. **"Have your mate teach ya kit, who knows you might like her teaching you, also she does seem pretty smart, and hot, and." **Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto at this point "all right I get what you're saying," "**also kit, start showing some effort with your mate got it!** **Good kit now one last thing," **"what's that fox?" **"The names Kurama" **with that Naruto kicked back to the real world to see Hana cleaning up and Tsume leaving.

He decided to take 'Kurama's' advice and he walked to Hana grab her by the waist and hugged her. She didn't know what was going on, but she just melded into it, she looked up and said "Naruto-kun we can do this later, for now we have to go clothes shopping, and then mom and you are going to meet up with the ass of a sensei you have." He smiled at this and let go of her, he did the seal to summon 2 shadow clones, who bumped Hana out of the way and finished cleaning. Hana realized what happening grab Narutos hand and lead him out of the compound, hand in hand.

Ten minutes later Hana and Naruto walked through the village to the clothing store. Once there Hana noticed her mate tense and become on guard for some reason. Thankfully they had no hassle from the people in the store and Naruto had to purchase three new outfits. One new on duty outfit, two for off duty, and a formal outfit for social gathering his new clan would attend in the future.

His Ninja outfit consisted of a skin tight black shirt, with a crimson collar over top of this was a coat of the same style, the hood, and was that of a beaked shape so that he can see out but you couldn't see in if he didn't want you to.

"My mate has a killer body now," she had said looking him over while grabbing him a pants, and a pair of shoes. To match the shirts he got black pants, which had crimson like accent to them, and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

His off duty outfits were a simple, for colder days he had a red shirt with black pants, and for warmer days Hana grabbed a pair of black shorts, and a red tee shirt.

The final outfit that he had to get, was his formal one, which was easy just a plain black Kimono.

after she paid for the outfits Hana lead him back to the compound there she brought him back to her room and showed him were to put his stuff, she then told him "when we get back we'll put it away for now we have one more stop." She brought him to another clan house where he met her third cousin and the clans tattoo artist Kazame Inuzaka. The two exchanged quick hugs before Hana introduced him to Naruto.

"So Hana finally got leashed eh." Kazame was a few inches shorter than Naruto with a long brown mane like hair longer than Hana's and like all Inuzaka he had the red fang tattoos on his cheeks. The male Inuzaka pulled the blonde into a hug before stepping back.

"So the clan tats are a given but do you want anything else," Kazame said, "First visit is free but next one I have to charge you so think hard about this think of it as my mating gift to my favorite third cousin and her new mate."

Naruto thought about it and remembered the flower tattoo Hana had on her arm and smiled.

"Can you do a fishcake on my stomach?" Naruto asked.

At his words Kazame barked out a laugh.

"Using your names double meaning as a joke eh?" he asked, "Yeah I'll do one for ya after I do your fangs." Smirking he added "Gives Hana something to lick." Kazame teased while the mated couple blushed.

After two hours of sitting in a chair while Kazame did his work and Hana held onto Narutos hand while they walked out with his Inuzaka fangs and the fishcake around his navel.

The couple arrived at the house to See Tsume and Kuromaru geared for battle. Seeing the couple Tsume tossed Naruto a black kunai pouch and a new shuriken pouch to match.

"I saw the condition of your old gear so had Uncle Kudo make you a new set and paid for them, so there's my mating gift to you," Tsume said, she then asked "so what did Kazame give ya pup?" so to answer her question Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed her, the tattoo of a fishcake. She couldn't help but laugh and think the same thing that Kazame had thought.

"Dono Kaa-san," Naruto said bowing to the Inuzaka matriarch, "this is more than anyone as ever given me before."

"Ah cut the mush pup," Kuromaru said trotting over and nudging him with his nose pushing him towards the door, "Team meeting now and when you get back we'll start you on the Tsuga training and then Gatsuga as well as training that nose of yours."

"I got to learn all that?" Naruto whined

"Yep pup," Kuromaru said, "you smell to much like a kitsune to get a partner but since you know the Kage Bunshin no jutsu you don't need one pulse he shared memory function gives you a wider range then a partnered pair in the clan since you can follow two trails at once and at chance ones a false trail you'd know about it."

"Good point Kuromaru-kun." Tsume said.

At this time Hanna jumped into the conversation, "Also were going to be working on your mind to Naruto-kun, I can't have my mate being called a dobe anymore!" she said we a firm, but loving tone

"Ok Hanna-Chan" Naruto says as he turns to Tsume and Kuromaru he then says, "So we need to get going to my 'team' then? Asking while, at the same time tell them, they nodded. And the three leave the compound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 Training starts NOW!**

**Hey all so this would be my first fanfic, ever granted I didn't even come up with the idea so I want to give a complete and proper thank you to blacksheep123 for letting me adopt this idea and run with it and so without further ado THANK YOU BLACKSHEEP123. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Tsume and Naruto arrived at team sevens training ground 20 minutes later, just after Kakashi had arrived.

"Naruto care to tell me why you're late?" Kakashi spit at him, ignoring the obvious changes, unlike Uchiha and Haruno.

"My new son in law was dealing with clan matters this morning and also I need to tell you something Hatake." Tsume spoke at them.

"Really what is it?" the silver haired Jonin asked.

"TSUGA!" the head of the Inuzuka shouted spinning rapidly and slamming the razor edged tornado into Naruto's sensei's chest drilling him into a tree before she canceled the jutsu and flipped backwards and crouching in front of two stunned Genin and a blonde laughing his ass off.

"Kuromaru!" Tsume called as Kakashi got up trying to clear his head from the hit.

"Right!" the one eyed dog said shocking the two younger Genin with his speech.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu! Jūjin Bunshin! Gatsuga!" Tsume shouted performing the three jutsu back to back like a pro and pinning Kakashi in-between the two tornados and heading up before her and Kuromaru paired off letting him fall to the ground from five feet in the air.

"Let that be a lesson mutt," Tsume said, "if you sabotage my pups career I end yours capuche?"

"Gotcha Inuzaka-sama." Kakashi groaned getting up than looking to his team.

"Signed you up for the Chunin exams" he says tossing them papers, "Naruto you'll train on your own until then, Sasuke, you'll come with me, and Sakura, here are a few scrolls to learn from, good luck." he said vanishing before Tsume or Kuromaru could do anything.

"That mutt!" Tsume growled while he ninja hound nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed before looking at the ninja hound.

"Well since Mutt sensei bailed on me can we start on the smell training?" the blonde asked.

"Sure thing pup." Kuromaru said.

"Wait!" Sakura screeched, showing everyone why Naruto called her a banshee, "She said you were her son in law when did you, get married? Better question who or what would want to get married to you" she finished, with a proud shit eating grin on her face.

Something in Naruto snapped at this point, his anger boiling over and he yelled at Sakura, "How it happened is clan business and since you're not part of my clan, you don't need to know." Then he did something that no one would think he would do, he walked up and gave her a gut shot, she bent over in pain asking him why his response is this, "next time you call my Hana-hime, a _**'it'**_ you won't be able to move let alone breath, I won't do anymore, cause Kaa-san says my team is my pack, and I just wont abandon them but I will teach them lessons when they get out of line. Got it Banshee" the whole thing shocked everyone Tsume, cause she hasn't seen anyone defend her daughter in such away, Sasuke, cause he thought that sakura had some control over Naruto but he was sadly mistaken.

"I see that stood with you pup," Tsume said, "When Kuromaru-kun is done with ya on tracking training we'll start on perfecting your Tsuga." Tsume finished with a motherly grin.

At that time the Uchiha thought it was his turn to get his five cents in.

"As an Uchiha I demand you teach me rather than the Dobe."Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Yeah good luck with that," Tsume said, "I'm teaching him clan stuff and as you said you are an Uchiha not and Inuzuka."

"Neither is Naruto Baka!" Sakura yelped out in pain.

"My full name is now Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, "since I'm not from a clan and Hana-hime is tradition of the Inuzaka clan states I had to join her clan."

"So pup I'll see you at the compound later for training," Tsume said," be sure to use the advance insane Kuromaru-kun."

"Hay." the ninja hound said as Tsume shushined away while he and Naruto walked back to the compound.

Once there Naruto opened the door for them and followed the Alpha Dog into a small room where there were countless incenses and a foot pedals. Kuromaru trotted over to the incenses and grabbed them and a cloth and went to the pedals and sat down before dropping his supplies on the ground.

"Put this on and sit." Kuromaru.

Naruto sat down and placed the cloth around his eyes blinding him.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"I'll light an innocence and you will identify the scent without your tenants help when you get three out of five scents right then you'll use your tenants help to get eight out of ten scents then you will go to Tsume-Chan to work on your Tsuga technique." the hound said.

Naruto nodded and they began. At first Naruto did fine. Correctly identifying the scents he detected. Kuromaru saw this and started mixing scents than he struggled a bit, after the first were done Kuromaru told Naruto to try it with the help of his tenant, which he did. Everything came easier but harder at the same time, "Alright pup identify the 1 smell coming from the corner of the room" the Nin hound said this while lighting 5 different scents.

They continued to do this exercise for about 2 hours, when finally Naruto had gotten mastery of it.

"Good pup," Kuromaru said illuminating the last flame and putting out the scent of cinnamon and peaches in the room, "now go see Tsume-Chan out back to start on the Tsuga."

With that Naruto walked out the door to see Tsume waiting for him with a feral smirk on her face.

"Well since you have both seen and did a Tsuga before I'll skip my demo and let you go ahead and show me yours so I can see what I'm working with."

Naruto nodded and crouched into his usual fighting stance and going through his memories of watching his mate doing the mover before channeling his chakra to his body.

"Tsuga!" the blonde shouted spinning and performing the razor tornado however it ended short of the targets Tsume had set up for the sessions.

"A little more Chakra pup," Tsume said, "and try to keep it as thick as passable close to you and thin that what gives the jutsu its edge."

Naruto did this but just couldn't seem to get it, at one point he added too much chakra that Tsume swore the tornado looked red, then he would add to little. After about 3 hours of this, she called it a night. "Hey pup were done for today, ill work on a training schedule for you and give it to you tomorrow, till then night" she said walking away.

Naruto nodded and stood up and entered the main house to find Hana, when he sees her with Kiba, who has a Chunin permission slip in his hand.

"You to, eh Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"How long where you in there?" Hana asked before her brother could answer.

"A few hours," Naruto said, "Kaa-san kicked Mutt sensei's ass and he left to lick his wounds after giving us our slips and saying train until the exams, which Kuromaru-san and Kaa-san started on today."

Hana nodded as Kiba spoke.

"You're in the exam too?" Kiba asked, "Great I'll bet Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are there too."

"odds are yeah," Naruto said as he walked over to them and brought Hana in for a hug, which she happily returned. They stayed like that for a minute till Kiba in annoyance cleared his throat "uuuh", Hana looked at him and just stuck her tongue out at him and he just walked away. Naruto looked down to see her face, and said "we still have one more thing to do today Hana-Chan." "And what is that babe?" she asked, "well we got to go, get the stuff, from my apartment, then I….uh you know thought that….um we could you know….get dinner together" Naruto didn't know why but asking her to dinner scared him, he asked the banshee all the time. So why now is he finally getting nervous. Hana was shocked but hid it well and said "of course Naruto-Kun" and with this she grabs his hand and they left the compound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Revelations **

**Well here it is guys the redux chapters are over, here we begin with my chapters. So I got a couple, of pm's and comments asking to make Naruto smarter, that is going to happen but not instantly, I mean that would just be annoying if he instantly got smarter. Also I want to thank all of you guys/girls/people/cool awesome dudes, for the words of encouragement and positive reviews; I hope my writing stays up to your standards. Now without further ado here is Chapter 5: Revelations. **

**Warning I don't not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden **

Naruto and Hana were walking hand in hand, just happy to be with one other heading to Narutos old apartment. He was worried because he didn't want Hana to see how he lived before he met her. He didn't want her to see all the things written on his walls, the shit box of a place, but she insisted that she would help him. So not to cause any problems he didn't press the point with her, cause for some reason he wanted her to be nothing but happy.

They continued to walk along till they reached the red-light district Hana starts to worry as to why, they went this far into town. She has heard stories of this area but never dared to venture to it, the bars, the brothels, and finally the people. She knew that only the lowest of perverts, the cheapest of the whores, and the most shunned lived here but why was Naruto taking her here? He was supposed to be taking her to his apartment. She looked up at him, when she saw that he was intently staring at something she looked to what it was and that's when she finally saw it, the building that looked like it was going to collapse on touch, it was a faded blue color on the outside and from where she was it looked there was writing she couldn't make it out though.

He kept holding her hand, as they walked up to the building, he started to tighten his grip, and rub his thumb across her hand to comfort her when he saw the look of she gave him it was one of shock and then look of sadness. 'She's from a well known clan in the village why would she want to be here' he thought to himself as he saw, the monstrosity of a building that he used to live at, and that's when he saw it, that's when he saw what she was sadden about, the new writing on his wall. It was so fresh the paint could still be smelt

"_**DIE DEMON"**_

"_**BURN DAMN FOX" **_

"_**DEMON BOY"**_

Naruto saw these and passed them off as nothing new, but Hana she didn't know how to react to it. 'Was this the condition Naruto used to live in?' she thought to herself. She was ashamed of what the villagers had done to him; he wasn't the one to choose this burden, so why treat him like he was the one who had the choice! Why?! This made her angry as she wrapped her mind around it but no answer came to her, and then they were there. His front door broken in, the glass from the windows cascaded all over the floor shining colors of red and yellow, in to the room. She looked at the mess in dismay, and just couldn't take it.

"What the hell is wrong with these fucking villagers!" she yelled, at no one particular, but got a response from her mate.

"This is how it has been, since I was little." He said to her with a down cast look on his face. "To think this isn't that worst they've done, once I came home to a fire being put out" he said.

Hana, she couldn't take it, tears started to fall from her face as she thought about it. "Naruto why, why didn't you go to the hokage with these problems, why didn't you go get help. WHY!? "She yelled the last part, not in anger no, in a pure desolate tone.

He looked at her; he knew sooner or later that he would have to talk to her about his past. He knew that it was better to talk about it, but before he had no one to talk to, before he was alone. And now he isn't.

"Hana, do you really want to know? Do you really want to know about my past, and why I never did anything about this?" Naruto said while, gesturing to the mess that was his old home.

She didn't know what to say; at a loss for words she nods her head. "Ok," Naruto said "let me get the stuff, that I came here for, and then well go talk."

Yet again all she can do is nod. The goofy kid she called her mate, was very cold and stoic at this time, she watched as he walked over to what looked like a bed, it was cut up had springs pointing in every direction. He lifted up the whole thing to show a little box underneath it. He grabs the box and then grabs Hana's hand and they leave.

He pulls Hana through the village, while clutching the box that he got from his apartment to his chest. Hana didn't know where he was taking her, all she knew was she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to share his pain, she wanted to help him in any way she could. And then she noticed he stopped and they were at the top of the hokage monument, on the fourths head to be exact.

She looked out over the village, the glass from the buildings shining a deep gold, complementing the dark colors that were the village, in general. Outside the golden shine, there was nothing but a sea of green, it went on for miles, and the only thing that snapped her out of the wonder of colors she was seeing was when Naruto spoke up.

"This is why I use to come up here, it's beautiful isn't it?" he asked her, his face just as stoic as it was back at the apartment.

"It is" she responded, now looking at her blonde mate, his cerulean eyes gleaming in the light.

He sat down, and put the box next to himself. He then grabs Hana's hand and pulls her onto his lap. He then starts his tale.

"To be honest I can't think of a place to begin." He said to her, "well the beginning is usually the best" she added with a sad smirk on her face. "Well if that's the case, it would had to be when I was 4, or was it 3, I'm not too sure anymore. I was kicked out of the orphanage, I lived on the streets for about a year and everyday people, mostly drunkards would find me and beat me, one time they beat, and almost killed me till an Anbu found me, and brought me to the hokage" Naruto stopped to take a breath. "Don't get me wrong the old man is nice he gave me an apartment, and I would get a check each week for food, rent, and any other thing that I would need." Hana thought that isn't so bad, then Naruto continued "but that didn't change anything, actually I think it made things worse. I would receive near death monthly beatings and the people would wait for me outside of my apartment, I couldn't hide. The hokage new about the beatings but he couldn't stop them; the people would create distractions and then, come and get me." At this point Naruto was shaking, and then he said "on my 6th birthday is when I found out why, I was being beaten, why I was hated by all. One man, before he plunged a kunai into my chest told me, that I killed his sister that I was the Kyuubi that it was my entire fault his mother killed herself and that his father left. He told me that I made him and orphan and that I should die for it. An Anbu found me, dying that night, after the fact, and rushed me to the hospital. I was in a coma for a week, and then I met him."

Hana was puzzled to say the least "Naruto who did you meet?" she asked him, with a serious tone.

"Kyuubi, he told me what happen and how he ended up in me, and what actually happen that night. He told me he wants me to get strong, and that he would help. Actually if it wasn't for him, I would have never run into you in the woods" Naruto told her, a smile finally adorning his face.

"But when I woke up from my coma, I found out my apartment was burned down, and that I was to get a new one, farther from the people who hated me. That's why it was so far into the red light district, was no one there cared who, you are as long as you have money to pay them. When I went in to the academy at 8, I thought life was going to get better, I was wrong on that, honestly I think it might have gotten worse. Cause parents didn't want their children going to school with a demon, and there hate for me started to rub off on their children. And then I started getting picked on at school. The one thing that hurt the most honestly was, when I was 10, someone told the hokage that they wanted to adopt me, we had the whole thing set up, and they were the first nice people to me besides that women from the orphanage, and the hokage. I started to let my walls down around them, till they came to visit me. And….." At this Naruto started to cry slowly and quietly, Hana saw this and hugged him hoping to comfort him, but he just kept talking.

"They said we were going on a trip to celebrate that I was moving in with them, they took me on a trip alright. When we reached the edge of the forest is when it started, they tripped me, I thought it was an accident till I saw what was coming next a mob, was there and they beat me spit on me, burnt me, everything and anything you could think of they did to me. When I got the chance to finally ask why? The persons response was whets today's date demon, and that's when it hit me, Oct 10th….my birthday, it was my birthday beating. The person I thought I could trust set the whole thing so that they could beat me to death, in the edge of the forest away from all the Anbu, an the hokage." "When they were through beating me, they left me for dead, at this time I decided not to trust anyone, ever again. I healed and limped back to Konoha's, when I reached the gate I collapsed, I guess the person adopting me told the hokage, that we got ambushed by bandits and that they kidnapped me. He believed them, and sent a search party for me, when they couldn't find anything on the path the person told them. They returned and said I was MIA."

"the hokage was shocked that I came back to the village sure I didn't get to go to the hospital, even though I was nearly dead, I hadn't eaten in a few days, I was exhausted, blood loss was through the roof. There are only a few things Kyuubi could do to keep me alive, he focused on healing my major wounds the whole time."

Hana looked at him again, and asked "what happened to the person?"

Naruto smile slightly and said "remember the last public execution? That was him!"

Saying Hana was shocked was an understatement, of course she remember the last execution, no one forgets an execution.

"I failed the academy that year for being out so much, the same went for the next year, and then finally I passed. With the help of Iruka, he wasn't allowing me to fail he said 'if I failed he failed, and he never failed', but I didn't trust him, no why would I trust anyone, after what happen, so I did what I was told, even though I still can't make a regular Bushin." Naruto joked before continuing "after I finally passed, I was put on a team, I was excited I would have a team, people I could talk to, and be near. Till the mutt of a sensei started to play favorites with Teme, and the banshee went along for the ride. The most I learned from him was the stupid tree walking technique, and that was after begging him to teach me something. But I can end this story on a happy note, after it all I got to meet you" He finished his story at that.

It was a lot for Hanna to take in she didn't know what to say, or what to do. But she did so something, she grabbed him by the face and kissed him, with as much passion she could muster. Naruto was surprised he knew what she was doing, but surprised she was doing it with him. Finally he gave way to his shock and kissed her back, with just as much passion, till she finally broke it and spoke. "Naruto-kun thanks you! Thank you for sharing with me your story, thank you for being honest with me. I will never, NEVER trick you, and now you do have a family, you have Kaa-san, Kiba, and me. You will always have me. You'll always have me." the last part came out as a cry and, all Naruto could think to do was comfort her he rubbed her back, and whispered in her ear. "Thank you Hana, I love you."

**BOOM Chapter end, what do ya think I'm evil right stopping right here, but if I gave you guys to much you wouldn't come back. Alright like usual peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My Naruto! **

**Well here it is guys, chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed chapter 5 as much as I did, I thought that Hana and Naruto needed a little time together and that was the best time to do it. Why not have him tell her his past, while at the same giving them a loving moment. Now as a brief spoiler, in the next few chapters Naruto will be training and he will be spending more time with Hana. She's going to introduce him to her friends, and well what am I doing ill let that happen when the time comes :p. **

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. **

"I love you!" he said to her, and he meant it. Hana was shocked at his sudden confession to her, 'he loves me, why? WHY TELL ME THIS NOW' she yelled inside her head trying to rack it on what her mate said to her. He broke her out of her confused state when he spoke again.

"You," he stammered out "you're the only one who hasn't judged me, you're the only one who's been happy that I'm around, that's why Hana-koi." He paused to take a quick breath than continued, "and I will do anything to keep you, I will train till I fall apart, I will fight someone, anyone who dares harm you, because you are, and will always be my Hana-koi." He finished, slightly shaking at the confession he just gave her.

They sat like this for awhile Naruto shaking, and Hana staring into space. She was trying to recollect what he just said to her, he loved her. She knew eventually they would get here, they were mates. Maybe a few years down the line, a couple of dates if anything. Not just a night together. Not just him telling her his life, and that's when it hit her. She waited an extra minute to speak but that was a bad idea.

Naruto saw what he thought was a look of disgust on her face, and he didn't know how to react to it. He told her he loved her and she instantly rejected him, thinking nothing of him. So he did the one thing he knew how to do best, he carefully picked her up and set her on the ground next to him, making sure not to hurt her and walked away, the best thing he knew to do, was just to walk away, then he said one last thing before leaving "see ya round Hana-koi."

Saying she was shocked was not the word, but it fit her expression she currently adorn. 'What did I do' she thought and then it hit her, he must of have mistaken her pause, for something completely different and been hurt by it. She wanted to fix this but didn't know how. He had just got up and walked away before she could say anything to him. That's when she realized that she had to go after him.

She quickly got to her feet, to look around, and see if he was still in the area, but he wasn't. Noticing that he left and the box they went and grabbed from his apartment was still here, she quickly grabbed it and started to search for her mate. She spent the good next hour looking for him, she checked every spot she could think of, his old apartment, which just made her sadder beig near, then she went to that raman, stand that he would talk so highly of, but the family that owned the stand said they haven't seen him in days. 'that's cause he's been with me' she thought to herself. After checking nearly every where she then remembered that he was a damn near master of espionage and if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't. This upset her more, knowing he was hiding someone where away from her on purpose.

Hana made her way back to the compound, the box still in her hands, when she ran into her mother. "What's up pup looks like you just got a bath you didn't want" Tsume said with a smirk, then took notice of her daughters down trouted face.

"Mom, Naruto told me that he loved me, and when I didn't reply he got up and walked away. I've been spending a good part of the past two hours trying to find him, but I couldn't. I don't know what to do mom, I don't know!" Hana cried out the last part, surprising her mother. Tsume walked over to her daughter and placed a hand on her back, and said "Hana, it'll be ok, why didn't you say it back." Tsume said in the most motherly voice she could, "I'm not sure mom, I mean we just met, and we just mated. And he goes drops that on me I wasn't expecting this." She said still crying, her mother took her inside, and told her that in the morning that they will look for him. Cause no one from her pack just gets up and walks away any more.

Hana accepted this answer and went to her room, when she got there the door was slightly open, and she rushed to it barging in with the speed of a hundred dogs. Naruto was shocked to say the least he didn't think that she would be back so soon, that he would have a little more time before she got here. He didn't want her to see him this way, when she finally spoke up "Where the hell do you think you've been I've been worried sick about you for the past two hours. You tell me that you love me then you get up and leave, what kind of bullshit is that?!" Hana yelled to him, dropping the box that she had been carrying in her hands this whole time.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say before he started to walk away, she grabbed him by his elbow and threw him at the bed. "And where the hell did you think you were going?!" she said with just as much anger in her voice. "I was going to stay….somewhere else I could tell by the look on your face that you were disgusted with me, for telling you how I felt." She cut him off by delivering a hard slap to the side of his face.

"You idiot haven't you ever seen someone shocked, haven't you seen someone surprised. Cause that's all that I was, and well I don't really know how to say it, cause I'm afraid to but I love you to." She said this cause Naruto to smile he grabbed her and pulled her down, onto him where he just rubs her back seeing how she has been worried about him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Hana-koi, but I didn't know that was how you felt, your face had a look of disgust or anger, I'm not sure but I thought that my confession made you hate me." he admitted to her, she liked the addition to the end of her name, yes she was still scared, but she knew he meant it. "No you Baka, I would never hate my mate. I was surprised, after what you told me of your past followed up with I love you most people would be shocked." "Do you mean it Hana?" she smiled at him before she spoke again.

"Yes you idiot, but now its punishment time!" Hana said with an evil smirk showing up on her face "Punishment for what?" he asked. "One, for making me worry, two for thinking I was mad at my mate, if I was ever mad at you, then I would have said something to you." She finished with a matter of fact statement fashion.

"So what is my punishment going to be?" he asked, that's when the devil smirk reappeared, and she said "first you're going to be my pillow till I say so, second, well you'll see on Saturday." She finished with an evil smirk, she knew not letting him know would be more painful than knowing and that would be punishment enough.

"Alright Hana-koi" Naruto said, and with this both Hana and Naruto got ready for bed. Unlike the first night Naruto wasn't as nervous changing around Hana, don't get him wrong he was beat red, and the heat his face gave off could melt any type of snow. But he was still more comfortable then last night.

The next morning, he was awoken to Hana whimpering, wondering why; he realized he moved his hand off her back. He enjoyed her squirming, but still it was his nature to make her happy and put his hand back, he stayed awake, and with his other hand started to play with her hair. Till she woke up, she smiled to see her mate was becoming more and more comfortable with her.

"Do I get a morning kiss pillow?" she asked still half asleep, "pillows can't give kisses but they can receive them." He said with a knowing smirk that she would fall for it, and that she did cause next thing he knew he was pushed down by his mate, her lips on his. It was only their second kiss but this one was as passionate as the first but this time, she rubbed her tongue on his bottom lip to ask for entrance to his mouth. He allowed her entrance, and she deepened the kiss further. She assumed Naruto didn't know what he was doing, and she was fine with this, she could there sex life to fit what she likes. This made Hana feel a bit wilder, and she started to crawl back on him, they heard a knock on her door. "Hana did Naruto ever show up last night" Tsume yelled through the door, when Hana heard her mother she was furious, but she responded. "Yes mother he's right here, I was just starting his punishment!" she yelled back, but at this point the mood was pretty much killed, and she knew it too. "Good, tell him to get dressed and meet me in the kitchen we have to go and talk to the hokage today." She yelled, and then left. Naruto looked at Hana with pleading eyes and she knew why, she crawled back up to his face and cupped it in her hands. "Naruto-kun we will continue this, it may not be today, it may not be tomorrow but we will continue this!" she said to him they gave him a quick kiss, and got out of bed, making sure to wave her hips as much as she could, knowing his eyes were directly locked on to her.

"You heard Kaa-san, Naruto-kun get up and get dressed; we've got another long day, a less emotional day, but still a long one." She told him, and he nodded and got up. She admired her mate when he did this, and also noticed something she had dent before. A scar that ran down his back, and one on his chest, she wanted to give a sad smile but she remembered what happen last time she did that and kept it to herself. She walked over to him after he was dressed in the clothes that they had bought him, the previous day, and pulled him into a hug. He fell into the hug with no problem, and she loved that he would do anything just for her to be happy.

They made their way to the kitchen hand in hand. They saw Tsume in her usual chair, reading her paper like she did the previous morning, and how she was when Naruto first met her. "Morning pups, seems like we all made it home last night!" she said with an evil glint in her eyes, Naruto knew this was directed at him. "I'm so sorry Tsume, it was just something happened and I needed to think." "Bullshit, you needed me to push the thought out of you damn mind!" Hana said, a bit angrily, "your right Hana-koi, it did take her to make me see straight last night, sorry if I made you worry." "Pup I had faith you would come back you would come back to your pack, Hana just needs to learn this too." Tsume finished and got back to reading her paper; while Naruto and Hana sat down to eat breakfast. Naruto was enjoying picking on Hana while she ate this morning flicking her nose, poking her sides to make her make a "eeep" type noise, but he was also trying to be somewhat loving with her, he would feed her toast, not really romantic he thought, but it'll work for know he thought. Then he remember something "Hana-koi you said the second part of my punishment will happen Saturday, seeing how today's Wednesday, and that's a few days away can you tell me what will happen?" he asked her, she responded with a simple response "oh nothing much you're just going with me to dinner with my friends is all" she stated like it was nothing wrong. Naruto didn't think this, he knew Hana and Tsume, and most of the other Inuzuka's excepted him, but not other villagers, "um is there something else I can do?" he asked her, hoping for a response that gets him, out of this when she replied "nope, now either, you finish up yourself, or ill help you!" she said, while holding a spoon.

After a very amusing breakfast, or at least what Tsume thought was an amusing breakfast, Naruto picking on Hana and trying to be playful with her, then her just torturing him. She would tell him to close his eyes and open his mouth to wait for the eggs and he would, but they would never show up, and when he would look again she would hit him in the head with the spoon, and just giggle at his response. This went on till Tsume spoke up, "Well look at the time, Naruto your coming with me, we have to go and talk to the hokage." Tsume said standing up, when Hana spoke up "My team doesn't have any missions today so can I come along mom?" Hana asked, "of course pup, this is about your mate after all." Tsume stated. The three started the trek into town at this point.

**Well, what do you all think Naruto and Hana, started to develop a emotional bond, which might I add felt, hard to write, but I aim to please and this had to happen, now you might have a few questions like what did Naruto do when he went missing, what's in the black box that they got from his apartment, why didn't Hana just have her way with him there? Well my friends these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter till then Peace. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So how did you guys/girls/people/homies/dudes/dudetes like the last chapter, I had a really hard time writing it. Not too sure why I did, but never the less I did, in my opinion it came out alright though. Also thought I would be nice and post this extra chapter. **

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

The trio was on their way to the hokage's office for a meeting with the older man. Naruto hasn't seen him in what seemed like a week, which for the blonde was odd. He saw the man as somewhat family even though he knew the hokage didn't see him that way, or he would have stopped the way Naruto was treated as a child. But he got over the thought quickly, when Hana grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

He smiled when she did this, and started tracing circles on the top of her hand, making her blush and smile at him. Tsume could only smirk at the way they were acting 'three days, and acting like they've been mated for years' she mused to herself. Hana on the other hand was happy 'after the meeting this morning, and his training later, I'll sit down to actually get to know him. I mean I am his mate' she thought to herself. Naruto on the other hand only thought one thing 'wow her hand is soft'. The best part of the moment was he didn't only think this, but also said it out loud causing Hana to smirk, and Tsume to burst out laughing.

"Man pup, you sure know how to speak your mind." She pointed out to him while still laughing. "Sorry Tsume, it happens quiet often to me," he followed up, with this she just smiled at him while they walked.

They were still about 2 miles out from the hokage's tower, and the meeting wasn't for another hour, so Tsume decided that they would stop at a shop Naruto new all too well. "Um Tsume, I think I will stay out here" "I don't think so pup your with us, so you stay with us, got it?!" she more or less told him, then stated. "Yes Tsume" was all he said and followed her and Hana in.

As soon as he walked in the door the atmosphere changed, the man behind the counter was the first to speak. "Boy you may look different but I told you many of times, get the fuck out or I'll kill you and no one will care." The man must have been an idiot not to see Naruto walk in holding Hana's hand, cause next thing Naruto knew Hana's hand wasn't there anymore, and he saw her throw the old man threw the wall, and then she spat at him "you ever dare talk to my mate like that again, I'll kill you and no one will care." She finished grabbing Narutos hand and leaving the store, taking him to a stone wall across the street she pushed him down on it, and then took to sitting on his lap while they waited for her mom.

A few minutes later Tsume walked out of the store, a bag or two in her hand smiling at her daughter for the passion she showed for her mate. "So pup what caused that outburst?" she asked knowing the answer already just wanting to hear it from her daughter. "No one and I mean NO one will treat my mate, that way and get away with it, because well I love him" Hana explained. Tsume just smiled and motioned for them to get moving.

The group finally made to the Hokage's office, with no other incidents along the way. Tsume has shown Hana what she bought, and it made Hana blush the darkest shade of red that she could. Naruto tried to sneak a peak, but Tsume hid the item away well, before he could. "Now now Naruto-pup, you'll get to see it in good time. Don't worry" she said to reassure him. He just nodded not thinking too much of it.

As they walked up the stairs, Naruto asked what the meeting was about. "Well first is to prove to him that your now part of our clan, Second is to have Hana instated as your instructor till the Chunin exams, lastly to have you sign the final paperwork to say that you're her mate, well the paper work says husband but that is just finicky wording to people not from our clan." Tsume told him, he understood it all, but then it finally clicked.

"Wait Hanas going to be my new teacher? But how, doesn't she have a team that she needs to be with!" he finished. "Well Naruto-pup, I'm going to ask for a extended leave for her so she can teach you, ill have it fall under clan business so that it gets passed." She finished, leaving him to think about it. He then spoke to Hana directly "looks like we get to spend more time together now" he told her with a smile on his face.

She responded with a happy tone but with the face of a teacher "Now Naruto-kun this may give us more time to spend together but, we will also be training got it!" she finished in away to leave no arguments. He just nodded to this, he didn't care he got to spend time with her that's all that mattered to him.

After their little talk they were at the hokage's door, they knocked on the door waiting for a response, and then they heard it "come in!" the voice said with a commanding tone. Tsume pushed the door open for all to walk in. The hokage took notice Tsume, her daughter Hana behind her with a blonde that seemed a bit familiar he just couldn't place his finger on it though.

"So Tsume I thought you were bringing Naruto here, so that he could sign the last of the papers, and prove to me that he is married to your daughter" the old hokage said, Tsume was about to respond when Naruto did "heh that hurts old man I don't visit for a week and you already forget what I look like?" Naruto asked in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. The old hokage's face nearly fell off when he found out the man in front of him was actually 13 year old Naruto, he recomposed himself and asked "so Naruto how did this happen?"

Naruto told him everything from finding Hana in the woods, to the mating ceremony. When he finished the hokage spoke up, "well Naruto are you happy?"

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, and more now that I know Hana loves me, and I love her." Naruto stated "Fine then you two have my blessing, but first I need to check your seal Naruto, just to make sure it hasn't changed when you had your sudden growth spurt here."

The hokage motioned for Naruto to come and stand in front of him. When Naruto got there he lifted his shirt and channeling some chakra into his stomach to have the seal appear, the hokage saw it he was indifferent about it, but said "that's good thank you Naruto, now Tsume I don't think that this was all that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her.

"well you see now that Naruto is part of our clan he has to learn our clan techniques, and that requires a teacher seeing how I'm to busy being the clan head and all I need to have one of my clan members commissioned to train him." She finished, and the hokage responded "that is true anyone you might have in mind?" he asked knowing the answer and starting the paper work for it "who else but my daughter and his mate, she is the only I can trust with this."

"And how much time do you think that he needs to train, in your clan techniques?"

"I'm thinking till the Chunin exams, but this means he won't be able to train with that mutt Hatake anymore!" Tsume finished, and the old man just smirked "awwh yes Kakashi I heard what you did to him, can I ask why?"

"He was ignoring Naruto-pups training. Did you know he only knows two jutsu that are usable in combat?"

"No I didn't Kakashi lead me to believe that he knew more than just two."

"Well he lied to you!" finally Naruto spoke up, "not to mention that he also has been teaching the villages precious teme his signature move, and giving the banshee medical scrolls." Naruto also pointed out.

This made the old hokage mad, while giving him a good idea. "Naruto I want you to tell him, about these current arrangements, if I'm correct your team will be meeting soon no?" Naruto nodded "good, you and Hana can leave once you sign this" he said pushing two papers forward "I have a few things that I have to speak to Tsume about" the old man said, Naruto nodded again, signed and left with Hana towards Team 7 training grounds. On the way there they thought they heard Tsume yell what but just passed it off as nothing.

They reached the training ground to see Sasuke and Sakura "sparing" or so they called it. It looked more like Sasuke, kicking Sakura's ass up and down the field while she tried to do something. The pair finally noticed them, stopped the 'sparing' and walked over. "Well, look at what we have here a dobe, and his bitch" Sasuke said smirking and turning away, not expecting the next thing that happened to him.

Naruto set him flying in the air, and he took chase after him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke as he flew, and threw him the opposite direction, he put his hands together and formed a hand sign, and 4 other Narutos appeared at that moment. They all ran to where Sasuke was about to land, when the first one juggle kicked him back into the air while yelling "NAR" the next two jumped up and kneed him so that he would end up flying higher while also yelling, "UTO". Next up the last clone, jumped sending an upper cut into the Uchiha stomach while yelling "INUZUKA." Sasuke was about fifty feet in the air when the real Naruto appeared above him; he kicked him a crossed his back sending the boy flying back down to the solid earth while yelling "**NARUTO INUZUKA BARAGE**." To say Hana was impressed with the combo, would be an understatement, sure it was sloppy had no elegance to it, but it had power and that's something she could help him refine, and plus it looked like he came up with the idea out of nowhere so she was happy with it.

The Uchiha when he landed was beat up bad, he was coughing blood up rapidly, while unconscious. His clothes that he was wearing were nothing but torn rags at this moment. Sakura ran over to the scene, and grabbed Naruto by his arm "Why did you do that, WHY YOU DAMN DOBE WHY!" she yelled at Naruto, what he did next surprised her.

"Sakura get off me, NOW! Unless you want to end up like your precious Teme over there!" he told her, but she didn't listen, she thought she knew how to control him so she tried "what are you talking about Naruto-kun?" she asked innocently playing on the crush she thought he still had for her "don't you still like me, now here lets you and I go get Sasuke-kun and grab lunch ok?" she asked in the same tone of voice, she knew this would work when really all she wanted to do was use him to bring Sasuke to the hospital.

This pissed Naruto off more, he grabbed her hand and pushed her off of himself "I told you to get off of me you damn Banshee, and to answer your questions first, he insulted my Hana-koi anyone who does that and I mean anyone will face my complete and utter wrath, got it!" he told her, venom leaking into his tone of voice "second, you dare try to play with my emotions again, and I won't hesitate to snap the arm that ever so touches me! And the crush I had for you is long dead my love is only to that of Hana-koi" he said while taking a deep breath to calm himself "now you two are still part of my pack, so guess that means I should apologize to the teme, but like I said my Hana-koi means everything to me, and a single insult her way will make this happen again." Told her but in a calmer tone "please give this to the mutt of a sensei when he finally decides to arrive" he was about to toss her a paper when he heard his sensei speak.

"Now Naruto what happen here?" Kakashi asked blaming Naruto, before getting any details. "Well Mutt-sensei the Teme over here said some words that if anyone here repeats will also get the same treatment." Naruto told him directing KI in Sakuras direction. "But the reason I'm here is to give you this" Naruto handed him the paper "and to tell you I will not be training, attending training sessions, or going on missions with team 7, until after the Chunin exams, for I'm being trained privately till then." Naruto finished.

Kakashi then asked him "does the hokage know of this?" Kakashi said Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but Hana who has been sitting on the side lines watching the fun happen decides to speak up. "Of course he knows you damn mutt, now if there isn't anything else I think you might want to take the Brooding emo to the hospital, he seems to be in a lot of pain." Hana finished pointing at Sasuke, who was still coughing up globs of blood.

Kakashi saw this grabbed the boy and shushined away, Sakura then looked at Naruto and asked "so does that mean you not on our team anymore?"

"No banshee I still am but instead of watching mutt-sensei train you and Sasuke while leaving me in the dust, I'll be training with my clan that way we actually might survive the Chunin exams got it memorized" he said to her. She nodded and ran off to the hospital to find her Sasuke.

"Well done Nar-kun" Hana said shortening his name to show that he's hers. "I think you conveyed a very good message to the banshee, cause let's just say a second longer on your arm, she might have ended up dog food" Hana said with an evil smirk.

"Now Hana-koi you wouldn't want to upset the pup's stomachs would ya" Naruto said laughing at his joke, Hana followed soon. "Well since it's about lunch time now, want to grab something to eat?" Naruto asked her, she nodded grabbed his arm.

**So what does everyone think, does sakura know that he doesn't like her anymore, and do you think Sasuke learned his place I sure don't think so, but I do change my mind a bit so till next time Peace. **

**p.s. there will be time skips, but they will include training montages that we don't need anything important will be written out, or told through flash backs ok good again peace. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, what everyone up to? … no response ok, well that's awkward. Besides that I hope you all like chapter 7, I thought it was an interesting piece. I did want to point something out that I don't think most people know. I write these chapters long in advance, that way if something happens I can still post them. What made me point this out is I will answer questions in later chapters, so i'm not ignoring just putting them in the chapters that i'm currently writing. Ok, with that being said I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ALSO I forgot to include this in my other chapters but, I would like to still thank, Blacksheep123 for the idea for this story WOOT. **

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

Tsume was shocked at the news she was just told. "You see they didn't want anyone to know until, either three things happened." The old hokage said, reaching into his bottom desk drawer pulling out his pipe.

"How could it be possible, I mean she was my best friend?" Tsume said, a little more shocked with the news she received, and every time she thinks of it her head become further confused.

She stood up taking a deep breath, bowing to the old hokage "thank you lord hokage for this information." She took her leave after this. The old man smirked as he saw her go, and thought to himself 'Naruto, either I opened Pandora's Box for you or just made your life better.' he smirked at the thought, and lit his pipe looking over his Konoha

Tsume was walking back to her clans' house, remembering what just happened at the hokage's tower after Naruto and Hana left.

The old man looked to make sure the door was shut again before speaking to her "so Tsume regarding your request, about knowing who Narutos parents really are" the old man took a deep breath "I can tell you but you have to follow 3 simple rules understand?" she could only nod at this "you knew his mother well, actually you considered her your best friend till she died." The old man said this; Tsume's eyes nearly popped out of her head "WHAT" she yelled so loud that she was sure, that everyone in the village had heard her, "what do you mean that Naruto is Kushina's son, you….. You told me that he died when she did…you know I was supposed to adopt him, if anything happened to her." Tsume asked the old man, she was shaking at this point not too sure why but she was shaking. "I'm truly sorry for keeping this from you but, you know how the council can be." He said to her hoping for her to calm down but it didn't work she snarled the next part, not out of anger she just couldn't control herself right now "so if Kushina is his mom, then I can only guess who his dad is." The old man just nodded, "well to be honest now that you pointed it out it makes since, take away the whisker marks and well," she said while looking at the Hokage Mountain, directly at the fourths head. "So what do you plan on doing with this information?" the old man asked again, "simple tell him, I can only suspect he will be here tomorrow to claim what is his thought," she added. "I can only agree, ill inform his godfather that he knows too, he will want to teach the boy as well." Tsume at first only shrugged at the statement till it sunk in "HE HAS a GOD DAMN FUCKING GOD FATHER, WHERE THE HELL HAS HE BEEN?" Tsume well she was pissed, had no one seen the way the boy was before? "Tsume please calm, down your going to attract attention if you keep yelling," The old man calmly stated. She did as she was told, and sat back down, "so do I know the godfather, so I can beat him…I mean, introduce him to Naruto?" Tsume said, calming down, shock finally taking over. "No, but Minato, wanted Naruto to live like, a hero but as you saw that didn't happen. And he didn't people to blame Naruto for his death, which come to the terms of me telling you his parentage, 1 he gets married before finding out, 2 he finds out and confronts me, 3 Kyuubi tells him." The old man said looking how Tsume was.

When Tsume finally snapped out of her thoughts of what she just found out, she was back at her house. She knew that Naruto wasn't going to take this lightly, so she was trying to think of a way to make it easier for him. That's when it hit her, his stomach she will make dinner, and break the news to him there. Hana will be there because this will also concern her now, and she can help keep him calm, if the way they were acting this morning. 'Him taking off, like he did really help push their relationship in the right direction' she thought to herself and goes to work on dinner.

Hana was dragging Naruto through town, to her favorite restaurant. They had just left team sevens training grounds, after their little confrontation there he asked her if she wanted to get something to eat. She not being really hungry agreed so she may spend more time, with her mate. "Hana-koi, where are we going?" Naruto asked his mate, it really didn't matter to him he just wanted to make small talk. "You will see soon Nar-kun" she replied excitedly. That's when they approached a small tea shop, Hana loved this place she would come here with her best friends to talk and hang out.

The couple entered the tea shop and the owner recognized Hana quickly and had her seated quickly in a booth style seat that her and her friend always occupied when they came here. Hana pushed Naruto in first, and slid in next to him quickly and leaned in to him. "So nar-kun what do you want to get, they don't really have lunch food but we could always have a small snack" she said, he wasn't going to disagree with her, "I think I like how this cake sounds" he told her. "Hmm chocolate ok nar-kun" she called the waiter over, and ordered the cake and two cups of tea for her and her mate, she then started talk to him. "Nar-kun this is like our first date isn't it?"

"Kind of is, isn't." he said to her smiling, she just snuggled his arm more at his response. "So how did it feel doing that to the banshee" she knew if he didn't talk about it he would bottle it up, and just do something stupid later. "Actually it felt good, I don't know how to explain it but it felt like a weight has been lifted, plus I meant everything I said." He told her and she knew exactly what he was talking about but wanted to test him one last time. "And what would that be Nar-kun?"

"The part where i'm over her, and in love with you Hana-koi." He told her this proudly, and she loved every minute of it. She smiled and snuggled into his arm again, when there cake and tea finally came. The piece that came out was big enough for two so she got an idea, "Nar-kun feed me" she told him, he just nodded and did what he told. She smiled at this because she was happy. Happy at the moment that they were sharing, she would never change anything and wanted to stay like this, with him forever.

"Hana-koi when I get a piece?" he asked her, she giggled at this and feed him some. They went back and forth like this till the cake was gone, when he finally spoke up again. "Hana-koi, when we train do I have to call you Hana-sensei?" he asked her and she nodded "well what are you going to teach me?" he followed up with. She smirked at this and straightened up a bit. "Well Nar-kun, first thing that I have to do is testing you and see what your levels are on a 5 point scale, then well go from there." She told him finger pointing in the air with a matter of fact look on her face. He just nodded at her, "so what are going to do for the rest of the day then?" he asked her, knowing they weren't going to start training till tomorrow, well I was thinking of going and taking a nap, and then just relaxing with you" she told him. He nodded not disagreeing, so they finished their tea and paid. It was Narutos turn to pick where they went; he knew Hana wanted to relax so he picked the most calming place that he could think of. That's how they ended up on the top of the forth's head again, this time though it was under good terms and he was happy that he could share his special spot with her.

They sat down, Hana taking her spot on his lap. She leaned her head into his shoulder pushing him back, where he landed on his back. "Comftable Hana-koi?" he asked her, "Why yes I am, pillow now nap time." She told him, and closed her eyes. He smiled as he watched as her breathing started to even out, and he started to run his hand through her hair. Taking in the scent of her shampoo, lilacs he liked it, it reminded him of her tattoo and the comment that her cousin made when he got his.

The two stayed this way for about 3 more hours when Hana finally looked up to see Naruto wide awake "Pillow why aren't you asleep?" she asked him half asleep still. He smirked at her and kept on playing with her hair. "Because Hana-koi, you slept while I relaxed like you wanted." He told her, this wasn't the answer she wanted but she accepted it anyway and snuggled back into his arm, when he spoke up again "Hana-koi, we should get going and get dinner seeing how we really didn't get lunch" Hana frowned, "what you didn't like the cake we share" she pouted, trying to tease him. "No! That's not it, I loved it, but I didn't eat a big breakfast today and well…" he didn't have to speak another word; his stomach did the talk for him. Hana perked up a bit hearing this "Nar-kun if you were hungry still you could have told me, now let's get some food for you, and continue this at home" she told him and he listened. He decided to scoop her up bridal style and carried her home. Doing this caused her to blush a bright red, which he thought look wonderful on her.

Tsume looked at the time, 'where are Naruto and Hana' she thought. She knew they had to go see his old team but what else could they be doing. Pushing this thought out of her mind she looked over at the table of she had made, and admired it for a minute. She heard the door open hoping it was who she was waiting for, but it wasn't. Kiba her youngest walked in "Whats up the giant spread tonight Kaa-san?" Kiba asked, while Akamaru yipped in agreement. "Well I've got some big news today and I thought it would be a good idea to make a feast to go along with this." As she finished explaining Naruto and Hana both walked in, Tsume looked at them with a smile, and Hana looked at her then to the table. 'Last time she did this she had bad news to tell us' Hana thought, "Mom, what's wrong?" Hana asked her. Tsume knew this wasn't going to get past her, so she just told her "Hana sit down, let's eat first then we will talk."

Hana didn't like this answer, "Does this have to do with you staying at the Hokage's after we left?" she asked.

"Hana do as I said and eat then we will talk." Naruto spoke up next, "Tsume does it have to do with me?" he asked her, his tone becoming down casted; Hana saw this and grabbed his hand to help distract him. She shoot her mom a look, "ok pups let's eat, then we will talk and Naruto yes it has to do with you, and don't worry it is all good news so cheer up cause you won't be tasting my cooking often got it!" she told him with a thumbs up.

So they all did just that and sat and eat, Hana was still worried about what her mom was getting ready to tell them, but knew she could keep Naruto calm. When dinner was done and they all cleaned off the table Tsume spoke up again "Alright pups out to the den, we need to talk!" she told them, everyone in the room left and went to the families den room, a decent sized room a few book shelves here and there, and a couple of pictures hanging here and there, a TV was in the middle of the far wall, while the couch surrounded it in a L shaped pattern. The three "pups" went and sat down, while Tsume grabbed a picture of a woman with violent red hair, and a man with blonde hair just like Naruto and sat at the end of the couch to face everyone.

Hana had taken to cuddling with Naruto, knowing with her, he wouldn't move and she could stay comftable while also keeping him calm with whatever news was coming. Then Tsume started "Naruto I asked the hokage about your parentage seeing how as your mother in law and your current clan head it's my job to look into these types of things when I found something out." She told him than pointed to the picture "do you know who this man and this woman are?" she asked him. He nodded "I know that man, that's my hero the forth sure he put Kurama in me, but he had no choice as for the women I have not a clue!" he told her. A sad smile came formed on her face when she spoke next, "Naruto the woman is you're…." She took a deep breath "your mom and the fourth was your father!" she told him.

Narutos eyes went wide at this and he frozen, Hana laying on him instantly felt this. She moved to look at him but he was gone. Not physically but mentally he was gone, all she kept calling his name but he wasn't responding, to deep into shock Tsume thought. But that wasn't it

"**So boy, they told you?" **Kurama asked Naruto

"Yea, did you know?" Naruto asked him.

"**Yes, now before we play twenty questions I have a simple answer for you, and then a question. First I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know yet, simple as that." **The great beast told Naruto.

"**Now do you hate your father for what he did to you? I mean putting me in here, making you lose both him and your mother?" **the great beast finished

"No why would I, I think I understand slightly, he probably thought that if he wasn't willing to give his son up why shouldn't anyone else, am I right?" Naruto asked

The beast smiled the giant fox smile that it had and answered, **"you hit the nail on the head boy, now in due time I will tell you why I attacked the village, I feel like I can start trusting you. Now I'm going to kick you out with a bit of advice, take your girl kit!" ** The demon laughed as it kicked Naruto out of him own mind.

When he woke again Hana, was shaking him and calling his name tears where slowly rolling down her face, "Naruto, Naruto-kun wake up, Naruto!" and that's when she got a response "yes Hana-koi?"

She smiled seeing he was back and hugged him, Tsume spoke knowing he was back, "Now this leads into the next part of the discussion. Hana, I'm sorry to say you have to make a choice now, become clan Head or Stay with Naruto!" Tsume finished with everyone dropping their jaws.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I hope everyone liked the last chapter, I did especially the cliff hanger at the end. You know the one that will be answered in this chapter, with what's going to end up happening so let's find out. **

**Warning I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden **

"So Hana you have to chose, Naruto or being clan head." Tsume said she was hoping her daughter would pick the right choice but you never knew.

"Why? Why are you making me chose?" Hana yelled at her mother a bit in furious that she would make her chose something like this.

"Because Naruto is now a clan head!" Tsume said to her

"What do you mean Tsume?" Naruto asked

"Since your father was the hokage, it made his name Namikaze a clan and since he died" she told him hoping he would catch on, which he did. "That would make me the last Namikaze, and clan head." He stated finishing her sentence.

"Exactly, now two clan heads can't be married, but clan heirs can be to make the relation of the clans stronger, that is why I'm going to say this one last time." Tsume stop to take a final breath.

"Hana do you want to be clan head!" Tsume asked her one last time.

Hana seemed frozen something she was expecting Naruto to do, but for once it was her. Time just seemed to tick on around her, she just didn't know. When finally Naruto spoke up, "when does she have to give you answer by Tsume?" He asked her.

"Now, I expect the council to want to have a meeting soon seeing how the hokage is going to release your heritage soon" she told him.

"And why of all time is the old man doing this!" he snarled the response.

"Cause, you got married and the release form you signed yesterday said it all, you were to in a rush to look though." She told him.

He looked over at Hana and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, he knew with everything that has been happening and he means EVERYTHING. That she has a right to freeze up, what happen next thought wasn't expected.

"No…no…no….NO!" she yelled, "I do not, I repeat do not want to be clan head anymore!" she finished.

Her mother could only smile at her daughter's response "good, so this is where Kiba gets involved your now main clan heir, while Hana will be secondary just in case something happens to you." She told him he just nodded as stunted by the revelations that have been happening this night.

"So Tsume, what does that mean for us?" Naruto asked

"Simple" she started when a knocked was heard; Tsume got up to answer the door.

"Inuzuka-san, you and Lord Namikaze, are to be at the council meeting tonight at 9" the ANBU that was there told her.

"Thank you" She told him, and he vanished.

"Here that pup, meeting at 9 that gives us an hour I'm going to relax till then, Kiba do the dishes "she yelled out, getting a loud grumbling noise from the current clan heir.

"Do that again Kiba and you won't be walking right for a week" she yelled to him. His eyes widen with this and he got to the kitchen.

Naruto took Hana bridal style to her room; he laid her down and lay next to her. She spoke again "a lot to take in huh?" she asked him

Naruto nodded, grabbed her hand and asked her "are you sure about this?"

"Of course pillow, now what do you think Hana Inuzuka Namikaze…. I like it!" she asked a little out of the blue, he smirked at her and answer.

"Hana-koi, you know I like anything you do, now get some rest I don't know when this meeting will…" he was cut off as Hana slammed her lips on to his. She started hard and fast knowing he would be caught off guard, then slowly she made it deeper and more passionate. She broke it, to speak.

"I want to continue what we started this morning Nar-kun!" she told him, her eyes alight with lust. He knew now wasn't the best time, and thought of something.

"When I get back Hana-koi, I have a meeting in an hour and I want to take my time with you" he told her. She didn't like his answer, but new it to be true.

"Fine" she huffed, trying to tease him a little.

"I'm going to get ready then while you're gone." She got up at this and walked away, her hips swaying more, and more knowing his gaze was locked on them. She pulled her clothes off there in the room, before disappearing into her private bathroom.

'Man Hana-koi you are evil you know that?' he thought to himself and got up to get ready for his meeting, when Tsume knocked on the door.

"Ready pup?"

"As ready as ill ever be!" he told her a bit nervous

"Let's get going then"

And with that the two where off, the council held meetings in the middle room of the hokage tower, across from the mission room. Both Tsume and Naruto it would take 20 minutes to get there so they took their time.

"So, pup when are you two moving?" Tsume asked a sly expression on her face.

"What do you mean? I can't afford a house." He told her, she laughed at this and just kept walking when he spoke again "but I would love to live in a house Hana and I owned."

Tsume smirked at this and just kept moving.

They moved in silence and got to the tower, without another word from either of them. Tsume showed him where to go. They arrived at a large door that had the Konoha symbol on it. She pushed it open to reveal a dimly lighted room, with all the clan head there.

The heads all looked to see what was happening, when the door pushed open. What they all saw shocked them all, Minato Namikaze walked in with Tsume? Everyone swore it was him, their late yonidame hokage, was alive till the hokage spoke up.

"Naruto glad you could make it, now there is a seat next to Tsume that you can use, I know it hasn't been touched in years but it's your rightful place anyway." He told the blonde who nodded and sat there.

"Hokage-sama, why is the demon brat here?" a woman that reminded him of Sakura yelled.

"Haruno speak again," the old man stopped and motioned his hand "and you die!" he told her this, and she yelped when two short swords were held to her neck.

"Now you all may wonder why young Naruto is here?" he asked the council and everyone in the room just nodes their heads.

"Fine now as everyone knew Minato married Kushina, and she got pregnant soon after. Well the night of the Kyuubi attack happen to be the night of Naruto Namikaze birth!" he told the council, a few whispers were heard when finally a man that looked like Naruto classmate Ino, spoke up.

"Why weren't we told of his parentage before?"

"His parents' wishes, they wanted him safe if they both passed, and with the enemies that they both had, it was easier not to tell anyone. His own godfather believes he is dead."

With the last statement Narutos head shot up "I have a godfather?" he asked the old hokage.

"Yes, now to get onto business, Naruto you were called here to except the position, as Namikaze clan head. Do you except?"

"Yes, but if we had a clan, does that mean we have a clan house?" he also asked

"Of course we will talk about that after the meeting" he told him.

Now it was someone that looked Hinata Hyuaga to speak up, "Hokage-sama, for to be a clan head he has to be at least 18, and a Chunin which currently he is neither." This caused another spurt of whispering in the room, till the hokage spoke again.

"I know that's why his wife will train him, and that is also why when he does pass his heritage will be known to the world." With this everyone but Naruto and Tsume looked confused.

"What would marry that demon spawn" a random civilian asked before blood shoot out of there neck.

The hokage looked down at everyone before speaking again "now if someone calls him demon again, it is punishable by death." He told everyone while smiling at Naruto who had a kunai in his hand ready to throw it.

"So I take it Hatake enrolled his team, in the Chunin exams?" the rather large looking clan head spoke next, the man reminded him of Choji.

"Yes now any last questions, we have a room that needs to be cleaned, and a boy to train to become a clan head and Chunin?" the hokage spoke.

He received a round of no's and everyone got up to leave. Tsume stayed seated, and pulled Naruto back down when he got up to leave. He looked at her she just shook her head no and told him to stay.

After everyone left the hokage spoke to the two who were still here, when Tsume spoke up "so what of his inheritance?" she asked

"And concern is it to you Tsume" the hokage retorted.

"He is my son in law" she added

"Fine you can be here, for this now Naruto you will have access to your father's estate, in there should be your inheritance, as for your name." the old hokage sighed know more paper work will need to be done now. "You will take your father's name"

He went to continue when Naruto spoke up "um actually I wanted to be called Naruto Inuzuka Namikaze, and my mate would like to be called the same, but with Hana of course." He told him.

"Fine thank you for reminding, Tsume was a decision agreed upon?"

"Yes, please put Kiba as main clan heir and Hana as secondary." She told him he nodded and just sighed, again thinking of the extra paper work. He got up then and walked to Naruto handing him a key.

"Sorry for lying all these years, you and your "mate" should move into your house soon." He told Naruto, using air quotes for mates, knowing that they were married.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto said shocking everyone but bringing a small smile to the old man's face.

"You haven't called me those in years" he told Naruto as the two clan heads left.

Halfway back to the clan house Tsume spoke up. "So ill ask again, when you two are moving?" she asked

"Well as soon as Hana-koi is ready then we will." He told her smiling then finished "thank you Tsume"

"For what pup?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known about my parents, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be with Hana" he said, and gave her a quick hug.

She responded "well if you're that thankful you better take care of my Pup, got it!" she told him.

"Will do!" at this they arrived back at the house, he went to Hana's room, to see her asleep. He smiled knowing what she wanted to do. 'Must've been a stressful day to tucker her out like that' he thought to himself, slipping out of his clothes and lying next to her. She curled up on him, and started smiling and he drifted off to sleep at that.

Naruto woke up first the next morning, he looked down to see Hana still smiling and like the afternoon before he started to play with her hair. He smiled at her thinking of what brought him here when he was pulled into his head.

"**I'm going to keep this short kit, get stronger something is coming." **Kurama told him

"Whats coming?" Naruto asked

"**Not sure but whatever it is, it's taking my brothers and sister out! Now go your mates waking up" **the tailed beast told him and he nodded.

Outside his mind he saw that Kurama was telling the truth, Hana was starting to stir. "Nar-kun when do you get home?" she asked with a yawn escaping her voice.

"Around 11 you were fast asleep, when I got here." He told her and she nuzzled his neck.

"So Hana-koi did you mean that yesterday?" he asked her she nodded, "Well then if that's the case how about we move into a house of our own!" he asked her

She sat up at this, and he took notice of what she was wearing. A top so thin that if it didn't have the black tint to it, it would have been see threw. "What do you mean?" she asked him noticing that he was staring at her.

A blush started to creep on his face "well see I was given my parents house last night and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me there." He asked her. She smiled at his blush knowing what she was wearing and gave him her answer

"Now why wouldn't I, I am your mate got it!"

"Great the old man said we could move in today" he told her

She smiled and got up to get dressed while smirking she told him "if that's the case i'll save this to christen our new house" she said.

He blushed a shade a red that made him look like a tomato. "Ok Hana-koi" was all that he said to her.

The two got dressed and went to breakfast both Tsume and Kiba weren't there, so they just ate alone. Hana reminded Naruto that they were meeting with her friends in 2 days so he better be prepared. He nodded and asked "so when are we moving in?"

"Today" she said excitedly

"Also the hokage is going to change our names; you and I will both have the Namikaze last name, while we both keep the Inuzuka." He said "I know it's only been four days but I owe your family so much, that I can't even express how thankful I am." He finished

She smiled at him, took his hand and kissed it. His action when doing this confused him greatly. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause, you don't have to think you owe use anything. Now let's go, we've got a room to pack." She told him, he snickered at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked him

"We could always use shadow clones, and go check the place out!" he told, she nearly face vaulted at this. But she nodded and he did his usual hand sign, 40 Narutos showed up.

"Whats up boss?" they all said in unison

"Moving day! Pack all of hana-kois's room, and bring it to this address" he hands the clone the address.

"Got it boss!" they all say together again, and then head upstairs to start working.

Naruto on the other hand, helps Hana clean the dishes. She didn't mind one bit actually she loved spending time with her Naruto. But she then remember, "So how long to the Chunin exams?" she asked him

"3 ½ weeks, why do you ask Hana-koi?"

"even though we may not be Inuzuka I'm still going to teach you!" she told him "now if I remember clan laws right, me being your mate also means a bond between our clans is now formed."

"What's that mean?" he asked her again.

"Simple! It means our clans will work together, and help each other out if needed!" she told him.

"I would have done that anyway, and you know this." He says

"I know but now that it is on paper, it is official" she finished.

He just smiles at her. The dishes were nearly done, when he decides to speak up again. "So want to go see our new home?"

"Finally, I thought you weren't going to ask, and I was going to have to drag you there." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Let's go!" he grabs her and puts her on his back, and using some chakra in his legs starts to jump for tree to tree.

"Nar-kun not that I'm complaining, but why am I not walking along side you?" she asked him

"Because Hana-koi, I'm suppose to carry you through the threshold of our home when were married, so I thought the same rule applies to when were mated." He tells her

She blushes and buries her face into the back of his shirt. They arrive at a decent sized gate just a mile west of the Hokage Mountain; the gate had a seal on it. Naruto was not that great with seals, but knew enough that he would be able to get in. He walked up to it and saw it was a blood seal. Knowing how the basics worked he bit his thumb and smeared it on the scroll, it took a minute but it worked just fine.

The piece of paper started to shrivel, the gate slowly creaked open. To show a huge compound, Hana couldn't believe it. The inside seemed like the perfect temp and the grounds even though not being touched in years seemed to be perfect also. They made their way to the front door Naruto assumed this is where the key was supposed to go. He pushed it in, and without even needing to twist the door opened the house was much bigger than they thought.

After a quick look around Hana spoke "10 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, 3 dens, 2 living rooms, 5 studies, 1 master work room, a library, a training pool, and a personal hot spring…" she trailed off at the house they would currently be living in.

"Hana-koi, how are your pups going to take moving? I forgot to ask you about this" he said

"Simply they will follow mommy!" she told him, he smiled knowing that losing them would be hard on her.

They saw the house was already furnished, and that there was dishes and silverware already here. Hana was afraid to open the fridge knowing no one's been here in years. She decided that would be a battle she let Naruto handle. They heard a knock at the door, and went to see who it was.

It turns out it was the clones; they had 2 boxes each and wanted to know where to put everything. Naruto smiled "see they can be useful." He said to himself.

As soon as the last put his box down, they all proofed out of existence, Naruto suddenly got a major headache, and fell over. Hana heard this and ran out of the master bedroom to see what was going on.

"Nar-kun...Naruto...Hey Look at me, are you ok?" She asked him, concern written all over her face.

"Yea Hana-koi, I get this way whenever I dispel a lot of clones at once." He told her

"That's cause, you get there memoires that they had." Someone said shocking the both of them, when they turned they saw it was Tsume sitting in the door way smirking.

"You know, the forth never invited anyone here, Kushina always came over to our place." She added as an after thought

"MOM, what are you doing here" Hana half yelled half asked

"Easy pup I saw the Narutos moving your stuff, so I wanted to check the place out and say" she stopped to take a breath "I'm going to miss having you at the compound." She finished with a smile, knowing this is the best for her daughter.

"Thanks mom, I know we don't say it much but I love you too." Hana said to her

"Yea yea whatever pup" her mom said in response "so ill leave you two alone, oh an Naruto a bit for training, just remember you learn everything you learn everything that they learn, nothing physical, just mental memory so that means you'll still have to practice it yourself." Tsume finished and left.

The young couple looked at each other, and started to set up their new home. This took those about 2 hours because Hana didn't want Naruto to use his clones again today, seeing how much it affected him earlier.

"Nar-kun now that was done with this we have 3 things to take care of" she told him.

He nodded and listened to her. "First is after dinner I'm going to make a training regiment for you, which we will start tomorrow. Second is your taking a bath with me in the hot spring we have, it looks perfect. And finally, we still have plans in 2 days so don't forget got it!" she told him, "Now go make us dinner" she told him he nodded and went to the fridge. This is what she had planned knowing that whatever is in there must be pretty fucking raunchy; to the point it might be living.

But when he opened the fridge nothing happen, she looked to see it was empty. "Hana-koi, threes nothing here should we go out to eat?"

"That seems to be our only option now doesn't it Nar-kun" she told him. He nodded, they then went out.

"Hana-koi, since you got to pick the last place we got to eat, can I pick this one?" he asked.

"Sure Nar-kun!" she said

He smiled and pulled her through town to a small shack like building, from the outside you could smell different broths, and instantly she knew what this place was.

"Nar-kun just remember we can't eat here all the time" she told him, he knew that, but it's been a while since he's had it so he thought tonight can't hurt.

The two walked up and moved the wiring that kept the bugs out, "Hey old man, can I get a Naruto special, and whatever Hana-koi wants" Naruto yelled

"Hey brat I don't care who you are, but Naruto special isn't on the menu, so….." Teuchi trailed off, at what looked like his original best customer walk in.

"Whats wrong old man, I'm gone 4 days and you don't want to make my special ramen anymore?" Naruto asked forgetting he hasn't seen him since the growth spurt.

"Naruto….Naruto is that you my boy?" Teuchi yelled "Ayame, get out here Narutos here!" he yelled into the back

"Bullshit dad, he hasn't been here in….." her voice stopped when she him, "NARUTO WHAT HAPPEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" she screamed at him, making him cower slightly.

"hehe, let's see, where should I start he said" and he got to explaining the whole story to the both of them, watching their jaws drop at the part where he's married now, that he's the fourths son.

Teuchi was the first to speak "well your ramens on the house tonight boy, and for you wonderful girl what can I get her." He said

"Just a simple beef ramen please" she said, "Now Naruto remember only one bowl, we talked about this"

"Ok Hana-koi" he said, and at this everyone around face fell wide open. Naruto only have one bowl? That isn't possible. But it happen, and he paid anyway saying it's the least that he could do.

Ayame watched as he walked away "to bad he's married, I would have loved to have some fun with that" she out loud, her dad fainted at this.

Naruto and Hana got back to their new home, to see the triplets where there. They all barked as soon as they saw Hana, then Tsume stepped out from the corner "finally you two are home" she stated

"Well there was no food, so we went out to eat" Naruto said.

"I guess that's a good answer, but these three were looking for you Hana" Tsume pointed out.

"Thanks mom, come on boys I'll show you three your new room!" Hana said with excitement in her voice

"New room?" Tsume stated but asked Naruto

"Yeah we kind of have 9 other bedrooms, so Hana decided that the pups can have their own." He told her she smiled

"Spoiling her already I see" Tsume said

"Whatever keeps her happy makes me happy" Naruto said.

Tsume smiled, gave him a quick hug, and left. Naruto went inside to find Hana, but this time he decided to close the gate, to stop people from just walking in on them.

When he got inside, he saw Hana and the pups playing. She was smiling the largest smile, and that made him even happier. Hana said something that he didn't hear, and the dogs tackled him to the ground and started to lick him. "Hey, hey guys I know I need a bath but your mom and me are going to take one soon," he told the pups

The smallest of the three yipped, "I know, but you'll guys love this place, you got at least 2 miles out back to play in."

Hana forgot Naruto could understand the youngest of the three, but smiled at it. She grabbed Naruto by the arm, and pulled him inside she told him to get ready for a bath and meet her in the spring room; he only nodded and just went straight there. He grabbed a towel and went in, took off his towel and sat in the spring.

About 10 minutes Hana came in, she was dressed in well nothing she saw this as her opportunity to take Naruto. They still have yet to mate, usually when one mates they do it the first night but it's been 4 and she was starting to get impatient with it.

_**WARNING LEMONS FROM THIS POINT WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THEY END! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

She dropped the towel she was wearing and walked over to the spring, bent over to her mates next and starts to bite on his ear. He let out a low moan at his knowing who it was, he grabs her and pulls her face to kiss it. He started slow and soft but that wasn't happening for Hana, she deepened it making it more and more passionate with every moment. She broke it and got into the spring, taking to straddle her mate, when she realized that he wasn't wearing anything 'this makes it a lot easier' she thought and started kissing him again, with just as much passion as she was a minute before. Her hands started to roam his body, and his started to roam her. He reached her lovely D sized breast, and upon touching them she let out a small yipp, Naruto like that noise and started to play with them a bit more. He noticed her nipples were getting hard, and started to lick one. He doing this started to cause her to moan, and moan louder. At this time, she was happy they didn't live at home anymore because she didn't know how loud she was going to get.

Naruto kept assaulting the breast time, she nearly screamed out in pleasure. He was scared that he hurt her, till she told him "Nar-kun…..that…..was…..amazing!" He didn't know it but just playing with her nipples while the warm water ran on them made her have her first orgasm. He started to go at it again when she caught his mouth with hers. She bit his lower lip forcing entrance into his mouth, and fighting for dominance. She won the fight in his mouth and took control for the next part, she saw that he was hard and decided to move forward. She stood up, and direct him manhood into her womanhood. They both felt when he hit her barrier.

"Hana-koi, this is the only time to turn back." He told her, she smashed her lips to his mouth at this and slammed down the rest of the way. She bit his bottom lip a bit harder, causing blood to be drawn. She licked it from his lip and started bouncing on him. Naruto was in complete shock and ecstasy at this, he didn't know what to do, nor did Hana. But she just did what felt right, Naruto kept kneading her breasts and licking her nipple.

The two were like this for about 5 more minutes, grunts and moans could be heard throughout the whole compound. Naruto felt weird and he told her. "Hana-koi, I don't know but it feels like something is about to come out."

She smiled and told him in between moans "your about….to cum….Nar-kun…keep…..going…..im….almost…..at…..my…. li….mi…..t…..t….o" she told him, between moans. When he felt that she was starting to clamp down on him, he released inside her. She screamed in pure joy, and released on him.

_**END LEMON. **_

They held each other, for a few more minutes. Neither wanting to move, happy that they did this but sore from it being both of their first times, Hana was the first to move. She got up and went to the bathroom connected to the spring. In there she added a contraceptive Justus to herself, she loved Naruto but she wasn't ready to have Pups, of her own. Once she knew that it worked she went back out to the hot spring, and took her seat again this time just enjoying being with her mates company.

After about 15 more minutes like this, she took him to their room, she got dressed for bed not wearing the piece she had the night before, he was ok with it. He got into bed and waited for her. She came over and curled up with him. He gave her a good night kiss while she said to him "goodnight pillow-kun" and with that she went to sleep.

**So my first lemon, I did give a warning about it. Now after this chapter Time skips will be frequent, mainly for training is repetitive, I will break it up so that I explain anything that happens besides the training, ALSO MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. Who knows maybe I'll keep making them this long. Ok well peace. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I know that the last few chapters seemed rushed and a bit scattered, but I did it on purpose. From here on out, ideas will be organized and plots shall begin. Again I would like to thank blacksheep123 for letting me use the original idea and mold it to my own. So let's start the first real arch: The road to Chunin **

Naruto woke the next morning Hana curled up on his chest, drool slowly leaking from the corner of her mouth. He thought that she looked peaceful and beautiful with the smile that ran over her face he started to stroke her hair. He received a nudge telling him she liked this idea he smiled at her reaction and proceeded to stroke her hair. The silkiness of her long black hair was magical to him she had a smile that would make normal men faint he thought that he was blessed.

"Hana-koi" he spoke to her

"Hana-koi, it's time to get it up!" he said. They had to start his training today, he was ecstatic for it. He never really did have anyone who would willingly teach him, yeah Iruka-sensei tried but it was his job to.

After a few minutes, of him calling her name lightly and getting no response, he tried a different tactic. He bent over to her ear, and bit it ever so slightly. Hana sleeping peacefully never expected this, jumped from her sleep. The bite aroused her, but also at the same time frightens her.

"Nar-kun was that you?" she asked him, he nodded with a smirk on his face.

"You better be able to finish what you started!" she told him. It took a minute for it to click, but he did get it eventually.

"Hana-koi…..do we really have time for that….I mean I did it to wake you…you weren't responding when I called you name…." he trailed off, nervousness hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Hmph, fine! "She told him "But expect there to be some sort of punishment for teasing me!" she told him, he nodded that he understood. Hana got up and swayed her hips even more while walking to the bathroom 'this will be the start of his punishment I hope he knows' she told herself.

After she was in the bathroom, he got up. Went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for the two of them. He wasn't the best cook but he had seen Tsume do it a bunch of times, but lets just say Naruto is no chief. Hana came running out of the bathroom when she heard Naruto yell.

"Stupid stove, stupid eggs" she heard him mubbeling to himself. She laughed at the site she saw though, he was surrounded with what looked like half cooked eggs, he looked like he was getting ready to beat the stove.

"Nar-kun don't do that, we still need it!" she pointed out to him, giggleing at his lack of cooking skills, she walked over to him.

"Now we have to clean up" she said again giggeling at his lack of skills, he smiled a sad smile at her trying to apologize but she would hear nothing of it, she knew that he would mainly eat cup ramen before so, seeing him trying to make something else was amusing to her.

About 20 minutes later hana called for him to come get something to eat. He ran into the kitchen acting like a child who has way to much energy, that's when it hit her. 'he is still a child mentally….for now' she thought to herself, when she told him to chill out and eat, he listened to her. When they were settled she started the conversation

"So today we start your training Naruto!" she told him, entering her "Teacher" mode.

"I may not be part of the Inuzuka clan directly after what we found out, mom still has me commissioned for this" she told him.

"So I have a complete plan to make you stronger, wiser, more competent as a person, while we also touch on edict, manners, and how to be a clan head something mom has been training me for years to become but" she told him

"I'm would give it up a hundred times over to be with you" she told him.

"Now time to end the sappiness, we have training to do make 200 clones!" she barked at him, nearly making him jump from the table

"Umm can we at least go out to the training grounds first?" Naruto asked her

"…oops" she said sticking her tongue out ever so slightly.

He could only laugh and blush at her response, they both got up put their plates in the sink. They both went outside when Hana spoke again in her "Teacher tone"

"Ok so I rethought this, I want you to make only 50 clones for now" she told him. He nodded and did as told, 51 Narutos stood in front of her, and she smirked.

"good now," she said while tossing him a scroll, the original Naruto caught it "that is a sealing scroll in it are about 50 other scrolls you will use those and practice each of the things in them." She said

"Um…..how…do…I…get…..them….out?" he asked nervously, not wanting to seem like a complete idiot in front of her.

Hana couldn't help but suppress a bit of anger. "You never used a sealing scroll before? They didn't teach this to you in the academy?" she growled out

"Um I'm sorry Hana, but no they kicked me out of the basic lessons hoping to hold me back" he told her

"Fine then we'll start from the basics, dispel half the clones!" she said a little annoyed this put her plans back a bit.

"I'll be right back," she said and took off

Nearly a half passes when she finally returns, she drops a backpack on the ground. It hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Mom said we could borrow something's" Hana told the Narutos who looked like they just got done wrestling; she counted the lot to be sure. Sure enough 3 were missing.

"Naruto why are there only 21 of you?" she asked, he explained to her that he and the clones got bored. One of the clones suggested that they have a game of tag that ended with one of the clones going poof. She smiled, while shaking her head at him, he didn't know why but he felt like he did something wrong and apologized, she waved it off cause he didn't do anything wrong.

"Ok so mom let me borrow some basic books, they hold knowledge of things that you should have learned at the academy" she told him, his face became a blue color and this cause her to laugh

"Whats wrong Naruto? Afraid of a little reading?" she teased him. To her surprise he nodded yes, she fell over laughing so hard at him. When she finally finished her laughing bout she told him

"To bad! We may be mates but I'm still your teacher now so…." She trailed off trying to find a way to punish him, and then it hit her!

"You don't read these books, you will be sleeping on the couch!" she told him

"Yes Hana-sensei, Now clones you know what to do" Naruto said, she smiled at this knowing that the work was going to get done at least.

"Now, Naruto seeing how your clones" she points to them as they fight over books "seem to have that part down, here" she says tossing him weights.

"You have the muscles of a Chunin, but that doesn't mean anything. Every day as warm up, you will do 20 laps around this whole area, the boys will mark it off for you. Then 100 pushups, 100 sit ups after that you and I will spar, so that ways I can help you improve." She told him, he smiled that he was finally getting a real Sensei.

"After your clones are done with, the books which should be today have them start with the scrolls I gave you earlier." She told him and he nodded.

Things went this way for the next two days only break Hana, gave Naruto was the "punishment" she promised him for running away. He had forgotten about it, and when the day came.

"Nar-kun, make 20 clones only today, also have them work on the scrolls some more." She told him, he nodded and did as told.

"Good now shower and get dressed, were meeting Kurenai and Anko today, I don't want to be late!" she told him. He smiled at her and got to work.

About thirty minutes went by before they both were ready, she told Naruto to dress a bit casually with a hint of elegance. He didn't really understand so he chose to go with normal blue jeans and a black button down shirt. His hair that started to grow to that of his father's, he sat in the living room of their house waiting for Hana. She came out right after him, wearing something that he didn't expect. Hana had a strapless black dress on that complemented her eyes, her hair was let out from her pony tail that she normally kept it in. behind her one of the triplets were following her, Naruto felt bad he was really trying to learn their names but he just couldn't get it down yet. The pup had her hand bag for her while she walked to Naruto, making sure she swayed her hips so that she made sure he was starting. She like having this control over him knowing no other women would.

"You like Nar-kun?" she asked him sarcastically already knowing her answer.

"You look beautiful hime!" he told her

She blushed at this, she never like being called a princess something about it always seemed to bother her.

"Nar-kun please don't call me that just koi, ok?" she told him

He nodded and the two were off.

"So Hana-koi where are we meeting your friends?" he asked her

"Remember the tea place we went to before?" she asked

"Yes, I do koi!"He said

"Good were not going there, were going to the bar down the street. I may have my love, but those two don't!" she told him he smirked and spun her so she was facing him. Then he leaned in and kissed her, passions flowed through them like nothing no one has seen, she clung to him with dear life. When he finally broke it she asked

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining also your getting good at it!" she said to him while catching her breath

"That is for being a good friend to them and thanks" he told her a blush now adorning both of their faces

She got back into her place intertwining herself with his arms they continued to walk for about 20 more minutes. The Namikaze clan house was a lot closer to town than the Inuzuka and they both were happy about it. When they got there Naruto took in the look of the bar, it was a lot different than the ones from the red light district. This bar was more 'classy' it had the look of a boat on the inside, one lone mirror hung on the wall were the bartender stood. Different spirits lined the walls, lights shining up through them giving the room a colorful yet warm look. The walls were a light tan color, something that helped accent the colors from the spirits. The booths were a done in worn red looking leather, this didn't take away at all from the room if anything it added more to the room giving more into the classy look, while giving a rustic loom to. Lighting was done to face the walls allowing it to bounce off them with the chosen paint color, over all he was impressed with the bar something he has never been able to say before!

They walked in and Hana automatically noticed her friends, she pulled Naruto over to their booth and sat him in the seat with her. Naruto knew of Kurenai but he never met her in person before, her eyes were a ruby red that he found different. She wore a red strapped dress that brought out her eyes, her hair was down and looked wild not in an unkempt kind of way but in an appealing sort.

The women next to her was different, she head deep brown eyes like Hana, she wore a black low cut strapless dress that left barely anything for the imagination. Her hair was up in what looked like a pineapple. Both women smiled at Hana when she sat down but stared at Naruto with a confused look on their faces.

"Hana" the one with the pineapple hair said, "who is this?"

"This" she said point to Naruto "is my mate, Naruto."

"Naruto, this is Kurenai" she said using her hand to point her out

"Hello Naruto it's so nice to meet you" she told him but thought differently 'Hinata isn't going to like this one'

"And this is..." Hana started but was cut off

"The sexy and single Anko" she said to him adding emphases to the work single

"Hana, isn't her a little young, and you look different…..allot different" Kurenai said after Anko, odd introduction.

"I can answer that" Naruto finally spoke up.

"You see I was on my way back." Naruto told them the tale of the last week, with Hana. He left out a few things that he deemed to personal to share with them, not knowing them to yell and all.

"So you two screw yet?" Anko said to them

The two blush a red that would scare a tomato, "mum…." Naruto started but Hana caught onto Anko. She was asking if she marked him as hers yet!

"Yes, actually last night!" she told her proudly Anko's little smirk died down, but came back full force after.

"Can you share?" she said to Hana.

Shocked by this Hana thought for a minute "Maybe, if we don't find someone for you first" she told her friend.

Naruto felt like a piece of meat at the comment but Kurenai caught his attention "don't mind them Anko here is just jealous that Hana found someone and she didn't" Kurenai told her.

"Your one to talk, miss ice princess!" Anko snipped at her.

Hana giggled at the site "girls that's why we're here tonight remember to meet someone" she told them.

"Says that one that's got someone" they both said in unison shocking the girl.

"Fine lets order some drinks then we will counties this talk" she told them

"Nar-kun I want an appletini, and what do you two want" she told Naruto and asked her friends

Naruto knew how this night was going to go, when the girls gave him there orders he got up to get them. While he was away the three girls talked.

"So why did you turn blonde into a clone of Minato-kun?" Kurenai asked

"I didn't he just turned out that way" Hana said

"Well, however it happened he looks…" Anko trailed off staring at Naruto.

"Anko he's mine, and I'm not good with sharing." Hana told her friend

"Calm down Hana I'm only teasing" Anko said

Naruto came back with a tray of drinks; he took his seat next to Hana. She leaned into him and they stayed like this for a while, talking with Hana's friends. She pointed some guys out in the village for them none seemed to grab any of their attentions though. It went like this for about another hour before Kurenai left, Anko followed closely.

"Nar-kun" Hana said "lets' go home now." He nodded at his mate and left.

On the way there Hana fell asleep on him, and he carried her the rest of the way. When they got back he put her into the bed after undressing her taking his time not to rip her dress. He went and showered quickly thinking of everything that happened the past few days, he liked the outcome sure things were changing fast for him but he was ok with it. After his shower he got into bed and Hana automatically curled up to him.

The next day they resumed his training, just like the first day she had him make a ton of clones. Some went with her while others read the books that were at the house, the original went and trained his body physically. They did this for 4 weeks till 3 days before the Chunin exams.

"So Hun do you think you're ready?" Hana asked him. She had taken up calling him Hun over the 4 weeks with him. She learned a bit more about him during this time too. Like his overly unhealthy addiction to ramen, but she was able to break him of this addiction. He also learned a few things about her, like how she likes pink roses, and the names of her ninken. He felt like an idiot when he reliesed there names, Thunder Lightening and Rain, he repeated to himself. Thunder is the oldest of the three, and also the strongest. Lightening was her tracker, not strong physically like Thunder but easily had the best tracking skills. Then there's Rain, she was the only girl of the three. Hana said she was so smart cause of it; Naruto could only laugh at this but knew she was probably right.

"Yea I'm ready, or at least I think I am" he said to her. She smacked the back of his head at this.

"I didn't train you to be finicky, now I'll ask again are you ready?" she yelled to him.

"Yes Hana-hime" he said to her, over this time he also taken to calling her his princess, cause to him that's what she is. If it wasn't for her he would probably be dead somewhere or playing 'ninja'.

"Good now, for the next 3 days were going to rest and recover till the tests!" she told him. He didn't complain he loved the time he got to spend with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo, sup? Nothing, just waiting for this chapter cool? Well that was cool of yea here it is then. **

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

Hana and Naruto spent the two of the three days together, acting like well a couple. He took her out to dinner both nights they spent the days enjoying each other in more ways than one. Hana finally got Naruto to stop being as bashful as he use to be, which she thought was a good thing! They did what her cousin suggested at the beginning of the month, to her surprise it was one of his weak. As soon as her tongue hit it, he broke down on the ground laughing and panting for air. Hana loved this now she had two way of controlling her mate, the other being his whisker marks. The tattoos maybe on his face but! You and anyone could easily see the marks there, and she one night decided to rub them out of curiosity. To her surprise he started to purr, she laughed at this and kept petting them.

On the last day Hana suggested that Naruto go and see his team finally, telling him that part of the test is most likely a team challenge.

"But Hana-hime I don't want to see that Teme, and Banshee." He whined at her, a tick marked started to form on her head. She leered at him for a minute, and then an idea hit her.

Walking to him where he lay, on their bed she started to sway her hips more than usual. She grabs his face looking deep into his eyes, that's when she did it. She licked his whisker marks, sending the poor blonde to a place of uncontrolled ecstasy. Then she asked him again.

"Nar-kun, will you please go meet your team." She knew what his team meant to him, betrayal, scorn, and other things that she just didn't want to admit to herself.

"What ever….you…..say….Hana…..hime…." he panted out, his whiskers were his most overly sensitive and right now he was wishing that she didn't know about them.

"Good now get ready, and be back by 6pm." She told him

He nodded and did as told donning his ninja outfit; he took off and left their compound. His mind wandered and he thought about what he did to get into this situation. From him running into Hana, in the woods, to the mating ceremony they both took part in, transforming into his current age, to finding out about his father. He was scared of the outcomes but at the same time, he couldn't be happier. He got the girl in the end the demon got a girl who loves him for him, not for something else.

Naruto didn't notice where he was until he was there he walked right on the training ground and had to dodge a fireball that was aimed at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK TEME!" Naruto shouted

"Hmph" was the only reply Sasuke gave.

"Baka where have you been" sakura yelled next

"None of your business banshee." Naruto told

"Now Naruto that isn't a nice thing to say" Kakashi started to say "how was your private training?"

"Good mutt sensei!" Naruto told him.

"Good, now just stop calling me that!" Kakashi told him. Naruto snickered at this and told him sure, Kakashi knew he was lying but it would be something to deal with later.

"So dobe, what have you learned this past month?" Sasuke asked him in his normal tone.

Naruto smirked again at this.

"Now Naruto that isn't very nice" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" sakura started. When she finally looked at what he was she saw two Narutos holding kunai to the back of Sasuke's head.

"Aww but mutt, he started it" Naruto said, dispelling the clones while frowning, Sasuke was piss that Naruto had gotten the drop on him.

"So you can make clones without hands signs dobe is that it?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto charging towards him.

Naruto scoffed at this, and started to dodge the swings Sasuke was throwing at him. Kakashi sat the side lines seeing no harm in the fight. Actually this might help him gauge Naruto, and how well he is doing since his private training. Sakura started to rush in also, Naruto took notice of this. Finally he got into the stance that Hana started to teach him. It was a variant of the academy style that she had crammed into his head. Heck the month of training she had a ton of stuff crammed into his head, after truly learning the power of his shadow clones Hana had taken full advantage of it.

Naruto noticed Sasuke taking a second charge at him, he smirked Sasuke's hand came fast at Narutos head. He grabbed it, a clone he had in the bush dispelled showing Naruto sakura coming at him from behind.

He smirked again 'they are making way to easy for me' he thought, and kicked behind him. Sending sakura back into a tree, she slumped down the tree in pain he just laughed at this.

"Why sakura trying to do some team work" Naruto said to her, throwing Sasuke to the ground. Naruto blinked and 5 more clones were formed.

Sasuke jumped back up again, ran back and started to form some hand seals. "**GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU"**

Naruto scoffed at such a weak attack, he substituted with one of the clones that he made. The clone took the hit of course, that's when Naruto started to go on the attack himself.

"**TSUGA" **He yelled out, Kakashi's one visible eye widened at this. He knew that Narutos 'mate' was if the Inuzuka clan and that Naruto as such was inducted into it. But he never thought that they would teach clan secretes like this, he knew of the power that would come from this attack he had to stop this before it got any more intense.

"**GREAT BREAKTHROUGH" **He yelled pushing Naruto off his path, saving Sasuke a load of hurt.

"That's enough you two" Kakashi said

"So the point of you coming, was to see what your teams mates have been doing I assume Naruto?" Kakashi asked him.

"Why else would I come here mutt, and to tell you the truth I'm surprised they worked well together." Naruto told him.

"Let's hope they can follow my lead during the exam otherwise…" Naruto started and stared at Sasuke who was a bit shaken from the force that he felt coming from Narutos last attack.

"Ill have to just make them listen" he said directly to Sasuke, and with that he started walking back to the Namikaze compound.

"Oh and mutt, my dad would have been disappointed on how you turned out!" Naruto told him while leaping away, leaving a confused Kakashi, a stunned Sasuke, and an unconscious sakura.

Proud of what he did Naruto made haste back to his home, taking in all that was around him. He decided to make a few stops on the way. He knew Hana didn't have much time left, about a day or two till the commissioned mission that her mom paid for would end. That means she would be taking normal missions again. He knew that she would have to eventually but still didn't like the thought he went to the flower shop and grabbed the usual from Ino's father, who was one of the many people that knew the truth about who he was.

Leaving the flower shop, he went to the food market next; he knew that he wasn't the best at cooking. Ok to be honest he knew he was one of the worst at cooking, but he wanted to make something special for Hana. Over the month together he found out she loved steak, not just any steak though it had to be T-bone. He grabbed 2 of them, along with a few other things, went to the counter to pay for them. After the lessons Hana gave him, math being one of them Naruto knew how much he had to pay for the items he wanted to purchases. The owner of the market was pissed that demon was in his shop and attempted to throw Naruto out he snickered at this leaving exact change he took off.

"Thanks for the food old man" Naruto yelled behind his shoulder, teasing the older man.

"Burn in hell demon, never set foot in here again." He yelled back, making Naruto snicker again.

Another thing that Hana had taught Naruto was to ignore the insults that people would yell to him, telling him that when he was sad so was she. Which was something that was completely unacceptable in his book, his Hana was to never be sad. So taking what she taught him to heart, he became the mate she deserved.

He was finally approaching the compound, when he noticed that someone was following him.

"Kakashi, either you come out now or I will have to do something drastic." Naruto said knowing who was following him.

"Well look who finally noticed me, so about that comment who is your father Naruto?"

Naruto stood there amused at Kakashi, he always gave him credit for being smart but after that comment Naruto took it back.

"WOW, Mutt I thought you were smarter than that at least!" Naruto said to him, a tick mark started to form on Akashi's head.

"Let's work this out, how many blondes do you know of that have lived in this village" Naruto started that guessing game with,

"Not many live here now, there you of course Inochi, and his daughter and I think a few civilians." Kakashi said.

"Well, we can rule out the civilians mutt, then we can rule out the Yamanaka's" Narutos said enjoying his little game of twenty questions.

"Well Naruto that takes care of all the blondes that have ever..." Kakashi was cut off by Naruto

"You are definitely wrong about that one mutt! Think about it, who have EVER lived here." Naruto told him, making sure to emphases on ever.

Kakashi sat there closing both of his eyes thinking about what Naruto just said to him. Then it hit him, he charged his hand with lightening chakra, and glared at the boy.

"YOU LIE SENSEIS SON DIED THAT NIGHT" Kakashi yelled at him, making him laugh again.

"Really explain why I'm a spitting image of him, explain why I'm living in his estate mutt. Now like I said dad would be disappointed in you."Naruto said to him sad that his game was over he started to walk away when Kakashi started to talk again.

"…..LIES…..LIES" Kakashi said, starting to charge at Naruto. When he just shushined away.

Kakashi was pissed at this and went straight to the hokage. He was going to get answers about this right away. He ran to the hokage's tower, he wasn't going to let this go he wants answers and he won't take no for an answer. When he got there he barged right in, luckily no one is there and the hokage just slowly looks up to see Kakashi.

"Ahh Kakashi, what can I do for you?" the older Kage asked the man

"Is…..it….true…." he said, in between pants

"And what may I ask are you talking about?"

"Naruto is it true? Is he really sensei's son?" Kakashi asked finally catching his breath

"…so either he told you, or you figured it out." The old man said.

"This is sensitive information that isn't allowed to get out understand." The Kage said to Kakashi

"So it's true then? That he's Minato sensei's son?" Kakashi asked again

"Yes" was all the Kage said

"Why didn't you tell me, I was told that he died, I want to adopt him if anything happen to his father you knew this" Kakashi said, his anger getting the better of him.

The old man smiled at this, he knew where Kakashi was coming from. If he had adopted Naruto he would have known about his heritage sooner, which was something the boy wasn't ready for, at least not in his eyes.

"So what are you going to do, now that you know?" the old man asked….

**BACK WITH NARUTO **

Naruto kept running till he reached the compound, yes he was learning the shushined but he wasn't good at it. The best he could do is about 10 feet, and that is focusing. He approached the door finally seeing a pair of shoes other than Hanas there. He noticed whose they were right away, Anko was here again. Last time she was here she got Hana drunk and tried to convince her to have a three some with Naruto let's just say it ended with them taking another bed from another room. Not from anything perverted, but from puke. Yea Anko got her so drunk she puked and well with their sensitive noses they couldn't take the smell.

"Hana-hime I'm home!" he yelled walking through the door.

"Nar-koi, she's trying it again." Hana ran to him jumping in his arms, embracing him in a tight hug.

"But Hana, you can share him, there's plenty to share." He heard Anko yell

"Hey why do you keep doing this to my hime?" he asked her

"Cause she's evil" Hana huffed out.

"Because I'm lonely….." she told them with a pout on her face.

Naruto spoke up a few moments later, an idea forming he knew Hana wouldn't like it but it would work to stop this current nonsense.

"Anko you're a gambling type no?"

She looked at him, with a curious look on her face.

"So what if I am."

"How about a small bet?" he told her

"What do you have in mind brat" she asked him

"Simple, if I don't become a Chunin you get what you want!" he told her. She looked at him thinking about the idea when she finally spoke up

"And what about you what if you do become a Chunin?" she asked him

"Simple you leave Hana hime alone on this topic." He told her, she sat on the ground going into a thinking pose she sat there for about 10 minutes. Hana by this time passed out from drinking, the only thing Naruto could think about this was that Anko is a really bad influence on his Hime.

"Fine." She told him "but let's sweeten the deal, if I win you'll also take me out on a date, before we have our fun."

"Fine" told her, he knew Hana was going to beat him when she wakes up but it's something that he deserves after making this kind of bet.

I'll just have to win it simple as that. He told himself knowing his punishment would be a lot worse if he failed to begin with.

"Okay Anko so as you can see" he says pointing to Hana "I have to care for my wife, if you don't mind" he says moving out of her way

"Hmmm fine, I can't wait to win this bet" she tells him while walking out the door

"Whatever Anko he yells back to her" and closes the door.

Naruto picked Hana up bridal style and brought her into their room, as he was lying her down she spoke to him

"I heard the whole thing" she told him a little acid in her voice

"I know I could tell you weren't sleeping, I just didn't want Anko to know." He told her

"So what was with making such a ridiculous bet?" she asks him the acid turning to anger

"Well I have all faith that I will win." He tells her

"Fine you better win…..I don't like sharing Whats mine" she tells him

"Now get ready for bed you have a big day tomorrow" she tells him. He nods his head, doing as told donning nothing but his boxer's crawls into bed.

"Good pillow lay down and let's sleep" she goes on telling him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is the first part of the Chunin exams, now I'm going to warn you that yes I'm following close to canon that doesn't mean something are to be exactly the same you'll see you'll all see muwhahahahah **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN **

Naruto woke up the next morning regretting upsetting Hana last night, he knew that what he did was for the best but something kept nagging him that he did something wrong.

"Hana-hime" he whispered to her trying to wake her up without upsetting her more then he has already done.

"What pillow" she asked back, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, I know that I shouldn't have made that bet but we both know Anko won't stop unless we did something." He said to her, her head was still on his chest. He felt her nails dig into his arm, at the mention of the bet that he made.

"You could have at least talked to me about it first" she said to him.

"Your right I should have, and I'm sorry that I didn't. But you have to understand I did this so she would leave us alone." he told her.

"I know but…" she was cut off as she started to talk.

"Please don't be mad, I will win the bet." He told her, feeling that her nails were loosening their grip on his arm he smiled.

"Fine, you lose there will be a punishment" she told him.

"Ok."

"Well we got to get up you have a test today, and obviously you can't fail" she told him, causing him to nodded his head in agreement.

The duo got ready the same as they did every morning, Naruto taking shower really quick followed by Hana who took longer than him. While Hana was showering Naruto went out into the yard and got into a meditative state.

_Inside his mindscape_

"Hey Kurama, if I need it who many tails of your power can I use." Naruto asked a cage that seemed empty at first. That's when it happened, two red eyes showed themselves from the cage.

"**And what makes you think that you'll even need my help Naruto?" **the giant fox asked him.

During his free time Hana was encouraging Naruto to learn how to use the Kyuubi's power more efficiently, this was a gift that he had and she knew it would help him to know how to use it.

"I just don't want to let Hana down K." he said to the fox

"**Fine 3 Tails at most and that's only if I deem the aponent worthy enough" **Kurama told him

"Also I've been reading some of dad's books I think I found a way to change this dreary place for you." Naruto told the fox, who after hearing this started to gain a foxy smirk

"But not until after the exams." He followed up quickly

"**Thank you Naruto, who knows you might be ready for my training soon" **the fox told the boy confusing him and kicking him out of the mindscape.

_Real world_

"Nar-kun where did you go love" Hana called out of their bedroom, he went running to his mate. Knowing she was probably still mad at him for last night.

"I'm here Hana-hime" he said to her walking in to their room to see her getting dressed still, her hair shined from the water that was still in it.

"Good now two things" she told him and pushed him on the bed so he was sitting, taking her seat on his lap she continued

"1, when you pass I'll give you your reward." She told him

"2" she said then kissed him ever so lightly, nothing with a deep passion, but enough to let him know that she was rooting for him.

"I start missions again today, but I will be back for the last round of the exams ok?" she asked him while also telling him. He nodded knowing that there was no arguing with her. She smiled at this and continued

"Good, now get everything you need and good luck again love." She told him, while getting off him so he could continue to get ready.

_Training ground 7_

Naruto was walking up on the training ground where he was told to meet his team for the start of the exam. After what happen yesterday he didn't know how his team would react to seeing him, the teme was still boding over his ass being kicked. Sakura was holding her head, she must've hit it harder then he thought when she smacked against the tree yesterday. Then there was Kakashi, he looked sad for some reason.

"Naruto, could I talk to you please?" Kakashi who was on time asked Naruto

"Fine"

"Um could we talk over there, it will only be a minute." Kakashi said will showing him where to go.

Naruto walked over to the shaded spot on the training grounds, far enough away that his other teammates wouldn't have to hear what Kakashi had to say.

"I'm sorry Otouto, I didn't know I mean it I didn't know." Kakashi said with a pleading voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about Mutt?" Naruto asked an eye brow rising on his face he was seriously confused about what Kakashi was doing

"Hokage-sama confirmed what you told me yesterday, I failed your dad. I told him that when you were born I would watch you like an older brother but I was told you died. I'm so sorry Naruto." Kakashi pleaded with the boy who still looked shocked.

"Fuck no, I'm not your little brother mutt, you tired hurting my learning and your asking for forgiveness." Naruto yelled at him.

"The test is going to begin soon; I'm going over with the other two dipshits now." Naruto told him walking away from the man, who looked like a knife was just sent through his heart being told that he wasn't an older brother.

"Alright teme, banshee we have to get going has the first part of the test been delivered yet?"

"No" the two said in unison

"Fine well wait" Naruto told them.

The three sat there till a messenger hawk swooped down, dropping a small scroll unto the training ground.

"Finally we can begin" Naruto yawned out

He walked over to the scroll and looked to see that I gave directions to a spot in the middle of the forest. He and his team mates minus Kakashi who was sitting on the ground drawing circles in the dirt mumbling to himself, took off.

They traveled for about 20 minutes into the woods till they reached a clearing which was packed, Genin from all the other villages were present and looking like they were ready to kill each other. Naruto being who he is sought out the rest of the rookie 9 or at least his brother in law.

He took a whiff of the air with smelt of sweat, perfume and then there it was. He ran straight in and spotted Kiba talking with Hinata, and Shino.

"Yo Kiba" Naruto called out

"Hey bro, how have ya been?" Kiba shouted Hinata looked confused the man in front of her reminded her of someone but she couldn't place a finger on it.

"How's your clan head training going little bro?" Naruto asked punching Kiba in the arm.

"Let me guess Hana told you to ask me?" Kiba snorted out.

"Nope, your family so I actually care dumbass" Naruto told him grabbing his head and giving him a nuggie

"Cut it out Naruto" Kiba got out shocking everyone who hasn't seen the blonde in the past month.

"My bugs said it was you, but I didn't know if I could confirm it or not" Shino said, in his normal cool and collective tone.

"Yea good to see you to Shino, and Hinata how have you been" Naruto asked the cherry red faced girl. She was currently hiding behind Kiba, and couldn't believe that this was Naruto he's changed a change that she likes.

"I….m….goo…d…naru…to….kun…..an…..d…..how…are…...yo u? She finally got out without fainting. Naruto couldn't help but laugh

"Sorry Hinata I know you like me, but I just can't return the feelings anymore." She looked down wondering what he meant.

"To answer your question of why, I'm mated or married in some since to Hana Inuzuka Namikaze." He said no one really caught the last part which he thought was good.

"But isn't she older then you Naruto?" asked a voice he couldn't forget the baritone of it ringing out loud.

"Yes and no Choji" Naruto said turning around to see team 8 walking up.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru said, while Ino was in a screaming match with the holler monkey of a team mate.

"Hey Banshee, quiet down or ill make you quiet down" Naruto told her, she listened to him not wanting a repeat of yesterdays headache.

"Good, hey do you guys know Whats going on when the test going to start?" Naruto asked everyone.

"Soon were just waiting, oh never mind looks like they're here." Shikamaru started and finished at the same time. Two people wearing masks walked up one was a snake mask, the other was a mask that looked something out a horror story. Naruto and Kiba got the same idea and sniffed the air, to see the difference with the new addition. Naruto instantly knew one of the scents and looked on with anger.

The one with the snake mask spoke first. "Alright Gekas today is the start of the Chunin exams, which is broken into 2 parts." She yelled the man in the Frankenstein mask spoke next

"Each of your teams received something in there scroll who ever doesn't have that scroll is automatically disqualify. He said next.

Half the teams looked at each other with sad expressions, they didn't know what they meant by that and were ushered away.

"Now Ibbiki that wasn't truly fair," the masked women stated

"Neither is life, not my fault that they couldn't keep the important information that was sent to them Anko." The man now identified as Ibbiki said

"True true. Oh look who still here, Heey Naruto-KUN"anko yelled out into the crowd, Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Hey bro isn't she" Kiba started to speak when a hand slapped over his mouth to see a pissed off Naruto.

"Anko this isn't fair you can control parts of the outcome of our bet, Hana-hime won't be happy you in a way cheated" he stated removing his hand from Kiba's mouth

"Awe don't be a sour puss, were ninjas we cheat" she said to him,

"Fine ill still win!" he told her

"Whatever, let's just get the show on the road. Alright behind me" she said point behind her and undoing the genjutus

"Is my playground the forest of death. Simple as it sounds it's not, you have to go in and get 3 scrolls that are hidden in the forest, only 1/3rd of the teams here now will pass so let's begin." Anko finished and one giant gate opened allowing the Genin to run in Narutos team walked in, instead of running. Anko caught up to Naruto.

"So how did Hana take our little bet?"Anko asked

"She said I'm going to win so there is no worry!" he told her and went into the forest.

_In the forest_

"Alright we need to pick a captain, if not there won't be order among us so who want to play Alpha?" Naruto asked looking at the two of his teammates expecting the Teme to speak up but he didn't.

"Um Naruto…..ithinkthatmaybeyoushouldbe" sakura blurted out as fast as she could so that he didn't hit her or so she didn't seem, he didn't know

"Fine, then what I say goes got it?" they both nodded and he spoke again

"Alright ill take point with my nose we should be able to find the scrolls simply, Teme take the rear your second strongest on the team so it would be best to have you be a heavy hitter. Banshee you're going to be in the middle, when we get the scrolls each of us will take one. So if we one of use die and there scroll gets stolen we can get a new one easily."

The two others of team seven listened to the new captain of their team, he smiled this might not be as bad as he thought. They continued to run through the forest looking for the area with the scrolls, they knew they might have a chance of being one of the first few people there thanks to Narutos nose, but that would mean Kiba could also be there with his team. Kiba's team was designed as a tracking team, so for them to be able to find this shouldn't be too surprising.

"Naruto do you know how much farther out?" Sasuke asked him

"About 100 yards, but I smell a bunch a people ahead so let's get ready to fight." Naruto said slowing his pace down

"Sakura, if what I saw yesterday was your skill level in a fight then I want you to sit out!" he told her, she looked as if she failed her team when he spoke again

"I never did ask what the scrolls the Mutt gave you were?" he said to her

"well, they are medical scrolls!" she said proudly, he never thought of it but it just hit him they are an assault team, Sasuke with the sharingan, and Naruto with his chakra levels also sakura following with front line healing this could be a tank of a team.

"That makes since, ok if anything happens to us I'm assume you know what to do then?" he asked she smiled that he was acknowledging her somewhat small skill set and nodded yes.

"Good, Sasuke I know we don't get a long but we have to work together got it!" he told him

The Uchiha nodded knowing he was right about both things they never got along, not in the academy not when they were put on a team together, so he should at least try and with the ass whopping Naruto gave him yesterday he might be able to learn a thing or two.

"Good, let's move out, I want to be out of here by night fall" Naruto told them

Naruto and Sasuke kept running till they reached the area with the first scroll, they went and grabbed one and smirked.

"This is going to be too easy isn't it?" Sasuke asked, Narutos didn't say anything because he knew this was only the beginning.

They ran back to sakura right away, knowing she was alone. They got to her she was fine or at least looked it. They took off in the direction of the next scroll area, this part was the easiest he knew Anko put the scrolls in here herself so all he had to do was find her scent. Which being one of the only snake users in the Village you thought that would be easy but when he went for a whiff of the air, he caught wind of at least 3 different types of snakes. This was something that concerned him greatly, but not wanting to worry his team he didn't say anything.

They ran for a good hour before reaching the next spot, again this one was as easy as the first which of course started to raise red flags in Narutos and even Sasuke's head.

"Teme, you get the feeling this is way too easy?" Naruto asked in a low whisper walking back to where sakura was hiding

"Yea, that or everyone else just doesn't have the kind of skills we do!" Sasuke said proudly, Naruto knew pride was something the Uchiha had too much of.

"No something's wrong!" Naruto said

"So what should we do about it?" Sasuke asked

"We keep going and hope that whatever it is doesn't want us" Naruto told him.

_100 yards in the forest_

A man, or a women most don't know not even its teammates know, was sitting high in a branch. Its eyes focused on the two boys, well the boy and the man that were walking together away from the scroll box.

"Hey, do you plan to sit there and watch all day or do you plan to help us" the persons teammates yelled to it. It smirked and threw a kunai at its team mate. The blade passed over the person through killing them quick and painfully.

The other teammate sat in shock, didn't know what to do. But that was quickly rectified, when a hand reached up and snapped his neck leaving his body to drop to the ground with a thud.

"Finally Kabuto what took you so long to get here?" it slithered out of its mouth, the sound would have scared away anyone who heard it speak.

"I'm sorry my lord, but my 'teammates' didn't understand our predicament." The boy who showed up now identified as Kabuto said to it.

"Fine doesn't let it happen again, now as for our objective here look down there." It told Kabuto who listened loyally, sitting next to we will call it Lord for now looked out to see a man and a boy walking.

"Lord, is that who I think it is?" Kabuto spoke

"Yes I want you to gain the Uchiha trust, than I want you to figure out who that man that is with them is." Lord spoke to him

"Yes, my lord" Kabuto said, and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

_Back with Naruto and Company _

"So it's agreed that we keep moving through the night" Naruto asked his team, after they finally got back with sakura who seemed just as impassive as before.

"Yea, I've been hearing howling coming from the woods and they don't sound like normal dogs." Sasuke said

"That's because they aren't, Hana and Anko are friends. Over the past month when she would visit she would tell us how her 'Pets' were doing" Naruto told them making sure to put air quotes around pets

"What do you mean Taichou?" sakura said to Naruto this shocked both him and Sasuke, they looked to each other and agreed to figure it out later

"It means that the beast her were trained by her, and if I remember they can range from the most deadly snakes." Naruto started

"To the largest bears you can think of, remember she calls this her playground for a reason." Naruto finished

"So what you're saying is we don't want to see what might be coming?" Sasuke asked

"Do I really have to repeat myself no we don't want to wait and see Whats coming Teme, let's get moving now!" Naruto said

They team took off in search for the last chest, Naruto took to sniffing the air. But it seemed like someone let some different scent into the air just a little bit ago. So it was harder, not impossible but harder for him to sniff out what he is looking for.

After about 2 more hours of running they finally reach their goal, they took to the same strategy as before. Sakura hid while Naruto and Sasuke took to retrieving the scroll. Which only took them a minute, what happened after is what took long then they would have liked.

They started walking back towards sakura who should have been watching them while hidden in the trees, when a boy who looked to be around 16 or maybe 17 stumbled out of the woods. He wore a Konoha head band, but he didn't have any team mates with him.

"Help…..please…..help…" he got out before collapsing on the ground. Naruto thinking before rushing in, made a shadow clone to go check on the guy. As the clone approached he smelt something he didn't like and dispelled it, giving the original the memory of what it smelled. Naruto smirked at this, and started to speak.

"Get the fuck up! I know your faking this so stop now or I will kill you." Naruto yelled to the boy

"Hehe hehe, smarter then I gave some credit for. I'll leave just hand over the Uchiha and till be like I was never here." He offered Naruto who knew he couldn't not after everything Tsume and Hana taught him about, even if they are assholes they are still part of your pack which means you have to protect them.

"Naw I'm good" Naruto said looking at Sasuke who seemed to freeze up, Narutos gave him a quick smack on the side of the head.

"Teme get your shit together, go find sakura will take care of our guest." Naruto told Sasuke, who could make a sentence to save his life but nodded yes.

Sasuke took off in the woods to the side of them, knowing his best option is to circle around.

"So you think you can beat me…"The boy started when Naruto interrupted him

"Think I know I can beat you, but one thing first Whats your name?" Naruto asked him

"Kabuto" was the entire boy now identified again as Kabuto said.

"This is going to be fun" Naruto said smirking.

Naruto who was taught some of Hanas clans fighting style knew he didn't know enough to use in this battle, but she did teach him something she found in his parents' house.

Naruto took a step back, and got into an almost boxing style. He waited till Kabuto got close and started his assault. He dodges the first punch Kabuto threw with great ease, shocking the silver haired teen. He then countered with his own hit, which he enhanced with chakra. This hit sent Kabuto flying in the other direction. He smashed into a tree, and it sounded like something broke in his back. Much to Naruto surprise though he got back up

"That actually hurt" Kabuto said

"But now it's time for me to get serious." He finished

He ran at Naruto who was shocked to see all the wounds on the boy healing by themselves. He knew his only choice was to finish him off, and fast.

"You think that was all I had huh? Well I'm sorry to say that you're sadly mistaken." Naruto ran at Kabuto and yelled **"TSUGA" **he jumped in the air and started to spin rapidly, his nails grew thank to the help of Kurama.

Kabuto jumped to the side, expecting something like this "you think that is going to stop m….." he was cut off quickly when he felt something smash into his side, the attack him spiraling into a tree this time though he wasn't ready for this and it actually did damage.

"What…..was…the….a…..t" Kabuto barely got out

"Simple it was my dad's jutsu." Naruto said and took off

_With Sasuke _

Sasuke finally reached sakura after doubling back,

"Sakura we have to get out of here" he yelled to her

"I'm sorry Sasuke we can't do that our lord wants you, and he shall get what he wants" she told him

"What are you talking about sakura?"

"I'm saying" she disappeared and reappeared behind him

"That he wants you" she told him sending a cross chop to the back of his neck.

"Koyukuk that's a good little minion, to bad ill loses you when I break the genjutus that I placed on you." The mysterious voice said.

"My lord if I may, place a loyalty seal if you wish to keep me" she told him

"Not a bad idea, you would make a perfect mate for Sasuke here." The mystious voice said again.

"Thank you my lord." Sakura approached the sound of the voice dragging an unconscious Sasuke with her.

"Sakura what the hell do you think you're doing?" Narutos voice rang out

He had just finished his fight with Kabuto before he reached them, he was still a little shaken but otherwise fine.

"I'm taking my lords new apprentice to him." She stated plainly

"Your lord, you sound like that Kabuto freak" he told her

"Kabuto, if he died so be it he isn't needed" she told him

"What do you mean you know who Kabuto is?" Naruto said shocked

"Yes"

"Oh this arguing isn't getting me my new body any sooner" the man in the woods said that's when he stepped out.

"So it was you I smelt earlier" Naruto said to the man who stepped out of the woods.

"Why yes, and who are you?" the man asked

"It isn't polite to ask ones name if you won't give your own first." Naruto pointed out.

"Fine brat, my name is Lord Orchimaru" he told Naruto with a smirk on his face

"So you're the snake teme I read about, the names Naruto Inuzuka Namikaze." Naruto said proudly

"Ahh the fourths boy, which would also make you the jailer for the Kyuubi right?" the snake bastard asked

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Naruto spat out, that was a secret that wasn't suppose to really be known outside the village, and seeing how Orchimaru left years ago he shouldn't know

"Kukukuk you seem older then what you should be boy!" Orchimaru said ignoring the questions Naruto had asked him

"I asked you a question teme now answer it?" Naruto said more calmly this time.

"Fine I will, I'm the one that help your father and godfather figure the seal to put the beast into you." He said

"Liar…. It can't be true it can't" Naruto said his emotions getting the best of him.

He may have gotten better control over the past month but he was still letting his emotions take over, which wasn't good. Kurama knew this and tried to put a damper on it but it was too late

"**Kit stop now, you can't handle the power your trying to take" **Kurama yelled inside his head. Naruto ignored this and kept taking power finally the clock started to form. Naruto knew he could control up to 3 tails but he kept pulling and pulling.

What happened next scared Orchimaru, and broke the genjutus that was on sakura. Naruto was covered in the red chakra but also blood. It was seeping out of his pours and covering him. No one knew why he was reacting this way but he was.

"So boy you can draw out the power of the fox. Kukukuk very interesting"

**AND THIS MY FRIENDS IS WHERE I END THIS CHAPTER, SO 3 THINGS **

**SHOULD Anko win the bet if so I have a whole different path this story may take**

**More Sasuke and sakura and Kakashi bashing or no **

**Toads or Foxes **

**Ok that's all for today folks **

**Peace. **


	13. Chapter 13

**And here is the next chapter **

**I'm redoing this chapter and the next to fit something's that were pointed out to me along the way. Also ignore what I had said before after recounting everything, Anko wins. Also still toads with tone down bashing for Sasuke and a chance of redemption for Kakashi.**

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden **

_In Narutos Mindscape_

"**Are you stupid boy?" **Kurama yelled at Naruto. The fox had brought Naruto into his mindscape to try to help him heal after the disaster that was that forest.

"Kyu, what's going on? Why am I here?" Naruto asked the fox that towered over him.

"**Simple boy, you lost control! What did I tell you when you asked if you could borrow some of my power?" **

"You said that I…"

"**I said yes, but not too much, you idiot! If you die what will your mate think."**

"But I needed….."

"**You needed what? The power no! A smart ninja would know to run when they can't win, not dive into the abyss." **

"Whats that's supposed to mean you giant plushy?" Naruto yelled his pride getting the better of him.

"**Do you have no respect boy!? Listen I pulled you in here to heal, and to talk to you got it. Now you went 4 tails with what you took and something happened"**

"What"

"**Let me finish boy, you killed that pink teammate of yours, it wasn't on purpose but you did. After the genjutus was lifted off her, she went to check on you. She saw all the blood coming out of your pours and wanted to help you. But you turned on her. I told you my hatred also comes with that power that is why you had to be careful instead you take as much as you can and kill someone." **Kurama said to Naruto who seemed to be lost in thought.

"So she's dead?"

"**Are you deaf boy? She's fucking dead, seven feet under, not coming back, head missing dead!" **Kurama yelled in the mindscape"

"I didn't mean to though…."

"**I know that, but"**

"How healed am I?" Naruto Interrupted Kurama

"**About 70 percent" **

"Any enemies?" Naruto asked

"**That snake bastard ran for his life when he saw you using my power"**

"And Sasuke?"

"**He is in a ball over in the corner of the cave he brought both of you"**

"Does he know that I killed Sakura?"

"**No, he thinks that snake bastard did it"**

"Ok kyu send me back please"

"**You sure?" **

"Yea"

_Outside of mindscape-same time_

'I don't know what that was, or what happened I remember being knocked out. When I came to sakuras dead and Naruto is nearly dead.' Sasuke tried going over everything that happened.

"KUKUKUKUK now your all alone Sasuke" Orchimaru's voice rang through the cave that Sasuke brought his, well what's left of his team to.

"You bastard you killed sakura!" Sasuke yelled

"What if I did, it's too late to do anything!"

Then it happens Orchimaru's head appeared and bit Sasuke, he fell to the floor in pain. It was the worst pain he has ever felt. The senbon that he was hit with when fighting Haku felt like raindrops compared to this.

"You….bast….ard…th…e…h…e….." Sasuke tried to wheeze out, everything was going black when heard 3 voices one he swore he could recognize

"Lord, why aren't we taking him?" asked the first voice that had a feminine quality to it

"Shut it bitch, the lord knows what he is doing." He heard a more masculine voice that time.

Followed with by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"both of you be quite kukukuk, I want him to desire the power I have to offer, that way he will come to me and not try to run kukukuk." The third voice said.

"You are a genius my lord" the male voice said again.

"Don't push your luck Kabuto, you already messed up this mission. Now girl I want you to stay and watch him grow. Make him desire the power that I have to offer more and more" the one voice started to go about.

"But with all respect lord, he believes that I am dead" she told him while kneeling on a knee

"Simple way around it" the voice said "Genjutus"

With that Sasuke felt a body curled up next to him.

He couldn't take it any longer and let sleeps take him over.

**Back with Naruto**

'**Hmmm seems like the girl did live. Best let the kit learn his lesson, that everything he does has a consequence' **Kurama thought to himself.

**Outside 3 days later**

Naruto was the first to wake up he didn't realize that it was going to take more than 2 days to recover to a hundred percent.

He started to look around to get a since of where he was.

The first thing that he noticed was he was in a cave and it smelt like dried blood.

The second thing that got him was the puff a pink hair that was clinging to black hair.

Naruto shook this off for now and tried to get up. Since he hadn't moved in a full 3 days he noticed that his legs hurt.

'_Hey Kyu, why am I in pain like this?'_

'**Simple you haven't moved in quite some time, your body has become stiff. Give it a few minutes to work out the kinks, and you should be fine.' Kurama told him **

'_Ok now I have a second question' _Naruto started, not really sure on how to approach this subject when Kurama spoke up.

'**if it's about the holler monkey that is still alive your guess is as good as mine, I could have sworn she died but…..I guess even I could be wrong.' **

'_Whoa even the great Kyuubi can be wrong hahahahah' _Naruto went off in his head.

Naruto didn't get any sort of response after that, he knows the pride of the great Kyuubi is too strong to ever admit that he is wrong.

Naruto finally stood up, the pain still in his legs.

He walked over to Sasuke and his thought was dead teammate and shook them awake.

"Naruto-Baka what do you want?" Sakura yelled at him

Naruto rolled his eyes, "simple wake the Teme up and let's get going I want to finish this now" he told her

"Fine you Baka" she screeched

It took less than a second for Sasuke to wake up, and with that they were off.

On the way to the tower Sasuke speed up to speak with Naruto, who took off to get away from the cause of his current headache.

"She was dead" was all Sasuke said to him

Naruto nodded "I'm not sure how she is alive but we need her for now afterwards, we'll take care of it" Naruto told him

Sasuke nodded

When they got to the tower the handed the guard the 3 scrolls, they were shown a room for team 7 when Kakashi walked in

"Yo"

"What do you want mutt?" Naruto asked, Sasuke was out at the moment and Sakura was reading through some magazines that they had lying around.

"What happened out there?"

"None of your business mutt!"

"It is I'm the leader of this team."

Sakura took this time to finally speak up.

"We were chos….attacked by lor… Orchimaru, he tried to Sasuke-kun but something happened and we both blacked out before we could see it." She told him

Hearing this nearly sent Kakashi into a panic attack, first his Genin team was attacked by one of the village's most hated traitors. Second he tried to take one but failed. This last part bothered Kakashi

Orchimaru was not weak what so ever, how he was stopped by a team a Genin was just unfathomable.

"Naruto did you use it?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

Naruto didn't see a reason to respond and just grunted a yes.

He took the grunt as a yes and this worried him a little.

"So, you ok?"

"WHY. THE. FUCK. YOU CARE. MUTT" Naruto snarled out.

"Because you my sensei's son and I promised to take care of you" he told Naruto

"Well mighty fine fucking job you did their"

"I didn't know you were…."

Naruto cut him off this time this was something that surprised the older ninja

"Oh how I want to hear this, what you thought that I was dead? I almost was, multiple times, see this" Naruto said starting to lose his temper again, pulling off his shirt and what was left of his coat.

"These are my scars want to know how I got them. Simple some dog faced ANBU failed to help watch me, some dog faced ANBU let my 'family'" Naruto said family with air quotes to get a point across

"Take me out of the village, now that I think about it that ANBU when he was around has the same type of hair that you do, isn't that strange." Naruto started to trail off he closed his eyes to think when Kakashi spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Otouto, I didn't mean to let any of those things happen to you, I thought that you were the beast they took what I thought was family away from me. I was so angry with you that I let my anger get the best of me. I'm so sorry"

Narutos eyes shot wide open at this, Kakashi was the Dog faced ANBU that was supposed to protect him! He was the one that let the scars that riddle his body happen…..

Naruto didn't know what to do he felt nothing but hatred at the man for this when another voice spoke out to him

"**Kit if you don't calm down I'm going to put you to sleep again" **Kurama said to Naruto.

He didn't like the fact that the giant fox was right and he had to calm down.

But he did, only letting a little killer intent out he spoke up next.

"You're sorry…so you're the dog shitted faced Anbu" Naruto asked Kakashi

"Yes but I did….." Naruto cut him off again

"You didn't know I was your precious masters son right. Well good, now get out of here before I kill you!" Naruto said in a cold voice finally opening his eyes to show that they were blood red, with a black slit running down them.

"I'm sorry again Otouto"

"One last thing doesn't ever call me that again" Naruto told Kakashi who walked out of the room.

Naruto sat in the "quiet" for some time, there was still 6 days till the end of the exam, and he wasn't allowed to leave the tower.

Sasuke and him were talking but it was minimal, the simple hello and what not.

Sakura was fawning over her Sasuke and screeching at Naruto left and right.

Naruto was allowed to use the training ground that the tower had, he did this a couple of times to let off some steam, and to think about what happen.

He tried to talk to Kurama but the fox said they will talk after this part of the test was over which was starting to piss Naruto off. But he knew that the fox sadly enough knew best.

Around the 8th day of waiting people started to show up, 2 more Konoha teams made it, and the team from Suna, a team from sound the sound team seemed to be missing a few members.

Finally the last day came around the teams that made it were from Konoha at least.

Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, and Team 10, Naruto thought that team 8 only got by cause of Kiba and Akamaru noses. The sound team had only one member left the other 2 had died out on the field.

Then the sand team had all the members left but they had to go right to the hospital, so in turn they were DQed from the next part of the test.

The sound team was also DQed for have insufficient number of team members

Naruto was happy about this, less people means less competition for him.

All the remaining fighters were called out to the front of the tower each was congratulated on passing the first test.

Anko threw Naruto an evil eye she knew that there was only one test left, and if he passed that test he would beat her in their little bet.

"To all I want to say congratulations are in order, you all have passed!" the hokage's voice rang out loud for everyone to hear.

"Some of you have lost a few teammates or whatever you wish to call them you all have lost something." Naruto heard someone scoff at this.

He looked over to see a Hyuaga, he was talking to his teammates and he had them all. Naruto could only assume that they all were really strong to get through the first part with no problems.

"The next part of this test will be a simple tournament styled fight that will take place in roughly 3 weeks that should be enough time to let you all recover, and prepare for the test." The older Kage told the crowd of 10 Genin.

"Now for the match ups" the older man said as a screen lit up.

The screen had everyone's faces on it.

Naruto was intrigued by this, he may have gotten a bit smarter in the time he was with Hana but he was still a kid at heart.

He was also excited for the fact that his real name will be used for the first time because this was pretty much the announcement that him and the old Kage talked about doing.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and the old Kage sat staring at each other, Naruto told him that he wanted to reveal that him and Hana were married, and that he was also the fourths son. _

_The old man didn't want this to be the way that it happened, he said that he was too young to let people know of who his family was, it could cause problems with people who want revenge on his father. _

"_Now listen old man either we do it this way or….."Naruto started to threat the older Kage who broke out laughing _

"_Or what Naruto, we both know that you won't do anything to me, and we both know that I have a good argument." _

"_I know but I'm not a little kid anymore, look at me Jiji I'm at least 17 now, you told me that my parents wanted my heritage to be released when I was 16 so in turn you're a year late." Naruto said with a small smirk on his face. _

"_You are right but."_

"_No buts, after everything that has happen to me I think I can take people knowing who my father and mother are." Naruto told him _

"_fine, let's make a bet then if you, and your team can make it through the first part of the test then I will except what you have said and use your real name, otherwise it will be just Uzumaki-Inuzuka got it!" _

_Narutos hand shot out and grin forming on his face "deal old man, be prepared to lose though" _

"_We'll see my boy, we'll see" _

_END FLASHBACK _

And that's when it happened, Naruto say the pairing coming into the final shuffle and the pictures all lined up, he smiled at what he saw.

"Well then round one will be Naruto Inuzuka-Namikaze VS. Neji Hyuaga" the older Kage said, Naruto smiled at the fact he used his real name, while everyone else was a bit shocked. Naruto is a Namikaze!

**So how did you all like it I took a bit more time with it then I wanted but I got it done. Woot **

**Peace **

**CB. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! **

**So after reading a few more comments I have decided to allow the "harem idea" now this will only be a 3 to 4 girl harem. Of course head girl will be Hana, because I mean its Hana. Second girl will be Anko, third you will find out later on this chapter. Finally fourth I'm going to do a small vote again. It's simple the choices are **

**Yugito Nii**

**Or **

**Kurenai Yuhi **

**Ok simple right? Now cause of this the story will be changing a bit and each girl will introduced in a different manner per say. Of course Anko has already made herself clear but **

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden **

Naruto didn't know what to do!

Hana was out on a mission that was going to take her a month to accomplish.

He hoped that she would be back before his match to see him fight, but he knew the chance of that happening is not happening.

Hana had left him a training regime that she wanted him to follow. It was pretty much that same thing that she already had him doing.

Which wasn't too bad, he just knew that he would be done with it early each day.

He decided that after each training session he would go and explore the village a bit.

One night Naruto decided he wanted to visit his favorite ramen stand to see his surrogate family.

He spent about 2 hours there eating and just chatting with them.

Around 7pm he left saying he was going to keep walking around.

Naruto ended up just walking around the village till he heard something that caught his attention.

"Minato?" an older man said

"No!" Naruto snapped back at the older man "why are you asking about my dad?" Naruto asked back

"Your dad?" the older man asked "Minato never had kids…." He was saying but started to trail off

Naruto finally got a good look at the man, he was a taller man that wore a red Gi, and he had long white hair that went down to about his waist. He wore a headband with the Kanji for oil on it.

"So ill ask again, why are you calling me my dad?" Naruto asked him

"Well you look like him…..can I get your name?" the older man asked

Naruto just scoffed at this, during his time with Hana she was teaching him manners, he learned that it wasn't polite to ask for ones name without giving yours first.

"Fine gramps, but it's not polite to ask for someone's name without giving yours first!" Naruto told him with a matter of fact tone.

The older man scoffed back at Narutos attitude towards him

"Fine gaki, you got a point my name is" Music started to play while the old man started to do a little dance the music confused Naruto.

'Where the hell is that coming from' he thought to himself when the old man started got his attention again.

"The great toad sage of mount Myoboku Jiraya the Sanin" the old man now known as Jiraya said.

"Oh really" Naruto asked getting over the music with a hint of sarcasm underlying under his voice. "Well than it's only fair I introduce myself then" Naruto said with a slight bow and smirk on his face.

"My name is….." Naruto started when someone came running up to him

"Naruto-san you are requested at the Hokage's tower immediately" the Anbu who appeared out of know where said to him.

"Fine I will be along, in a minute thank you Neko-san" he said to the purple haired Anbu

"Naruto, interesting name gaki I know a Naruto have you met him?" Jiraya who felt a little left out said.

"I think I have, meet at my house later Godfather-san" Naruto said leaving Jiraya shocked his mouth left open when he shushined away

'There's know why in hell that was Naruto, my little Gaki can't be that grown up yet can he!' Jiraya said walking to the local bath house to start his 'information gathering'

**With Naruto**

"So Hokage-sama what can I do for?" Naruto asked

"Ah Naruto my boy good to see you, how are you?" the Sandaime Hokage said to Naruto

"I'm good Jiji, so what's up with calling me here?" Naruto asked knowing something was up

"Naruto you love Hana right?" the question was asked out of the dark, but Naruto knew this was how the old man was straight to the point.

"Of course you know this!" Naruto said

"Good then there might be away to avoid the next thing from happening" Sarutobi said a stern look coming over his eyes.

Naruto knew this look, when he was growing up he saw it a couple of times and thought nothing of it till now.

"**What from happening?**" Naruto asked a hint of Kuramas Chakra leaking into his system

"Naruto please calm down and let me explain at least" Sarutobi said

"Fine" Naruto said taking a seat and a deep breath.

"Well since you are the last of both the Namikaze and the Uzumaki clans, you technically fall under the CRA" Sarutobi said taking out his pipe.

"Go on" Naruto said barely holding back his anger

"Well the council wants to enroll you right away, I have been trying to stop it but the law is old to the point that I have no to minimal control over it" Sarutobi said

"Ok so what's the point of tell me" Naruto asked his eyes now a purple from Kuramas Chakra leaking into his system again

"Simple I need you to talk to Hana about this." The old man said lighting his pipe.

Naruto only shook his head, "she isn't going to like the idea of sharing me" Naruto told the hokage

"Well I'm sorry my boy but there isn't much that I can do about it" Hiruzen told him

"Fine….you know if I die I'm blaming this on you right?" Naruto told him

"I'll take the hit when the time comes but till then" the old man motioned his hand so that an Anbu stepped out of the shadows.

Naruto could tell the Anbu was female she had long purple hair that had reached down to her middle back.

Hear mask was that of a cat, Naruto knew this Anbu she was one of the nice ones that would protect him.

He breathed in the Air and smirked at what he caught in it.

"Naruto I would like you to meet…." Hiruzen started but was interrupted by Naruto

"Yugao how are you doing" Naruto said

Hiruzen sweat dropped at this, how did Naruto know who this was?

"Naruto-kun it is good to see you again." She told him

"Neko-san, since it seems young Naruto already knows who you are why don't you revile yourself" Hiruzen told her.

She quickly complied with his request taking off her mask.

Yugao was easily a girl of about 18 years old, her eyes where a deep chocolate brown.

Her hair was a beautiful purple that caught Narutos eye quickly when he first met her.

"Now Naruto I have all faith that you will become a Chunin, so with saying that I believe you might need a new time afterwards." The old man started

"From the reports that I have received from Kakashi, you and your teammates don't get along. That includes you and Kakashi" he continued

"So I have decided that if you become a Chunin then Miss Uzuki, Hana, and you shall be a new team." He told Naruto who just nodded

After Naruto let everything process he spoke up.

"Ok, so if were a new team and you have to wait till I'm Chunin then what type of team will we be?" Naruto asked him

Yugao spoke up this time, her voice reminded him of Hana's a rough edge to it, but was like the sweetest this he has ever heard.

"Judge by what Hana has taught you, and by what of person I am we would be a strike force." She told Naruto

"Really that sounds" Naruto started while putting his hand on his chin.

"Interesting, I mean we would in theory be a 6 man squad" Naruto started "I mean we do have Thunder, Lightning and Rain." He pointed out

"Ahh yes your wife's Ninken, which is another reason for the strike team. I talked with Tsume and the three of them weren't meant for stealth or tracking type teams. So having them put on a strike team would make sense." The old man told Naruto the facts

"Cool I like this idea." Naruto told him

"Now old man one more thing before I go." Naruto started and waited for Hiruzen to give him the ok to continue "about the CRA thing, do I get to choose the girls or are they going to be thrown at me?" Naruto asked him

"You chose, honestly Naruto I didn't want it to come to this." Hiruzen said

"It's ok slightly….I'm scared of what Hana's going to do when she finds out" Naruto said to him

"You and me both boy, you and me both." Hiruzen said.

"Now any more questions" he asked Naruto

He nodded no and he motioned for him to take his leave.

Hiruzen was alone for a minute making sure Naruto was gone before he spoke up again.

"So Jiraya are you going to come in or are you going to stay out there all night" The hokage said to the thin air making Yugao confused, that's when she heard it a giggling noise was made out side.

"so how long have you known I was out here" Jiraya said crawling therw the window.

"for at least half the conversation"

"so is it true sensei is he Minato's Naruto?" Jiraya asked

"Yes"

"and he knows who his parents are?" he asked again

"yes"

"and he knows….." he started then taking a big gulp "about me"

"most likely" the old man said taking a puff of the pipe he had in his mouth "and what do you intend to do?"

"Well talk to him first" jiraya said "and then see where it goes from their"

"Good good" Sarutobi said to Jiraya

"Also, did he make it into the finals of the Chunin exams?"

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was heading back to his house, well knowing that he would be alone tonight.

He didn't like that he had grown attached to having Hana with him when he slept.

He trudge was halted when he felt someone was at his home.

He ran straight for the house and undid the security seal that his father had put up.

Something Naruto started to learn were seals, he thought that it would be useful seeing how his father and mother had tons of books on it.

The first seal he had learned was the security seal seeing how it was attached to the house it was of importance for him to learn it.

When he approached the gate he saw that it was slightly ajar, he peeked his head inside and couldn't see anyone.

So he got an idea, he made a shadow clone and had it henge into a squirrel.

He sent the squirrel Naruto into the estate to do a quick recon and to dispel as soon as it found out who was in there, it nodded following its boss's silent orders and went in.

Naruto went to the tree line and hid within its shadows awaiting the clone's memories.

They finally came to him, and he say it was that old man….what was his name again oh yea Jiraya.

This didn't bother Naruto at first then it hit him.

"What the fuck is he doing in my house!" Naruto yelled causing sound to stir in the house

"Oh gaki you finally got home I see" Jiraya said casually strolling out of the estate like he had been there before.

"Sorry about that gramps, but you see I'm not really use to your scent yet" Naruto told him

"Scent?" Jiraya asked

"It's better if we go in so I can explain everything to you" Naruto said walking back into the house with Jiraya

Naruto sat Jiraya down and told him everything that has happened, Naruto knew who Jiraya was but he had some questions for the old man himself

"So now that you know about me" Naruto started, while getting up to grab some tea for him and Jiraya "tell me about yourself"

"What do you mean gaki?" Jiraya said

"Ok no need to play dumb, I know who you are" Naruto said setting the tea kettle on the table "you're my godfather is what I meant"

The look on Jiraya's face was priceless.

He looked like someone punched him in the gut and pulled on his hair.

Or better yet looked like he was forced to watch all his precious books that he writes get burned right in front of him.

Naruto smirked at his reaction.

After a few minutes Jiraya regained his composer. "So who told you?" he asked

"Well I hate to sound harsh but look were we are I may have just started going through things but I found a few interesting things" Naruto said walking over to a side table that had a draw in it. He pulled out a envelope that looked like it may have been sealed for awhile and threw it Jiraya

"What's this?" he asked

"Simple it's the papers saying you're my godfather, I found them when I went through his office. Actually found a few interesting things" Naruto told him

Jiraya was in shock but at the same time he wasn't this was Minato's kid. "So what do you want to know?"

"Simple tells me" Naruto started his eyes going to the floor his bangs covering the rest of his forehead.

"**Where the fuck were you?**" some of the Kyuubi's chakra was leaking threw and Jiraya knew it

"First calm down I can't let that beast take you o…" he was cut off by Naruto laughing at him

"Beast? Me and Kurama are friends whether he likes to admit it or not" Naruto told him

"Kurama? So the beast…" he started then says the look Naruto gave him. "I mean Kurama has a name that's nice"

"But to answer your question. I was out gathering information on many different things, I don't know if you know this but I am the spy master for Konoha so I have to be out of the village for long periods of time." He told Naruto, who just looked at him with a look of frustration and confusion

"Ok then why didn't you take me with you?"

"Cause I was told you would be taken care of! But let me guess I was lied to?" he asked

"What do you think" Naruto said reminding him of what he told Jiraya

"Well I want to change that, start fresh, if you know what I mean" Jiraya said

"And how do you plan to go about this" Naruto said finally sitting back down to sip his tea, that started to get a little cold

"Simple, I will train you like I did your father. You know take you under my wing!" he told Naruto

"Fine, under one condition!" Naruto said

"Sure and what would that be Gaki?"

"Simple, I want to learn how to summon the toads like my dad did!" Naruto said with a bit of childish excitement in his voice

"Fine Gaki I will teach you that then we will talk about real training after the exams got it!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say ero-sanin" Naruto said

Jiraya nearly face vaulted at the name "and where did you come up with that?"

"Saw it in one of my dad's old day planners that mentioned you" he said laughing at his godfather's reaction.

After Jiraya got himself in order after being called that name after so many years he looks towards Naruto and notices how much like Minato he really is and will be.

"So gaki here's what your training under me will look like"

_**Time Jump 3 weeks later**_

The 3 weeks have passed quickly for Naruto, he and Jiraya had gotten closer in this time.

Jiraya had taught Naruto some more advance chakra control exercises, explaining that it was important for summoning the toads, which of course Naruto already signed the contract.

His match was today and he knew that Hana wouldn't be back in time to see it, Jiraya also had to leave the night before apologizing for leaving so suddenly but he had to go check on his spy network in a town nearby.

Naruto understood where his godfather was coming from he explained to Naruto the complexity that was his spy network.

Naruto understood only twenty percents of the words he was saying, just because he was being so damn confused.

Naruto was getting ready for the tournament, he changed his outfit a bit now dawning a jacket that looked like his fathers, except it was the same color as Hana's hair, and the flames that licked the bottom of it were the color of his hair.

He pulled the coat on and started to leave remembering the day when the announcement was made for the match ups

_Arena _

_The large board displayed the names of the contestants; Naruto was ecstatic to see that his real name was there. The old hokage started to read off the pairings _

"_Naruto Inuzuka Namikaze VS. Neji Hyuga will be round one" _

"_Round two, will be Hina…." The older Kage started before. _

"_um lord hokage….iiii don't think I am able to continue from this point" A girl Naruto knew of, but didn't know personally spoke up her name was what….he tried to think but just couldn't grasp it. _

"_I understand young one, these tests are hard." The old man started then told the crowd "I will give anyone who doesn't want to compete a minute to let me know so we can move on" he finished with. _

_A blonde girl raised her hand, after see what could happen as a Chunin she wanted to train and further her skills. _

_Next was the bigger kid that was on her team, he said that he wanted the same as his teammate and wished to train with her._

_The older Kage was happy to hear his reason, knowing well that teamwork was a must and that this team was going to have great teamwork. _

_Next was the silent kid on team 8 he said that he was drained and he needed time to let his bugs heal. _

_Naruto just shivered at hearing bugs, how someone used bugs like he did concerned Naruto but he didn't want to know anymore. _

_Sakura raised her hand next, saying that she wasn't mentally prepared even with the time off they were given. _

_The hokage smiled at this and went on. _

_The hokage spoke up after this "ok then is that all?" he asked hearing nothing but silence he spoke up again. _

"_Ok then round two will be Shikamaru Nara Vs TenTen of the leaf" _

"_Round Three will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee of the leaf" _

"_Kiba Inuzuka will receive the by the first round, facing the winner of round one." The old hokage said, allowing everyone to hear him. _

_Once he received a round of nods he dismissed them all wishing everyone good look and to be prepared for the types of fights that they will be facing in the upcoming weeks. _

Back with Naruto

He smirked, he knew with what bet he had going on that he would have to face his brother in law something he has wanted to do for a while.

He walked along the path from the Namikaze estate to the village center where the tournament was being held.

He got to the gate to the place a reliesed something was off, the increase in ANBU was the first sign the second was when he was checked by a set of Hyuga to make sure he said who he was.

He brushed it off for now he would ask the hokage later. As soon as he was inside Kakashi walked up to him.

"I wanted to wish you luck Otou…Naruto" Kakashi said to Naruto who just started to raise an eye brow at him

"What is it that you want Kakashi?" Naruto said keeping his temper calm.

"Just to wish you luck, I haven't seen you over the last few weeks so I wanted to wish yo….." he was cut off by Naruto just breaking down laughing

"You care about me? I thought we have been through this Kakashi" Naruto said calming his laughter down "and so you know if you are to address me or Hana-hime, it lord and lady Namikaze" Naruto told him knowing this would pierce him and hurt him.

With this he turned away from Kakashi and went to were the competitor's booth is.

Naruto didn't have to wait long for everyone to start to showing up; Sasuke was the first to approach him.

"Did you know who your dad was?"

"Until recently no" Naruto said

"But you did find out?"

"Yes" Naruto said

"And….."

"Sasuke is this going to go somewhere are you going to be a complete idiot!?" Naruto asked him.

"Aren't the Namikaze a clan?" Sasuke asked again ignoring Narutos last question

"We will talk after the tournament" Naruto said turning and walking away from Sasuke

Naruto didn't know why everyone was treating him different he smelt his armpits to see if he had and odd odor.

It wasn't that he would have known if that was it.

But something else he then remembered that his Fathers last name was reveled.

He smirked at his recent revelation and went to wait for the matches to start.

"Welcome everyone!" the hokage announced

"Today we are here to demonstrate the prowls that these young Genin have shown."

"And without further ado let the matches begin" the old Kage said sitting back down

The proctor for the exam stepped up

"Will Naruto Inuzuka Namikaze and Neji Hyuga please step down now?"

Naruto smirked and just jumped the railing landing right in front of the proctor, Neji on the other hand walked around knowing it would just have been a show for others if he jumped.

"Now that both contestants are here the rules are simple match ends when I call it ok?!" he asked looking at both contestants "good then begin in"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Naruto jumped back and got into a stance that Jiraya started to teach him, he sat and waited for Neji to make the first move.

He knew the Hyuga style wouldn't allow for him to strike first so he shifted his style to the on Hana taught him.

Kiba in the crowd smile seeing his brother in law using something Hana had taught him.

His speed shocked most people all they saw was a yellow blur move across the field to Neji, who just activated his Byakugan and blocked Narutos punch with ease.

"You think fate has chosen you to win? Ha don't make me laugh, you see I'm stronger why do you even bother? Fate chose me, fate can't be changed" Neji started to rant on about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked he didn't believe in fate and if he did it was something that he could control.

"I have seen it you are destined to lose this fight" Neji started while taking the offensive and hitting Naruto in the chest, he dodged the move but barely.

"So what are you psychic or something?" Naruto asked jumping back to avoid another palm at his chest.

"No! But I know how fate works and it has told me that you will lose" Neji said

He went through a few hand seals which shocked Naruto, from Hana had him reading the Hyuga weren't much jutsu users.

"**Earth Release: Earth Flow River" **Neji yelled, the ground under Naruto started to change into mud, and he sunk deep into it, the more he struggled to get out he sank deeper, when he was about up to his knees Neji stopped it. Walking to Naruto he had a smug look on his face

"You see now that you're trapped you can't do anything?" Neji told Naruto, he got down into a stance and started his attack again "**Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms" **Neji said hitting Naruto in many different spots, Neji finished his attack and smirked. He turned to walk away when poof the Naruto that was in the mud just disappeared.

"You think" the voices started to appear all around the stadium "that just because" they started to scare Neji a bit, he knew the voice but where "you're a Hyuga, means your better them me?" the voice stopped and out jumped 4 Narutos.

Neji was shocked he just knocked him out how was he in front of him again?

Neji thought to himself getting furious.

"Of course I'm better then you remember what I said about fate, and it being on my side?" Neji said to Naruto reactivating his Byakugan "now I'm going to make sure you die.

Neji charged at the Narutos and started to beat each one, but that was the thing when one went poof another would appear.

This was really starting to bother Neji, "are you going to keep hiding behind these clones or are you going to finally come out and show yourself NAMIKAZE?" Neji spit out his last name knowing the temper that Naruto had

"Fine if that is what you wish ill come out" Naruto said jumping from the roof of the stadium.

"And how long have you been up there?" Neji asked in confusion

"simple when the hokage was talking I made a clone had it, at the start the match and I went to the roof to watch, when it jumped down to the stadium it made more clones that henged themselves as things around, I mean if you look" Naruto said waving his arm for proof, "that there is less shrubs, rocks, and less branches on the ground."

Neji indeed looked and Naruto was telling the truth, but why was he doing this.

Neji went to ask the blonde when he finally spoke up again.

"before you ask it was simple, while on the roof I did a little Technique that I like to call **Wind Release: Wind Daggers**" Naruto told him "it is a really simple technique that my dad made, really simple like the wind blade but less noticeable, it will constantly hit you and start to hurt you like someone was tossing a bunch of small daggers at you and only skimming the surface, they will slow you down but not kill you."

Naruto finished his explanation of the technique to Neji who seemed shocked that he came up with this attack when he asked

"And how are you not being affected by this?"

"Simple I'm a wind elemental which allows me to manipulate the technique to not hurt me, just you" Naruto told him, this final part pissed the Hyuga off.

He came charging at Naruto with the intent to kill now, he was told fate was in his favor but so far he had yet to see this.

Naruto being the original and getting the memories from his clones learned how Neji moved of course the original had his weights on still so he was moving a bit more sluggish then the clones.

"Is the all you've got Neji? I thought you would be better the way you wiped out all of my clones." Naruto Taunted Neji wanting to get him riled up,

"NO THAT ISNT ALL NAMIKAZE!" Neji yelled his anger getting the best he did the same hand signs as before, but nothing happened

"Whats going on?" Neji started to pant out

"Simple my wind daggers, are starting to take effect" Naruto said jumping over to Neji

"what…do….you….mean….?" he wanted out Naruto told him what he did earlier adding this to the end

"We've been fighting for about 10 minutes now, you have been hit with roughly 400 daggers of wind a minute so….." Naruto said sitting down, he may have been learning a lot from Hana but math was still one of his worst subjects.

"4000, wind daggers" someone from the crowd yelled. Naruto looked to see who yelled to see it was team ten sensei he smiled at this and, yelled his thanks back to the man.

"So like the chain smoker said, 4000 daggers look at your joints with you Magic eyes and tell me what you see" Naruto told him, Neji looked down

His arms where barley able to move, same with his legs they had so many little cuts on them that he was completely shocked at this.

He went and saw that the wind was entering his body through the cuts and affecting his chakra flow.

"AHH so you see it now!" Naruto asked him.

Neji was still dumb struck at what he saw

"How….did…you….come….up….with….a….plan….like…..thi s" Neji was able to get out, trying to distract Naruto long enough for that he could grab his pouch on his hip and take a solider pill.

Naruto saw this coming from a mile away and smirked

"**Wind Release: Wind Arrow" **Naruto yelled and aimed it at the pouch, it went flying and just hung on the back of the arena the Tournament was being held.

"Simple I may not be the brightest, but even the simplest plan is going to work." Naruto told him.

"Hey Judge, or proctor I don't think he can continue at this point" Naruto yelled, pointing down to Neji who looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Ok I will call this match" The proctor yelled

Naruto looked down at Neji and felt sad for him a bit

"Neji, why did you believe in fate so much?" Naruto asked Neji

"…it's…a….long…..story" Neji said

"Well I hope when your better we can talk and be friends, just please remember fate doesn't control you" he started "you control it" and he walked away.

On the giant screen it shown that Naruto Inuzuka Namikaze had won the match and that the next match will start in a minute.

The old Kage sat up in the Kage box along with the Kage of the Sound, and The Kage of the Wind

"So what do you think of his match?" the hokage asked?

The sound Kage was first to speak up, "well I think the young lad did well kukukuk, but I can't give answer just yet"

The sand Kage just nodded at the statement

"Very well, let's see how he does in his next match"

The screen shown that round two will begin.

This round was simple when the girl went to use her weapons, she was easily stopped, and the Nara just had to wait.

The girls weapons casted shadows that his clan's technique would be able to travel along, she didn't see this and when she did it happened. She was caught in the technique, now most of the men from the Nara clan had a lazy nature about them, but what he did next shocked everyone.

"I forfeit this match," he said raising his hand, and the girl still being in the technique did the same, causing a KO by forfeit.

The crowed was shocked at this but just moved on.

"Ok well that was rather uneventful. Then we'll move on to the next round which will be…."

**Also time skip right to the final round of the Chunin exams hope you all enjoy **

**Peace **

**CB**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Don't Own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden what I do own is sandwich!**

"Ok well that was rather uneventful. Then we'll move on to the next round which will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee." Sarutobi announced to the crowd.

There was a hush whisper among everyone, the Konoha ninja knew of Lee's special case. You see lee was a special lad who couldn't use any sort of Ninjutsu, some wanted to know what was wrong with the boy. Like why would he want to be a Ninja, or better yet "WHY WAS HE A NINJA?" someone from the crowd yelled voicing everyone's opinions.

The other part of the crowd yelled for the last Uchiha. Naruto just shook his head at the crowds' undying love for the ever brooding Uchiha.

Ever since the forest of death incident Naruto and Sasuke have been starting to get along better, they would grab a bite to eat when neither of them where training.

They even had civil conversations, Naruto started to learn about Sasuke's past little by little.

_Flashback YEA _

Naruto had just gotten to the bar and grill Sasuke and him typically started to meet at for lunch. Naruto walked and to see Sasuke, who gave him the typical glad to see you stare.

"Yo Sasuke what's up man" Naruto said

"Naruto glad to see you could make it, maybe next time though you will be on time" Sasuke told him an annoyed smirk playing on his face

"Nahh you know one thing Kakashi had taught me is you don't always have to be on time." Naruto told him causing both of them to laugh. This became a common occurrence, before the 'last Uchiha' would never even consider laughing in such a friendly manner.

After the forest they sat down and talked about the now dubbed 'Sakura Incident'. They both had agreed that they saw her die, and Sasuke had told Naruto that he had heard her talking to that snake Orchimaru and that traitor Kabuto.

Naruto had to agree that was the odd thing. He also pointed out that when they saw mutt-sensei at the tower after the test, she had almost slipped up a few times almost calling him lord and master.

Sasuke only nodded in agreement that this was weird and should be brought to the hokage.

Today's lunch would mark the 4th time they had done this the first Sasuke was accompanied by the person in question. But Naruto being who he was, especially after Hana's personality training gave her the hint that she wasn't wanted nor was she welcome.

Naruto decided he wanted to learn more about his new friend "Hey! Sasuke back when we first became Genin when Mutt-sensei had us introduce ourselves you said you wanted to kill someone" Naruto started, looking down at the food he had ordered then back to his friend "I wondering who it was?"

He knew eventually this was going to happen, being Narutos friend meant sharing things with other people. "Naruto it's kind of a hard subject for me to talk about" Sasuke told him.

"I can understand that" Naruto said to him

"And how exactly can you?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow

"Nope not fair dude, I asked you first" Naruto said in between mouth full's of food, he may have been here to meet Sasuke but he also was really hungry, his godfathers training regime was strict and really taxing on his stamina. "Now I'll tell you about my past if you tell me yours." Naruto said pointing the chopsticks he currently held at Sasuke in an accusing manner.

"Fine, but please don't say anything till I finish" he told Naruto who was picking up a piece of meat, and chewing on it.

In between chews he spoke "fine….by…me" He got out.

Sasuke was sitting down going through what had happened to him in the past, how close his family was and how his brother would always protect him. He then told Naruto about that night.

"It was terrible man I was on my way home." Sasuke started and told the tale of the night his brother decided to test his 'skill' and kill off the entire Uchiha clan.

"But for some reason he thought it would be amusing to let me live, to let me see the horror that he had caused." Sasuke told him about what Itachi said to him

"He told me to get stronger through hatred, that with hatred I could kill him."

After Sasuke stopped talking Naruto took a minute to let it all sink in, he spoke up and shocked Sasuke with his answer.

"Itachi lied to you think about it, why would that man who killed your entire clan want you the only one he left alive to get stronger?" Naruto started with "to be honest I bet he told you to get stronger through hate to be a hindrance than a help." Naruto said

"I mean thing about it, why would he want you to become stronger?" Naruto said

"I think that you may be right, but" Sasuke started when Naruto spoke up

"But nothing dude, your brother doesn't want you to become stronger that it why he told you to do it through hate. Instead you shock him friendships build bonds that allow you to grow not hate, hate breeds ignorance and that will definitely not let you grow." Naruto said again raising his chopsticks "got it memorized."

Sasuke sat in aww at what Naruto said, he was in aww because the dobe of their class. The one no one wanted to be near, the one everyone thought would be the first to die, has grown an in the best possible way.

"Your right Naruto, you are absolutely right." Sasuke said looking down at the food on his plate

"I know, but still if you want we could be friends I will be that first bond for you" Naruto told him

"You know something I think I would like that" Sasuke smirked at him

"Good now eat up, we've already been here for more than an hour" Naruto pointed out "also it looks like your food is getting cold"

"Oh shit" Sasuke said when he noticed Naruto was right. "Also don't think I forgot, you said you would talk about your past so let's go, spit it out." Sasuke said grabbing a large bit of food.

"Are you really sure about this, you might not like what you hear" Naruto questioned him

"It…can't…..be….as…..bad….as" Sasuke gulped down the food "mine" he got out.

"You will be surprised" Naruto said.

He began by telling him his days as a kid and what really happened, why he was out of the academy, the orphanage, his 'adopted family'.

"And why would they do all to you, you're a fucking Namikaze actually the son of the fucking fourth why?" Sasuke was pissed to hear how the village treated his new friend.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Jiji didn't feel that he should tell people who I was until I was old enough, to A) either understand it fully or B) protect myself" Naruto told him

"That's fucking shit did he know what was happening to you?"

"Yupp every time I would wake up in the hospital he was there, and every time he would tell me everything will be ok." Naruto said

"Wow Naruto and I thought my past was fucked up" Sasuke said cause Naruto to laugh a bit

"I didn't know our stoic Uchiha could make jokes" Naruto said while laughing

"Don't tell anyone about it dobe" Sasuke said

"Haha would dream of it teme"

Naruto stood up after this and looked at his friend "I have to get going Jiraya is going to be wondering where I am" Naruto told him

"Same time next week?" Sasuke asked

"Sure" Naruto said

_End Flashback _

Naruto sat in the competitors' booth smirking, Lee was strong and fast but he had faith in his friend.

_Back at the Kage box_

"So hokage-Dono what do you think about this upcoming match?" the Kazekage asked Sarutobi who just lit his pipe

In hailing a deep puff of smoke he answered the Kazekage, "easy a very entertaining fight will happen!"

"Kukukuk if you say so" the Kazekage said quietly

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto decided he didn't want to watch this upcoming match. He got up from his seat and went to use the bathroom.

Anko was leaning up against the wall next to the men's room, it looked like she had been there for a while waiting

"I hope you weren't waiting for me?" he asked her

"Well yes I was" she said to him in a perky type of answer.

"So can I ask why you're waiting for me?"

"Sadly I have to admit I lost our bet" she told him

"How I haven't been promoted yet?" he asked her

"You have" she sighed out and gave him his Chunin jacket

"How?"

"Simple Jiraya-sama was given the task to test you to see if you were ready, and with his word you were promoted to Chunin" she said to him sighing at the end

Naruto knew why she was sighing, but wanted to drag this out a bit longer before telling her about the CRA.

"so that spare that Ero-sanin and me had was actually a test, well it makes since that why he said that I passed" Naruto pointed out remembering his 'training spar' with the old pervert.

_Flashback Time WOOOO_

"_O.k. Gaki time to see if you can use what you have been learning and for me to gauge at what level." Jiraya told him _

"_Sure Ero-sanin, first let me make some clones to do the other not as fun book learning!" Naruto yelled out of the house_

_Jiraya had been staying with Naruto over the time that he was here, he had gotten to know him better and the two seemed to hit it off with no current problem. _

_Of course from the things he has been learning from Hana, the way life should have been is how Naruto would put it, there has been the occasional stab at him being there which to Jiraya felt like a small knife hitting him. _

_Each time Jiraya would apologize and take Naruto out for ramen, Narutos favorite part of having him around. _

_Speaking of Hana, Naruto told Jiraya about her and what she would do if she found out that he was his godfather. _

_Understanding what Naruto was saying they both agreed to keep quiet about that till a later time. _

'_Like when she's beat shit drunk and can't do anything to me' Jiraya thought to himself. _

"_So, why do we have to gauge my abilities?" Naruto asked _

"_Simple, to see if you are actually ready to take on a Hyuga!" Jiraya told him_

"_What do you mean? Are they really that strong" Naruto asked him _

"_Yes, now stop asking me stupid questions" he said making 40 clones that all jumped into the woods _

"_Each clone has a headset on" he said pointing to the piece in his ear. _

"_They are going tell me what is going on at all angles, almost like fighting someone with the Byakugan!" he finished with _

"_Oh ok if that the case" Naruto nodded and took his stance._

"_So what are ya going to do Gaki?" Jiraya teased him. _

Flash Back End

Naruto just smirked about the spare he had with Jiraya that day, it was the same day that he made his strategy for the finals.

"Yo Naruto-kun snap out of it" she said to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Anko just lost in thought is all" he said rubbing the back of his head and flashing a fox like smile.

Anko had to admit that Hana was lucky to have a guy like him, he looked and acted a lot cooler then what he let on to be before.

Naruto decided it was time to tell her about the CRA, and his little decision about it.

He grabbed her hand and had her look him dead in the eyes.

She gave him' the what the fuck look', not knowing why he was doing this.

"Anko, I have to talk to Hana about this still but" he started and she saw the twinkle in his eyes "I have been placed in the CRA." He said to her

Her eyes grew to the sizes of plates at this

"Now like I said I still have to talk to Hana, but I think if we explain it to her she would" before he could finish Anko tackled him into a hug, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes

"You mean it Naruto-kun, you really mean it even with the reputation I have you really mean it" she asked him.

He only nods

She starts to cry into his chest, Naruto was shocked and didn't know how to respond.

'Maybe she's on her period he thought' to himself, he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm so happy Naruto-kun" she says to him

"Good now" not wanting to upset her "do you know why there is such tight security for this event?" he asked her.

"Oh about that Naru-kun, the hokage thinks that snake Orchimaru is planning something." Hana tells him.

"Really now, it wouldn't have anything to do with why my teams was attacked in the forest would it?" he asked her

She only nodded and looked down.

"Don't look sad, everything will work out" he told her lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"But Naru-kun" she started, he shook his head and shushed her.

"No buts Anko-Chan" he told her

She nearly jumped him again this time though was for him calling her chan. He was the only guy to call her that, most would only call her Anko or worse snake whore.

"Now I'm assuming my new unit will help stop the invasion wont it?" he asked her

She only nodded, not knowing much about his new team just enough to know what they had to do.

"Well looks like I should get ready" he told her

"And how do you plan to do" and she was interpreted by him when he went through a few hands signs, and yelled "summoning Jutsu"

Smoke filled the room only for a minute, when it cleared a small orange colored toad hopped out and over to Naruto.

"Yo bro Whats up?" the toad asked

"Nothing much Gama hey can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked the Toad

"I don't see why not, got any snacks first?" the toad Now known as Gama asked

Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out a bag of seaweed flavored chips

"Oh look at this, looks like you were planning on summoning me weren't you?" the toad asked

Over the week if Naruto wasn't working with Jiraya or hanging out with Sasuke, he was hanging out with Gamakichi, who was the Boss Summons son.

During this time they became decent friends Naruto found out whenever he summoned Gama, he would need an 'offering' in the form of a snack for him.

The same went for his father but Naruto didn't know if he would ever need to summon the boss toad.

"I need you to give this letter" Naruto handed a note that he was writing "to Jiraya, we both know he's around but it would be easier to summon yourself to him" Naruto said to the toad, who nodded to agree and poofed out of the area.

Naruto looked back to Anko "now since a war might start we have one more thing I need to do" Naruto said to her urgency in his voice again

"And Whats that gaki?"

"My mate needs to be home for this"

_WITH HANA one month earlier _

She had just been assigned her month long mission and to be honest it kind of pissed her off, she wanted to see her mate kick some ass but knew that as soon as her month long leave was lifted she would be sent out.

This was the life a ninja and she knew it.

"Yo boys, you better to be ready!" Hana yelled out to her pups

They gave her a nod in agreement.

She smiled and they all took off.

She wasn't assigned teammates this was to be a simple tracking mission so her three boys would be all she needed.

She and the boys spent about 4 days to get to where the man they were tracking was last seen.

It was inside a small town outside cloud territory, to be truthful Hana was a bit worried to be out here by herself.

"O.k. boys" she says getting their attention, she tosses them a small ninjato that once belonged to the man that she was looking for!

"He should be around here, last report says he was heading this way" she told the ninpup

They barked at her to show they understand they all gathered around the weapon and take a deep sniff in.

The man they were looking for was none other than Mizuki, she was extremely happy to be on this mission.

First off she would be able to help her mate, even if he didn't know it she was about to get revenge for him.

She wasn't required to bring back the one in question alive.

She already told Thunder, Lightning and Rain that they didn't have to hold back each of the boys grew an evil glint in their eyes.

Thunder was the first to pick up on the scent they all were looking for.

It led them to a small village just about a day away from where they were.

Hana came up with an idea, seeing how she was tired she would camp outside the village for the night and in the morning get back to looking for the Teme that hurt her mate.

She talked to her pups about a plan, to take care of the teme.

They all agreed on one thing, a slow and very painful way.

The morning had come fast for her she had felt like her head had just hit the pillow when her pups were nudging her to wake up.

She handed the pups each a solider pill, knowing well they would be ok with just that for now.

She quickly told her pups to stay where they were so she could start the plan.

Doing a henge she changed her appearance to look Naruko, the female henge her mate uses.

Walking into town she asked about where Mizuki may be hiding.

She spent most of the day looking for him, when she finally found him he was in a bar drinking away his life.

She hated herself for this next part that she was about to do, but knew that it was only going to be the only real way to get him to come with her.

"Hello there sexy" she said in her most luscious tone

Mizuki looked up from his drink to see a girl with brown hair and pig tail he licked his lips at the site no other women have talked to him since that night

"And what do I owe the honor of being approached by such a wonderful women" he asks her

Her little inner Hana was currently emptying its stomach everywhere.

"Oh you know" she says flashing a sexy smile

Her inner Hana was now on the ground hitting its head against it.

"Oh you're looking for that I think I could help" Mizuki tells her

Now inner Hana was just lying on the ground in a ball

"Good" she tells and grabs his hand "let's go back to my place she tells him"

Inner Hana was currently yelling now "you better burn that fucking hand after this you dipshit" she yelled at her real self

Hana led Mizuki to a house on the edge of town, "so Hun I never got your name" she asks him

"Oh, you're right…you can call me Mizuki-kun" he tells her

"Oh I can, can me?" she asks

"Of course and what can I call you" he asks her

"Simple" she says leaning closer to him "your death"

With that he pups jumped through the window, Thunder and Lighting grab Mizuki's arms and hold him down.

Rain runs up and head butt behind his knees, knocking Mizuki down.

Hana walks up to him slowly drawing a kunai, she smiles down at him.

"These mutts only one bitch had these things, and last I heard she hooked up with that damn dem…." He was cut off when Hana slit his throat.

His eyes slowly lost the life that they had in the, when Hana finally dropped the henge she was in.

Hana got a little of his blood on her, she didn't mind actually quite the opposite she was glad this fucking mission was over and that she would be able to go see her mate again.

Quickly sealing the body she told the boys that they would rest tonight and the next morning they would make it to Konoha.

They all yipped in response and went to sleep in a ball in the corner.

Hana had a small smile on her face while she slept knowing she would see her mate in the next few days.

Inner Hana was happy this damn mission was over.

Morning came fast and the group was off early the next day.

It took her another 10 days to get back she was tired after the mission.

She and her companions walked most of the way back, deciding it was the best course of action to take.

When they got back Naruto was at the gate waiting for her, she ran right up to him jumping in to his arms.

"Hana-koi we have to talk"

_With Naruto – 3 days before_

Naruto and Anko sat around a table with the hokage, during the semi final rounds feathers had started to fall. Most of the Jonin were expecting this, to be honest so was the hokage.

They had caught wind of a potential invasion happening during the Chunin exams. Sarutobi looked over at Naruto who was the youngest at the table planning how to stop the current threat.

"Did you send word to Jiraya?" Sarutobi asked Naruto

"Of course but I don't think he will make it in time. Our options are running thin I'm going to have to fight him myself." Naruto said it so everyone heard him

"But Naruto that's crazy" Anko yelled panic for her potential boyfriend

"Yes I have to agree with Anko, Namikaze-sama" Kakashi spoke up

"Kakashi your opinion means nothing to me, Anko nothing is going to happen to Me." he told her

"And why not"

"Cause I have to be here when Hana-hime comes through that gate in 3 days and I owe you that date" he told her

Naruto said looking at the table around it were all the current clan heads. They all knew what Naruto was planning to do.

One of the major problems they had with this invasion was the Bijuu that was rampaging through the village. Naruto had only two choices in the matter A) ask Kurama for enough power to defeat the one tail, or B) Bunta…

"Fine Whats your plan of attack then Naruto?" Sarutobi asked him

"Easy me and Kyu already talked about it" Naruto told him

"Who's Kyu?" Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan asked

"S Class secrete right old man "Naruto said with a smirk on his face Sarutobi understood right away

"Shikaku that's enough asking questions of that sort" Sarutobi said

Shikaku nodded, Tsume knew who they were already talking about herself.

"Ok if that's the case your plan?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto smirked he talked to Kyu before this meeting knowing he wanted to train Naruto a bit before he attempted anything on this measure so they both agreed on the choice he would make.

"Easy Gamabunta" Naruto Said

Everyone in the room was nearly confused everyone but Sarutobi.

_With Naruto 1 day later _

"You ready for this Naru-kun? This is going to take a lot out of you" Anko told him

"I'm going to be fine Anko-Chan thanks for the concern though." He told her

And with that Naruto jumped down to where the Bijuu was running amuck, Naruto knew this was that kid that was in the Chunin that survived the forest nearly untouched unlike the rest of his team.

Naruto got to the area where the nearly transformed Bijuu was, Naruto dodged a torrent of sand that was flying at him.

Sending a few kunai at the Bijuu, Naruto smirked

"And now the fun starts" Naruto said.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I sorta did. Now I got a few things that I need to talk about, first I'm happy with the reviews for this story thank you all for the support. Next this story will be taking a break around chapter 30 or 35, the reason I'm saying this is because I want to start another story and alternate between the two every so many chapters. **

**Now for the other stories that I want to do are all different. **

**The first story is one I have 2 chapters for currently called Red and Blue. A Naru X OC story the OC being Sasuke's sister. **

**The next one I have an idea for would be a Naru X Yugito story no description yet but will have it by the time the next chapter of this comes out. **

**Finally, the last story is a crossover one. The combination would be Highschool DxD X Naruto. I have an idea laid out, but I want to see what kind of support it would have. **

**Now I want everyone to vote on which idea would be best for my next story. Also I have been told that my grammar isn't the best I know that, honestly I would love a beta but sadly I don't know how to go around to getting one. **

**Now final thing that I want to talk about is these chapters will start getting longer but to do so, I will take more time to release them as of right now I'm thinking every other week will do. Hope you guys and gals understand. **

**Have a good one. **

**Peace CB. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

**IM BACK RAWR ok so today I have a few guest before we begin the next fight, can I everyone give a big round of applause to Naruto, Hana, Garra, and Anko **

**Me: Thank ya everyone for coming **

**Naruto: No problem um…..what should we call you**

**Me: Simple Punk, CB doesn't matter**

**Anko: I like Punk **

**Punk: Why thank you Anko, now I have a few questions for ya's is that ok?**

**Garra: I don't care as long as you keep your promise**

**Hana: and what did he promise you?**

**Garra: that I could sleep after this **

**All: WHAT?**

**Punk: well while we solve this problem I'm going to start the story **

**I DON'T OWN Naruto OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN **

"Alright, now the fun starts" Naruto said dodging another torrent of sand that was sent flying at him. Naruto had to keep up the dodging to avoid any direct hits the sand from what he saw do to a tree actually worried him a bit.

Kurama was laughing inside his cage, he knew that his human was getting stronger but was nowhere near strong enough to take on his brother he could tell that the Tanuki had almost taken full control of his host.

He decided that it was time that Naruto knew he was watching this fight.

"**So that crazy Tanuki, is finally taking control huh" **Kurama pointed out

"Looks like it Kurama, I might need a little bit of your chakra for what I'm about to do" Naruto pointed out to him

"**Fine, just make the fight interesting" **Kurama told him, hoping his friend wouldn't die

"You got it." Naruto said

After the two talked for a minute Naruto, finally what looked like Garra.

He ran up, avoiding another barrage of sand to the sleep deprived half man half Tanuki beast.

"What **do you** want?"

"Simple I'm here to stop you from destroying my home" Naruto told him rolling to avoid another torrent of sand.

"You think that you can stop me?" garra questioned his black eye with the yellow iris looked at his with a sadistic gleam.

"Why yes I know I can" Naruto said with a fox like smirk appearing on his face

Garra didn't like the smile at all something about it drove him nuts.

He sent sand shuriken at Naruto aiming for all his vital points.

Naruto say this as his opening, using a few kunai with exploding tags he met each shuriken. The collisions of the weapons, with the explosion that followed allowed the cover Naruto needed to charge at Garra. He took the chance.

Naruto charged at Garra, his right hand brought back. Garra being able to manipulate the sand cleared it quickly to see Naruto getting ready to smash his face in, he easily side stepped Narutos attempt at hitting him.

"You think I'm going to be that easy?" Garra asked him, Naruto shook his head to taunt garra.

Garra decided that it was his turn and he sent his sand at Naruto. Which was exactly what he wanted, Naruto decided it was best not to show garra all his moves, using the smoke screen idea that he used against Jiraya he made a. He left one clone and reinforced it with extra chakra.

The Original took off in the opposite direction knowing it was only a matter of time till Garra allowed his Bijuu full control.

_With the clone_

Naruto was breathing heavy he and garra had been going back and forth with blows. The clone knows what it is meant to do, which was simple. Get Garra to give full control over.

Which was easier said than done, the clone decided to try a different method he took notice that Garra had bags under his eyes. This observation led him to believe the way to get his Bijuu out is through sleep.

The clone had to think of a way to knock garra out, but couldn't. The original hadn't really learned many jutsu over his time with Hana and Jiraya. They both had to try and fix the problems that the academy had caused.

While circling garra to avoid getting hit the clone came up with an idea, to be honest the clone didn't like the idea but it knew it was the only option right now.

"Hey Garra you ready for this." The clone yelled finally done running circles around garra.

"And what is it you're going to try?" garra asked the clone

"Simple you are going to take a nap" the clone said with a smirk

Garra's eyes widened because he knew what that meant and hissed out one word "Never"

_With the original _

Naruto was running to a clearing, knowing well he couldn't fight Garra in the forest. Even though a lot of it had been destroyed it still was a hard terrain to fight in.

Naruto sped along till he heard a small explosion and knew instantly what happen. A small pain hit him in the back of his head, and all the memories that the clone had experienced instantly came back to Naruto.

"I really need to up my Ninjutsu list" he muttered to himself.

The clone had head butted Garra to put him to sleep, hoping his plan would work.

What was he thinking of course the plan would work Shikaku the head strategist helped him fine tuning the plan.

Knowing using full Bijuu form would totally drain him, he would just have to wake garra back up afterwards.

He was about to reach a clearing when he heard an inhumane **"RAWR" **through the forest and knew the clones plan had actually worked.

Now Naruto had to do his part. He picked up his pace to get to the clearing there he bit his thumb channeling some of Kuramas chakra knowing that it would attract the Bijuu. He went through the hand signs that Jiraya had taught him and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu" he yelled and large puff of smoke had appeared. He stood on the head of a giant toad one that would easily let him see giant Tanuki that he was about to fight.

The toad not knowing where he was started to ask questions "Jiraya where am I? And why have you summoned me" Gamabunta asked

"I'm sorry boss man, but I'm the one who summoned you" Naruto told the boss toad

"Ahh and let me guess you're the new summoner?" the toad asked

"Yupp, you knew my dad actually" Naruto told him

"Really and who might your father be?" the toad asked curios

"One word Minato"

"So his boy finally summons me" the toad says starting to laugh

"Yupp, can we talk later I need some help right now" Naruto said have Gamabunta attention drawn towards the giant Tanuki getting ready to charge them

"Really so the first time you summon me, you ask me to fight a Bijuu you really are like your father"

Naruto rubs the back of his head "I guess so"

"After this you owe me a drink got it?" the toad told him

"Got it memorized" he told the toad with a smirk

"Good now, why is Shukaku out"

"I drew him out so that way we could whoop his ass" Naruto said

"You really are your dad's kid" Gamabunta said shaking his head

With that they charged the Tanuki, Gamabunta drew his tanto that he had on his back and swiftly cut into the Tanuki's arm.

"Boy I can't beat this beast why would you draw it out"

"Simple Kurama gave me an idea and Shikaku helped me fine tune it, but drawing out the beast was part of the plan." he said

The toad wanted to know but knew they didn't have time to talk about it now.

Shukaku came at them with the force to kill

"You think you can beat me hahahahah" that giant Tanuki said with a crazed like tint in his voice.

Naruto looked at the beast and laughed along with it

"Nope that wasn't that plan" he said

Gamabunta slapped his head almost hitting Naruto "Boy you better have a damn plan and just blowing smoke out your ass" he told him

"Nope Boss I've got a plan, we need to wake the host back up now" Naruto told him

"Oh…wait boy that is ingenious" Bunta said after thinking about it

"I know a Nara helped me fine tune it"

"Well that makes some sense" Bunta told him

"Yupp, I'm still learning about tactics like these"

"Ok boy, don't get me wrong I want to get to know you but first we've got a problem at hand" Bunta told Naruto who face faulted at forgetting what he was doing

"Sorry boss, so here's what we need to do" Naruto told Bunta, that he would need to wake up Garra, that he needed Bunta to jump above Shukaku

Bunta nodded nearly throwing Naruto off his head, but Naruto regained his footing was able to stay on.

"So you ready for this?" Naruto asked him

"Yupp"

And with that Gamabunta jumped up above Shukaku.

The Tanuki wasn't didn't like the idea of them being above him so he started to fire bullets of pure air at them, hoping that it would be enough to stop them.

Gamabunta was just a bit faster on the draw though, and jumped right above the beast.

Naruto saw his chance at this and jumped off of Gamabunta's head, landing right on the bridge of Shukaku's nose.

Mini sand Tanuki's started to form on Shukaku's nose, each one started to come right after Naruto.

He had no choice but to engage them.

Naruto had to quickly dodge to his left nearly falling off the bridge of Shukaku's nose, but thank to the chakra control exercises he was able to act as though he was walking on water.

The Sand Tanuki's saw that he had to focus on not falling, taking advantage of this they charged him.

Naruto quickly took out a kunai him reliesed that playing the defense wasn't going to work out. He quickly took the offence and charged at the Sand Tanuki's.

He quickly dispatched the first one that came at him allowing him to reach the bridge of the nose again.

The other Tanuki's were quickly on him at this time, he dodged another attacked aimed at him, to only get caught in an attack sent by one of the other Tanuki's

He was sent flying back towards Shukaku's eyes, and honestly he was happy that it had happen this way.

Summoning a clone to watch his back Naruto went and started to dig through the sand.

He knew Garra was in there somewhere but he didn't know where exactly.

That's when he saw his head; the red hair was sticking out.

The clone had just been forced to dispel when he found Garra.

Naruto cocked his fist back, aim at Garra he yelled "time to wake the fuck up" and slammed it right into Garra's head.

Garra started to bob his head slowly, showing signs that he was waking up. The sand Naruto was standing on slowly started to give way underneath him. He took this as another sign, Garra was waking up.

Shukaku shrieked and hollered he didn't want to go back. He never wanted to go back, if he didn't know when the next time he was going to be able to escape.

"**You** **insolate little mortal you think you can stop me, you think that you can contain me a tailed beast**" Shukaku got out, he started to laugh manically

Kurama heard what Shukaku said, he didn't like it one bit

_MINDSCAPE_

"**Naruto…..let me talk to my estrange brother" **Kurama told him

"You mean we get to try that idea again?" Naruto asked

"**No boy, we don't I don't feel like sleeping for a full 3 days" **

"Oh…..so what do you suggest I do?" Naruto asked him curious why he didn't want to attempt the Jutsu Jiraya had taught them.

"**The internal mindscape" **Kurama said, Naruto felt the tug and he was instantly brought into the mindscape.

_Internal MINDSCAPE _

Around him sat the beast he had just fought with, his black and gold eyes staring straight at Naruto.

"**Kurama, what is that brat doing here?" **Shukaku asked

"**Talk about my friend that way again, and I swear brother I will rip you into two" **Kurama told Shukaku, to prove his point Kurama slammed 8 of his 9 tails down.

"**Sorry brother I didn't know he was your…friend" **Shukaku spat out that last part, bile on the verge of exiting his throat.

"**your apology isn't needed nor is it wanted, I just wanted to let you know one thing" **Kurama started looking at the Tanuki **"you know you're not the only tailed beast, better yet you know that I'm the strongest of the 9 of us." **

"**Your point?" **Shukaku asked

"**My point as you so boldly put it is that last statement you made before being put back into your cage." **Kurama told him

Shukaku didn't know what to say to this comment, he could look down. He hadn't known he was fighting his brother container, if he did he wouldn't have join the fight to begin with

"**Now you crazy Tanuki I want you to stop being such a power hungry, crazy dumb ass" **Kurama told him

"**But brother…." **Shukaku started, Kurama gave him a look that said shut the fuck up now his tails again flailing behind him to prove his point.

"**Brother I have learned that, power comes from friendship" **Kurama started **"if there is one thing that this boy….no my friend Naruto has taught me, it's that you can't do everything alone and that once in a while you'll need a friend and that boy that hosts you, you should give him a chance who knows you might have a odd friendship later on" **Kurama finished

"**You think I could actually have a friend?" **Shukaku added

"**Think no! I know if you tried to be one yes, it also helps if you don't just try take over his mind and body every chance you get." **Kurama told him again

"**Well Brother if you think it's worth it, and then I shall try" **Shukaku told him

Kurama only nodded when he faded back to the regular mindscape, Naruto sat in complete awe at what he had heard and what he had just seen.

"Kyu did you mean it?"

Kurama only nodded and with that kicked Naruto out of the mindscape leaving him with one message.

"**Make friends with Garra, he could use some one like you!" **

_OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE_

Naruto noticed he wasn't on Shukaku's head anymore, instead he laid on the ground he whole body was in pain as if he had fallen a great distance.

He also took notice that Gamabunta finally dispelled himself, he would be sure to summon him later to thank him and to share a drink or two.

That when he saw him, lying face down across from himself was Garra.

His face looked like it had a cut on the top of it. Naruto started to crawl to Garra, who seemed to be wide awake and screaming.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

"Shhh…..I'm not going to kill you bud, actually quite the opposite I want to help you" Naruto said, blood slowly leaking out of his mouth

_With Kakashi _

Neither of the two boys saw the group of Konoha Jonin slowly reaching the group

'Man that fight that I just saw was just wow.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Alongside Kakashi was Anko, who looked worried yea she was one for pain but seeing the guy she had a crush on fight to that level of intensity she even started to get worried.

The final person of the group was Yugao Uzuki, she looked she had been crying for the last few hours.

What Naruto didn't know was that during the fight that he and Garra were engaged in, Suna while being tricked by Orchimaru invaded Konoha.

Kakashi saw something that shocked him, Naruto was moving not much but he was moving. This worried Kakashi after what he saw, he knew that Naruto should either be dead or out cold. Hoping to help Kakashi picked up his pace until he heard Naruto.

"Quite the opposite I want to help you" Naruto coughed up a bit of blood that Kakashi could see, "Actually I think after what we just went through second chances are a thing that I can give." He told Garra, who finally lifted his head up

"And what do you mean by that?" Kakashi heard garra asked

Kakashi thought he should answer this question himself, making himself known in the process.

"Simple he means that everyone deserves a second chance, even if they don't he's starting to believe that they do." Kakashi said, giving Naruto an eye smile.

"Yea Garra so, what the Cyclops is saying is true." Naruto told him

"I think I would like that Namikaze Naruto" Garra said before lowering his face into the sand that they both laid on. "But how could you be my friend if you can't even relate to me, what common ground could this friendship be upon?"

Naruto could only laugh a little, it hurt too much to laugh any harder "I can relate to you" he started "you do know that there is 9 tailed beast right?" Naruto asked, not waiting for a response he continued "you hold the 1 tailed beast Shukaku, me I know you pain, the pain of being alone, the pain of sorrow and grief cause I to hold a beast" Naruto told him

Garra could only look up a bit "which one?"

Naruto grew a small smirk "9" he said

Garra's head dropped at this "thank you….my friend" Garra said, Naruto could just only make it out cause of the sand that was muffling his voice.

Naruto could only smile a bloody smile, that's when Anko ran up to him and glomped herself onto his arm.

"Naru-kun what the fuck, you still owe me that date" she cried at him

"Anko that's only if we can get Hana to agree to the damn CRA" he told her

She only shook her head. Naruto looked past her to Yugao

"Yugao-san, why do you look like you have been crying?"

"It's nothing Naruto, just something happened while you were fighting young Garra over here" she said a sad smile gracing her face

Naruto let it drop for now, thinking he will pick up the topic later.

After a few more minutes Medic-nin came into the area to collect the boys, and with this Naruto blacked out.

_Next Day_

Thanks to Kurama Naruto was able to feel better the next day.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around he knew where he was right away.

"Fuck I'm in the hospital" he said

"Of course you are Gaki, now how are you awake" Jiraya, who had been in the room the whole time had said

"Kyu heals me fast….so" Naruto said not wanting to explain everything, Jiraya understood and just accepted his answer.

"Fine, now care to tell me what happen?"

Naruto went through and explained exactly what had happened, including the Internal Mindscape.

"I see…you haven't heard yet?" Jiraya asked him

"Heard what?"

"Sarutobi is dead" Jiraya told him

Naruto was shocked by this.

"And what of Garra" Naruto asked trying to change the subject

"He went home"

"I see"

"Naruto rest up….." what Jiraya was going to say was short lived Naruto pulled the IV's out of his arm so that he could leave.

"Jiraya-sensei I'm going home, if you want to visit you can let yourself in."

Jiraya followed Naruto to his home, knowing it wasn't a good idea to leave the boy to himself.

"Naruto listen, in 5 days I'm going to go look for my old teammate" Jiraya told him "the village wants one of the Sanin to be the next hokage, but with my responsibilities I can't that leave Orchimaru and my other teammate Tsunade." He told him

Naruto looked up "and what does that have to do with me?" he asked slightly puzzled

"I want you to come with me" Jiraya told him

"Fine but were taking the team Hokage-Jiji made before the exams" Naruto told him

Jiraya could only nod at this. "Deal"

The for the next 2 days the two just talked a bit more, Jiraya wanted to get to know his godson some more. He also told Naruto about his parents.

Finally the day Naruto was waiting for, Hana was coming home.

He walked to the Gate, and waited for his mate.

He didn't have to wait long he heard the sounds of yipping of Thunder, the growl of Rain, and finally the familiar scent of lighting.

And second later he saw Hana, she looked like an angel to him. She ran right to him and tackled him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing circles into her back he looked down into her eyes.

"Hana-koi we have to talk." Naruto said to her.

**Punk: Well that's where I'm going to leave it this week now we should finish this conversation that we started at the beginning of the chapter **

**Garra: I agree, I thought I was told I would be able to sleep**

**Punk: working on it**

**Garra: fine but I expect payment soon**

**Well all that's it for now, a few things still looking for a beta for this story, I know there isn't going to be many chapters left for this part one but any help would be greatly appreciated. Also, after reading through everything and googleing it I figured out how to make a poll woot, with that being said I'm going to make one for the story that I want to write after this, each one will have brief description attached to it so that way it will be easier to choose. Another thing I don't remember it I added this to the other chapter but after reading through all the comment s Kurenai is now part of the Harem, but just to let you all know Hana will stay head girl.**

**Finally I want to thank Blacksheep123 for the original idea, and allowing me to sprout this from it. And also to Purplefairy11, you have been there from the beginning at chapter one so I consider you someone I don't want to let down with each chapter I write so again thanks you for supporting. **

**Well I'm getting sleepy now, so night all **

**Peace**

**CB. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back, let's start this. **

**First off I would like to thank anyone who has voted in the poll currently I greatly appreciate it, within the next few weeks I will work on draft chapters for the top 3 stories and from there open another poll for which people can vote again. **

**Second I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden cause if I did well….. I don't know what I would do if I did, probably the same thing I do every night sleep and work. **

**Alright enough talk onto the story weeeeee. **

Naruto watched as he saw Hana walking back up to Konoha, her black hair had a shine to it that he couldn't resist staring at.

As he was staring at her thinking she was angel sent from the great Kami above, she ran up to him. She tackled him to the ground in a bone crushing bear hug, she snuggled her face into his chest happy to be back with the man that she had fallen in love with.

Her doing this caused him to start to stroke her hair he could tell she was on a month long mission her normally silky hair was dirty, he knew she never kept it that way and that she would want to shower as soon as they got back to the house.

"Hana-koi I'm happy that your home, but we need to talk." He told her while still holding her.

This shocked Hana, it sounded like the way a bad break up would happen. She hoped that Naruto wouldn't do that to her, no she knew that HER Naruto wouldn't do that to her.

"Ok Naru-kun, what do we need to talk about?" her voice slightly muffled from her face buried in his chest.

"I don't think it would be best to start this here" he told her, he started to get up and felt Hana tighten her grip on his shirt "I take it you want me to carry you?" he asked her

She only nodded into his chest and with that he took off towards their home. It wasn't a bad walk from the gates to their home most of it they received mixed looks from people, some showed that they were grateful for what Naruto did for the village others showed fear of what he could do to them if they were to upset him.

Naruto only shook his head he knew that he would never do anything to the village quite the opposite he would do anything and everything for the village that he love.

Hana hadn't taken her face out from Narutos chest she didn't want him to see the worry on her face. She was scared that over the month that he found someone else, and that he was planning to leave h, it scared her.

The two of them were like this for about ten more minutes, till they reached the gates of their home. Naruto quickly undid the seal and brought them in, Hana's Ninken ran right in and went to the little house in the back of the compound that Naruto had built for them.

Naruto took Hana right into the house and laid her on the couch, she was reluctant to let go of him thinking this might be one of the last times she could.

"Naru-kun I'm scared" she finally told him, Naruto was shocked and confused at this. Why was his Hana scared, what happen that scared her? Was it something that he did? Was it something that happened on the mission? He just couldn't figure it out.

"Hana-koi what's bothering you?" he asked her. She didn't respond in the normal manner, instead she pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss hoping that if he was planning on leaving her that this would change his mind.

When they finally broke from the kiss to get air Naruto finally got a look of Hana's eyes, what he saw worried him. Her eyes reminded him of what his use to look like before he met her, they were nearly empty only showing one emotion sadness.

"Naru-kun are you planning on leaving me? Is that why you wanted to talk to me? Huh is it? Did you find someone else? Well?" she finally got out.

Naruto looked at her, and only could shake his head.

"Hana-koi you really think I would leave you then I'm hurt, if it wasn't for you I would still be an orange wearing idiot. Well I'm still and Idiot besides that I do have something important to talk to you about." He told her

Her heart was relieved to hear that he wasn't planning on leaving her she jumped his lips again, pulling him into another deep passionate kiss again only breaking it to catch their breaths.

"Ok then what is it Naru-kun?" she asked him a lot calmer then she was a minute ago.

Naruto took a deep breath and had to think of the write way to phrase this "Hana-koi you know how I'm that last Namikaze and Uzumaki right" he asked her

Her eyes widened a bit she knew right where this conversation was heading her mother had warned her that this might happen.

"CRA?" she asked him already knowing the answer

He only nodded "I convinced the old man to let me to pick the girls though" he told her

"How many?" she asked

Holding up his hand, he stuck four fingers out "four"

She nodded that usually was the minimum for anyone who was in the CRA.

"Ok, now why would you ask the old man to let you pick who girls" she asked him

"Well I want your permission before they join us" he told her

Her eyes grew a bit wider at this, he was letting her choose "really Naru-kun you want me to pick the girls?" she asked him

He nodded "well all but one, you see I figured away to finally get Anko off our backs" he told her.

She didn't like were this was going, but at the same time she did. "Anko is going to be one of the 3 other girls isn't she"

Naruto could only nod he knew that she didn't like this, hell he originally he didn't but at the same time he did.

His father's name wasn't originally a clan, but a lowly name in the village. But after he became hokage, his name was taken as a clan, thus creating the Namikaze clan.

Not only that but after he went through a few more documents that his parents had, he also discovered that his mother was the last known Uzumaki making her the clan head. When she died she passed on to him the legacy of being the last known Uzumaki and passing down the clan head title to him.

That meant to him that he had two clans that he was the head of. Then he came up with the idea to fuse and revive both of them, to accomplish this he now reliesed that he needs more than one wife. He loves Hana with all of his heart, but…..

"I also found something else out while you were gone, actually a couple of things" He told her

"Like what?" she said a bit of sarcasm in her voice

"What my mother was"

"That was?"

"Head the Uzumaki clan" he told her

She had a look of shock on her face, of course she has heard of the Uzumaki clan, the only grade that wasn't allowed to know where the ones that Naruto were a part of.

But she didn't know his mother was the head, then it hit her like a brick to the head 'he's also the head to that clan' "that makes you the head of the…" she started to ask him only to trail off

"Yea" he said rubbing the back of his head in a bit of nervous antics

"And knowing you, you want to combine the clans right?" she asked

He nods a yes

Her eyes look at his blue pools that she loved, and that when she decided on her answer.

"Fine, but we keep the rule that I pick who you marry and your right Anko would be a choice that I would give you." She started. A smile formed on Naruto face, but she put a finger up indicating that she wasn't done yet "also before you marry them they have to pass a test I give them and you also have to be truly in love with them." She told him

He tackled her back into the couch that she was sitting on, and gulfed her in a bear hug. She looked in his eyes again, and smiled she knew this was something that he wanted.

"Oh one more thing" she told him "I'm head girl, no matter what understand" she finished, getting out of his bear hug.

"Yes Hana-koi" he said happily

"Good, now does Anko know about this whole ordeal?" she asked him

He nodded again

"Fine, but I will set up the date in 3 weeks." She told him

"You don't have to Hana-koi" he tried to get out before she interrupted

"What was that, we just agreed I'm head girl and as one of my duties that would be setting dates." She told him

"O.k. Hana-koi" he said

"also its Anko we both know, she would do something crazy if I don't have the whole thing planned out" she told him, and he couldn't disagree with that part if the planning was left to Anko they might end up skinny dipping in the waterfalls behind the village. Not that, that would be a bad idea it's just he doesn't want his Koi to be mad at him for what Anko does.

"So what else did you have to tell me, in your excitement you mentioned" she held up her hand showing five fingers "five different things and so far you told me one of them"

He nodded knowing they were in for a long night, making a shadow clone with the duty of making dinner he started his story "well, the first major thing was I met my godfather he told her."

Her eye's nearly popped out of her head at this, his godfather the hokage had mentioned that he had one but that he wasn't around.

Finally regaining her composer "really a how did that go" she was hoping for some kind of ass whopping, beat down of a story. But she never got that instead she got something that sent another shock through her system.

"Well, turns out my godfather were the person we thought it was." She nodded her head "and let me tell you, he actually had a good reason for not taking me. Not only that he wants to try and make up for it." He told her

She just sat there listening "so the old perv really is your godfather….he isn't here is he?" she asked him, he shook his head no "good, now how is he going to make it up to you?" she asked

"Well it isn't going to be announced till next month but I'll be the second apprentice to the Gama-sannin." He told her a bit excited at the last part

"Really!" she asked making sure he wasn't kidding

"Yupp Hana-koi, he helped me train before the finals. Which brings me to the next thing, well remember how you asked me to be nicer to my teammates?" he asked her

She didn't say anything just wanted to know where this was going

"well…" he went on to tell her what happen in the forest, and how him and Sasuke have been getting along better, and that the two of them have been having lunch often "actually he is coming over for dinner tomorrow, I really hope you don't mind?" he said a bit sheepishly

"I don't mind Naru-kun actually I'm happy that you are giving your teammate a chance, what about Kakashi?"

"Well that is a different story, but before I tell you that one I probably tell you what happen during the finals"

"And that is"

He went on to explain that he made Chunin cause of Jiraya, but it was majorly due to the fact that Jiraya found out about an attempt to invade the village by the Sand and pre warned the Hokage.

To say Hana was shocked would be a lie she was totally lost. She thought that the Sand was there allies or at least that's what they were taught. Naruto told her Jiraya went to find out why they invaded, he then told her about Gaara and how he had to fight him.

Hana started to tear up at this she got scared for her love. She didn't like hearing the near life and death situation that he was put into. But she was glad at how it turned out.

"Ok Naru-kun you told me four things that had happen, what's the fifth?" she asked him

"I took what you said to heart and forgave mutt sensei" he told her

"Really" she asked a bit excitedly

"Yea, after fighting Gaara I learned something that can be given out is forgiveness" he told her

"Good" she said before she started to yawn, she was tired from the mission that she had just gotten home from.

"Naru-kun I'm tired carry me to our room, I want to get some sleep" she told him. He only smiled and walked over and picked her up and carried her to their room.

The clone walked into the living room about twenty minutes later, looking for the duo that it just cooked dinner for. It got confused when it didn't see anyone there, going to the kitchen it threw out what food it had made. Shaking its head at the waste of food, it dispelled itself, making sure to leave a few choice words for the original about wasting time and food.

Naruto could snicker when he received the clone's memories, but he reliesed this was more important. He lied in bed with Hana's head on his chest, as soon as she lied down on him she was out cold and a small pool of drool was starting to form on his chest making him smile even further. He really did love her for everything she did he only hoped he would feel that same way about the girls that she picked for him.

After a few minutes something hit him, he forgot to tell her something else which is a bit important. The formation of their new team, oh well he would tell her tomorrow knowing she would be pissed if he woke her up know to tell her something like that.

Somewhere else in the village Jiraya sat alone thinking about the last conversation he had with his sensei.

_Flashback _

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk looking at the pile of paper work that he to complete before he could retire for the night, he freshly pack his pipe and was ready to light it when he felt a presence outside his window.

"Jiraya, either you get in here now or I'm going to lock the window" he said. The ANBU in the room were completely confused as to who the hokage was talking to.

That's when the window started to open, and then they saw him

"You know Sensei that would be mean to lock your student out." Jiraya said to him, walking over to the desk taking a seat in the chair that was there.

"Jiraya I'm getting to old for this shit" the older Kage said, finally lighting his pipe, allowing the tobacco to fill his lungs.

"Well you know my answer, it will stay the same no matter how many times you ask me" Jiraya said flatly

"Well do you have an idea who should take my place?" Hiruzen said blowing smoke from his nose

"I have an idea, you want a Sanin right, and well there is another 2 of use" Jiraya said

"Well that would mean convincing her to come back"

"I know, but I have a plan" Jiraya said with a smirk on his face

"Oh and what would this plan in tale"

"Simple me and my new gaki go and get her to come home" Jiraya said with a smirk on his face

"Fine" Hiruzen said taking a folder out from his desk "but if we do this it will be with his new team that I have formed" he said handing the folder over to Jiraya.

"Sounds good to me" Jiraya said.

He started to look over the folder to see if there was anything of importance.

"I have all faith in this team to work well together, and what this can't be more than a B-rank mission." Hiruzen asked

"I agree" Jiraya told him

Taking another long drag on his pipe he asked "when do you think you're going to leave?"

"Well seeing how Naruto's mate isn't due back for another two weeks, I would say give them two weeks so that way they can spend time together so a total of four weeks" Jiraya told him

"Ok, speaking of Naruto and his 'mate' how do you think she is going take the news of the CRA?" Hiruzen asked a bit worried for his surrogate grandson

"Honestly I'm not worried, Naruto is probably going to tell her she was allowed to pick the girls or something along those lines, and knowing Hana from what Naruto told me she probably said something about being head girl" Jiraya said finishing with a perverted giggle, he was hoping to get some new material for his next novel.

Hiruzen knew that look that came to Jiraya's eyes he knew soon he would have a new addition to his favorite novel series.

"Well sensei that was all I came about" Jiraya said getting up from his chair "oh and before we leave I'll let you know ok" Hiruzen nodded and started to stare at the paper work "you know Naruto told me he had an idea of how to get all the paper work done" Jiraya said before disappearing

**Well that is it for this chapter, till next time remember stay in school, respect your parents, vote in the poll, and eat wheaties. Why you ask because for some reason my roommate bought ten boxes of damn wheaties don't get me wrong it isn't a terrible cereal but really do we need ten boxes I mean come on. The worst part is we keep running out of milk. **


End file.
